Just and Magnificent: The Border Wars
by SubOrbital
Summary: Side series to JaM. Set seven years after the Great Dark War in JaM. A united Ettinsmoor poses a security risk that could jeopardize the peace of the Golden Age. Slash. Incest.
1. BW1 Seven Years After the Darkness

**Title: Just and Magnificent  
Volume - The Border Wars  
Chapter 1** - Seven Years After the Darkness  
**Pairing**: Peter/Edmund  
**Rating**: R  
**Summary**: _A Dream of What Might Have Been  
_**Disclaimer**: C.S. Lewis owns the characters. I just love them!  
**Warnings**: Incest. Slash. Violence.  
**A/N**: Rogue Warrior Chronicles will conclude once all Just and Magnificent sub-series are complete. You'll know why when it's done. This chapter is the first of a mini-series that takes place seven years after the events of Just and Magnificent's Celebration. Basically, seven years after the war. If you don't know what the war is? You probably shouldn't be reading this story. Read Just and Magnificent before you read this.

**Just and Magnificent - The Border Wars**

_**SEVEN YEARS AFTER THE DARKNESS**_

This story begins seven years after the end of the Dark War, the greatest war Narnia had ever known. A war that had been fought the world over, and won with the sacrifice of many. From promised ones to mighty beavers, many lost their lives in the dark days when the world almost fell to one who was many. To the creature, the being, the entity known as _Lejious_.

The Golden Age was in its seventh year. Narnia was in a state of peace. Though all times of peace still contain their moments of trial and hardship, for Narnia the Golden Age was truly wonderful. Under the rule of Peter the Magnificent, High King of Narnia, Susan the Gentle, Edmund the Just, and Lucy the Valiant, Narnia had staved off war with other nations and solidified its place in the world.

Lucy the Valiant had continued her role as the healer, almost mother to Narnia's people. She tended to those in need with great fervor and reveled in the merriment of her Narnian. Tumnus remained ever constant at Lucy's side, her greatest friend and chief advisor. Lucy had been oft sought after, for she was as beautiful as her older sister and her heart warmed all she met. She remained single however, claiming her people as her greatest loves.

Susan the Gentle spent a great deal of her time away from Narnia, on matters of foreign business. The Southern Alliance between Narnia, Archenland, and Calormen existed primarily due to her efforts. Though she was well known for her dedication to her duty abroad, which included being Queen Ruler over the Lone Islands, many believed the acrimonious relationship she shared with Edmund the Just was a large reason for her constant absence from Narnia.

Susan had never taken another love, another promised one. Though many had come to seek her hand, she remained faithful to her dead husband, Prince Orrin, the last of the Shian. It was a well known 'secret' that Tisroc Lash, ruler of Calormen, held secret desires for Susan. However, he respected her friendship and the fact her heart would never be another's.

Each year Susan would disappear from sight for one day: the anniversary of her wedding day. She would put aside all duty, retire to a place where no one could disturb or reach her, and she spent the day in solitude.

In contrast to Susan's continuing grief for her lost love, Peter and Edmund's love endured and flourished. Their marriage was now approaching the nine year mark and for Peter himself, he greeted the milestone with eager anticipation.

"Doubt-bucket?" Peter called from his bed as he let out a yawn.

A single sheet draped across his midsection, barely covering his naked torso. He sat up, looking out through the verandah arch to see Edmund out on the balcony. Edmund had the decency to at least clothe himself in a sarong gifted to him by the Tisroc Lash. A gold laced Sarong that had been a gift for his and Peter's fifth wedding anniversary.

Peter had to admit, he adored seeing Edmund wearing it, for he often wore nothing else with it. Peter decided to do the same, adorning his own sarong. He watched from their chambers as Edmund's lean, defined muscles rippled with each movement. Edmund was practicing a strange fighting art he'd been taught in his time as the Rogue Warrior. This time in his husband's life was something that fascinated Peter, but he had learned by now that some secrets Edmund held would remain his forever.

Edmund's bare feet moved with grace and precision, stepping back and forth along the balcony while his hands jabbed and sliced through the air. Peter stepped out onto the balcony, wrapping his arms around Edmund from behind. He kissed Edmund's shoulder and sighed in bliss.

"Good morning, Doubt-bucket." Peter smiled softly, fingers tracing along Edmund's stomach.

"Good morning, Peter." Edmund smiled back, "Come to interrupt me again?"

Edmund tuned in Peter's arms so they were face to face. He greeted Peter with a warm kiss and a content hug. For a time the two indulged in the physical manifestation of their love in the form of a soft kiss and eager tongues.

With a gasp of want that had only grown with the years, Peter's grip on Edmund tightened. He hauled Edmund up into his arms, wrapping Edmund's legs around his waist as they made their way back into the bedroom. Try as he might (and he rarely tried), Peter could not contain his desire for his husband. It was not uncommon for each morning to be filled with lovemaking, and this morning was no different

Gasps filled their as matching sarongs wound across the floor. Clasped hands and heated thrusts accompanied declarations of undying love. Sweat slicked bodies moved in time with one another as the scent of love permeated the room. Finally when love and desire were sated for at least a little while, two kings lay in each other's arms, gasping and kissing in the aftermath of their lovemaking.

"I don't think that will ever change for me." Peter said, cradling his husband protectively, "Not one day has come where I have not desired you."

"I should hope that would never change." Edmund chuckled, kissing Peter's sweat laden neck.

"It won't." Peter promised, "It won't."

_**ECHOES OF A PROMISE**_

Susan stood alone in the castle graveyard standing in front of a headstone that was now littered with moss and wear. Her eyes were filled with bittersweet emotion as she feigned a small smile. She knelt down and placed a single flower next to the headstone, before she kissed her hand and touched the headstone with it.

'_Prince Orrin, Last of the Shian_

_To Honor, To Duty, To Love  
He gave his life to all these things, He only asked for me to dream  
Here lies my heart, Here lies my Prince  
Goodnight my love, goodnight'_

Susan read the words on the tombstone and her lips began to shudder, her eyes began to weep. She closed her eyes and smiled softly when the image of her husband filled her mind. An image of a dance, an image of a prince.

"My love, my promised one …" Susan whispered, "It has been so long. My dreams remain, but they are harder to keep. You asked me to dream for us, to live for us. I do not live. I do not live."

She sobbed tearfully, shedding herself of grief that remained for all these years. She struggled to catch her breath, to finish the words she wished to speak. She struggled to convey the feelings that burned within her weary soul. The overwhelming emotion she felt on the rare occasion she would step into this place made it nigh impossible for her to remain as eloquent and focused as she normally was.

"I still dream, my love." Susan whispered finally, "I still dream. I still dream of a home we never knew. I still dream of children who never grew. I dream of growing old with you. I dream of stories I tell our children about you. I dream of the man you never got to become. I dream of the honor, the love that you never got to show. I dream of us, my love. I dream of us."

These thoughts seemed to finally draw a smile to Susan's lips. Her dreams, her imaginings of things that could never be now filled her with enough joy to temper her grief.

"I dream of dancing." Susan sighed contently, "I do miss dancing, Orrin. Not nearly as much as I miss you." She said as her eyes began to mist up once more, "Another year passes by and the memory of you becomes a greater dream. Were you really mine? Was I ever truly that lucky? I need only look at the ring you gave me to remember the promise we made. The promise I still keep. Then it all comes back to me, Orrin. Every moment of it. As if it were yesterday. And it is in those moments of renewed clarity that my heart aches so much I believe I will die. I miss you so much." She sobbed, gasping painfully, "My prince, my sweet prince. Come home … please … come home …"

Each year she asked. Each year the same response. A void. A response in the resounding thud of silence. A miracle was not to be hers. Peter's miracle would not be hers. And so she sat, she sobbed, she grieved, and she dreamed of a dance. A dance she would never have again in this life.

_**A SIGN OF TROUBLE, SLIGHT AND BROODING**_

"The latest security reports, King Edmund." General Capies said as he stood before Edmund in the Hall of Justice.

"Thank you, General." Edmund said, taking the reports as he moved about the cartography table.

He studied the report in great detail before furrowing his brow in veiled worry. He placed a marker over the border between Ettinsmoor and Narnia, making it the third marker along the borderline. Edmund let out a sigh, before he turned to Capies.

"This is no longer an issue of isolated incidents." Edmund said with concern.

"No, Majesty." Capies agreed, "It is not."

Edmund had been Master of the Order now since the creation of the Order of Justice. It had been his duty to protect Narnia from all enemies, outside and within. For the first time since the Great War, an outside enemy was beginning to rear its head.

"The third spy in as many months, Sire." Capies said.

"Correction, General. The third spy we have managed to capture." Edmund said, still wrought with concern, "And not one has allowed us to capture them alive. All have ensured their own death in some form, before we could question them. What could invoke such actions? Do they fear us? What are they trying to hide that's worth dying for?"

"Ever since Ettinsmoor declared itself a united state under the rule of its first Giant King, they have become a growing threat." Capies said, studying the map with a growing sense of unease.

"One spy I could perhaps reason. They wish to understand the strength of their neighbors. But three spies in such a short period of time indicates a persistent effort to infiltrate our borders for reasons beyond mere reconnaissance." Edmund said as he began pacing slowly back and forth, "Why the sudden interest? Why are they so determined to procure information now that they could easily procure by sending an emissary?"

"A likely assumption would be that they are trying to ascertain the strength of our forces. They could be coming to assassinate one of the monarchs. They could be scouting in advance for an invasion force." Capies said, merely making suggestions he believed were likely and reasonable.

"Look at where we have found them though." Edmund said as he pointed to the markers on the map.

Each marker was in different areas, with the first marker being in the center, and the second third left and right of it respectively. Edmund shook his head, tapping the map as his mind worked.

"They're softening up our borders. Testing our defenses. I hardly even believe these were spies more than they were cannon fodder, but for what? General Capies, we need to understand the makeup of the Ettinsmoor army under this new king. Diplomatic channels are still an option, but surely they know we have captured their spies. We've received no communications since they declared themselves a state. I cannot help but feel that their presence is aggressive to us. Perhaps the King needs to prove himself as a worthy leader and waging war with us will do that in his challenger's eyes. Perhaps they merely believe now that they are united, they are strong enough to challenge us …"

_**THE SMALL THINGS**_

"Doubt-bucket?" Peter asked softly, kissing Edmund's shoulder from behind as they stood on their balcony, "Are you alright?"

Edmund smiled softly and turned his head to the side to face Peter, "Of course, Peter."

"Let me guess. Duty?" Peter asked with a curious eyebrow.

"I have a bad feeling from the north, Peter." Edmund sighed, "There have been … incidents on our border with Ettinsmoor."

"I know. I read your security reports. They are incredibly thorough."

"You don't seem worried." Edmund said, turning around to face Peter fully.

"I have my concerns. But I also have faith that if and when the time comes to act, we will do so in a timely and expedient fashion." Peter said sagely, kissing Edmund's temple, "And I also have faith that you are monitoring the situation closely and if you truly feel there is a matter we must address now, then you will tell me and I will listen."

"I wish I had your sense of calm, Peter." Edmund sighed softly.

"I have perspective, Doubt-bucket." Peter said, raising Edmund's chin so their eyes met, "And I try to leave duty out of our private chambers."

"Tis hard when we are both Kings and responsible for the safety of our Kingdom." Edmund said before he closed his eyes and smiled, "But you are right. This is our time."

Peter smiled brightly at this, picking Edmund up and carrying him back into the bedroom, "Then a warm cocoa and some snuggling is in order."

"Snuggling is for girls, Peter!" Edmund laughed a little as Peter placed him on the bed.

"Well then, you'll love it."

Edmund rolled onto his front, burying his head in the pillow, "I shall let you have that one, my love. For if I were to retort it with my superior intellect, you would be so upset that you would mope and find some way to get even and neither of us would have an enjoyable night's sleep."

"Move your superior intellect over, please." Peter chuckled as he handed Edmund a hot cocoa and slid onto the bed next to him, "I think this might be my favorite time of the day, Doubt-bucket."

"It's most definitely mine, Peter." Edmund smiled, taking a sip of his cocoa, "Perhaps we are getting old."

"I should hope not!"

"How old are you now, Peter?" Edmund asked with a smirk.

"We don't count such things in Narnia." Peter said, pretending to read a scroll, "We are beyond counting such inconsequential moments."

"Don't worry, Peter. You are most definitely not old and you will always be the most incredible, fantastic man that I will ever lay my eyes on."

"Going blind already then, are we?" Peter smiled, though he kissed Edmund's hand in gratitude for the compliment.

"No, Peter, just in love. That's all." Edmund sighed contently.

"Still?"

"Always."

**-- TO BE CONTINUED --**

**A/N: For those of you who read JaM, this will be a slower, more introspective piece of that world, as opposed to the dramatic and tense atmosphere of the JaM proper. This is a side-series that you've probably already read is set seven years after the end of the 'Celebrations' chapter in JaM. This side series, The Border Wars is not the sequel to Just and Magnificent, but rather a side story to flesh out some of the time not covered by the story proper. Beyond Magnificent is the full on sequel to Just and Magnificent. JaM was my take on LWW, Beyond Magnificent will essentially be my take on Prince Caspian and most likely be my last Narnia fic, but that won' tbe for a while yet. I hope you enjoy it and thank you for reading. **


	2. BW2 Three and One, Four Undone

**Title: Just and Magnificent  
Volume - The Border Wars  
Chapter 2** - Three and One, Four Undone  
**Pairing**: Peter/Edmund  
**Summary**: _A threat continues to rise from the north._  
**Disclaimer**: C.S. Lewis owns the characters. I just love them!  
**Warnings**: Incest. Slash.  
**A/N**: This mini-series that takes place seven years after the events of Just and Magnificent's Celebration. Basically, seven years after the war. If you don't know what the war is? You probably shouldn't be reading this story. Read Just and Magnificent before you read this. 

**Just and Magnificent - The Border Wars  
**_Chapter 2: Three and One, Four Undone_

**_TO SATISFY A KING _**

"Sire, the gryphon wings are awaiting your annual inspection." Oreius said as he stepped up before Peter's throne and bowed respectfully.

Peter stood to his feet and placed a hand on Oreius's arm, smiling, "Thank you, Old friend. I am certain this is just a formality. I have never had reason to be anything but impressed with our forces."

"I have already inspected them, Sire, and I am confident you will be impressed once more."

Peter smiled as he walked beside Oreius through the castle toward the southern proving grounds, "Then this is merely a formality, for your counsel has always been amongst my most trusted."

"Thank you, Sire."

"I think you deserve a day off, Oreius. I shall complete the inspections alone." Peter smiled, stopping so he could turn and face his highest ranking General.

Oreius closed his eyes, doing his best not to shake his head. That would be disrespectful to the King. Though he knew King Peter meant well, Oreius prided himself on his duty and being given 'the day off' on any day, but particularly on a day as important as this.

"Sire … I thought we had an … understanding that I am never in need of 'days off'." Oreius said as he finally opened his eyes.

"Everyone needs days off." Peter smirked, patting Oreius's arm, "It'll do you good, Old friend. And as you have already inspected them, why must you inspect them again with me?"

"Because it is my duty, Sire." Oreius responded instantly.

"You and your duty." Peter sighed, shaking his head with a smile, "I swear one day it'll be the death of you."

"One can only hope, Sire." Oreius said with the barest hint of a raised eyebrow.

To anyone else, Oreius would've come across as expressionless, but Peter could almost feel the smirk that hid behind the centaur's face. He nodded back to Oreius, clasping his arm before he turned and continued walking along.

"I should hope not, Old friend. I would be lost without you." Peter said sincerely.

"You most certainly would be, Sire." Oreius replied flatly, the barest hint of a smirk on his face.

Peter was about to continue speaking when he realized what Oreius had said. He turned and let out a gasp of surprise before he shook his head and smiled.

"Come on, Old friend." Peter chuckled, "Let's inspect those gryphon."

**_A FAUN AND A QUEEN _**

Susan stood at her bureau, reading through a rather heavy backlog of foreign reports. She had not been back in Cair Paravel for very long and had somehow managed to slip back in unannounced. No one knew of her return yet, but she knew that would likely change today. She knew it would definitely change today when she raised her eyes and was met with a bright set of eyes staring back at her.

"Susan!" Lucy cried excitedly, rushing over to Susan.

Susan stood with a smile, holding her arms open before he embraced Lucy firmly. She kissed her sister hello and rubbed her back as Lucy giggled and sighed happily. Lucy was always ever warm and sincere in her affection, something that always did a great deal to remove any hesitance Susan felt.

"Hello, Lu." Susan smiled, still hugging Lucy tight.

"When did you come home!? Why didn't you tell us!?" Lucy said, smiling brightly at her sister, "Oh it's been so long, Su! Please do not tell me you intend to leave again so soon. I am positive there is no immediate foreign business to tend to and the Lone Islands are well in hand now thanks to all your efforts there. You must stay here with us forever!"

"Forever doesn't exist, Lu." Susan chuckled, "But I shall stay until my next duty calls. That will most likely not be for some time."

"Good!" Lucy grinned, "Because we have a lot of catching up, Su! Oh Peter and Edmund will be so excited to see you."

"I'm sure." Susan said softly, smiling at Lucy, "I'm sure …"

**_THREE AND ONE, FOUR UNDONE _**

"Su!" Peter cried happily, walking with a determined step toward his sister.

Susan bowed respectfully, unable to finish before Peter picked her up and spun her around in a warm hug. She smiled and sighed contently as Peter held her, rubbing her back affectionately.

He was always the same. He was always warm. He was always there. He was as constant to her as he was to Narnia. In his arms she could feel why he garnered the sense of security afforded to him by his loyal subjects. He was simply that kind of man. A man who inspired a sense of being within her.

It was not the same sense of security, of completeness that her husband gave her, but then none could ever give her that and she had accepted this long ago. Yet she felt perhaps the most grounded and centered as she could feel, when she was around Peter.

However, Edmund was a far different story. Still, after all these years there was an uneasy peace between her and her _just_ brother. She did not hate him. She simply … was no longer close to him.

"Su." Edmund said with a soft smile as he entered the banquet hall and saw Susan.

Susan raised her chin as Edmund approached. Peter and Lucy seemed to pause, as if anxious of what this moment would bring next. However, as dictated by protocol and expected by all of Narnia, Susan stepped toward Edmund and the two met with a clasp of hands and kisses to each cheek.

"Edmund." Susan said, nodding respectfully before she stepped back.

"You look radiant, Su." Edmund smiled sincerely, though his eyes still showed a hint of sadness and regret.

Sadness for the bond he'd lost with Susan. Regret for mistakes he could never take back again. After a cordial but somewhat sterile greeting the four monarchs sat down for their first meal together in some time.

Musicians played as guests ate and celebrated the reunion of the four. The Four Rulers of Narnia's Golden Age. Matters of state was discussed. Matters of Foreign Affairs and the Lone Islands were delved in great detail, particularly between Peter and Susan. When Susan and Edmund did converse, the most free and easy subjects were all to do with duty. Nothing of a personal nature was discussed between them. Lucy tried her best to make the four act like a family, but this was perhaps as good as it was going to get between them.

Three and one, four undone. Lucy sighed and frowned a little as she watched her three older siblings pretend everything was fine. Perhaps to them it was. Unlike them however, Lucy wanted more. She wanted smiles that were not restricted, strained, or forced. She did not want to see embraces that were barely a clasp of arms, a kiss of cheeks.

Lucy watched as one of Edmund's aides ventured to the table and whispered in his ear. He stood up and apologized for having to leave early. Lucy sighed in disappointment, Peter frowned slightly with concern, and Susan nodded graciously.

Edmund left the room quickly as General Capies fell into step beside him. Capies handed Edmund a report that Edmund studied anxiously. He frowned and shook his head, before he walked through the Hall of Justice and into the Cartography room.

"Where?" Edmund asked flatly before one of the faun soldiers placed a marker on the northernmost border point between Narnia and Ettinsmoor.

"If the intelligence we have is true, it could be a mere matter of weeks before their first attack. But if we do not know from where they are making their first assault, we risk them bypassing us and coming straight to Cair Paravel." Capies said as he studied the map, "That is of course if they truly do intend to attack."

"Ettinsmoor has always been a land of chaos. Why the sudden order?" Edmund said in confusion, "How can they go from chaos to such sudden order and focus?"

"Forgive me my bluntness, King Edmund, but the Giants have never been the most … intellectually blessed. This is often why they have never been able to form a cohesive society." General Capies said, handing Edmund another parchment report, "This is the fourth spy we have encountered. And once more they have killed themselves before allowing us to question them."

"What was this spy?" Edmund asked, "Another of this unidentified species?"

"Yes. However, we do believe we may have some clue as to what they are. One of our own border patrols encountered a trader who had come through Ettinsmoor. He referred to a new army that served the Giant King. He called them Nomax. He also said that while in Harfang he chanced upon a large movement of soldiers."

"That's it." Edmund said bluntly, "We can't sit back and wait for them to make their next move. It is to us to decipher the plans of our neighbours. It is for us to discover their intent."

**_A SMALL PEACE _**

"And so the Southern Alliance remains strong, Peter. My talks were all productive and strengthened the trade agreements we three nations share." Susan said as she and Peter walked through the gardens underneath a starry sky.

"As always you prove your value beyond measure, Su." Peter smiled, hand on the small of her back as he turned her to face him, "And now that you are home again, do you have any immediate plans?"

"I think I should like to return to the Lone Islands as soon as po…" Susan said before Peter hushed her with a finger to his lips.

"No, Su. You have just returned home. The Lone Islands is a long journey that will keep you away from us for how long this time? I pray thee, stay a while. This is your home." Peter said, taking both her hands, "Lucy misses you. I miss you. Narnia needs you here."

"You charge me with Foreign Affairs, Peter, what more else would you have me do?"

"I could change that to Domestic Affairs if you like." Peter smiled with a twinkle of mischief in his eyes, "Just stay a while, alright?" Peter asked, leaning his forehead against hers, "I will take care of you. You are not a lost soul, Su. Do not wonder the world as though you are. You belong here with your family, with your country."

"I …" Susan said, before she paused as she felt the presence of another approaching.

Susan raised her eyes to see Edmund walking toward them. He greeted her with a tentative smile and she responded by nodding dutifully and stepping away from Peter. She smiled at Peter and then at Edmund before she politely excused herself.

Peter shook his head and turned to Edmund, sighing in disappointment. He held open his arms to Edmund.

"Doubt-bucket, why must she be this way? It's been eight years now." Peter said as Edmund nodded sadly.

"I fear nothing will mend the bond that was broken between her and I, and it still tears at our family. At least she talks to me though. At least we do not let it effect our duty." Edmund said, greeting Peter with a warm kiss, "I missed you today, Love."

"And I you, Doubt-bucket." Peter said, kissing both of Edmund's hands before he led him through a slow stroll through the gardens, "Now tell me what the look of distress is that occupies your face right now."

"Peter, I thought we agreed to leave duty at the door when it is our own time." Edmund said.

"Are you certain you do not wish to talk about it?" Peter asked with a gentle insistence in his voice.

"Just duty, Peter. Always duty." Edmund sighed, sitting with Peter on one of the garden benches.

Peter turned Edmund's face to his, "Duty that you wish to speak of? Or duty you wish to leave at the door?"

Edmund stood up and stepped away from Peter before he formed a fist around the air and pushed forward. He sat back down beside Peter and rested his head on Peter's shoulder.

"What was that, Doubt-bucket?"

"Me leaving duty at the door and then closing it." Edmund said, letting out a rather rare giggle.

"Did you just giggle, Doubt-bucket?" Peter asked, smirking to himself.

"Men do not giggle." Edmund protested, chuckling softly, "I do not giggle."

"Right." Peter chuckled himself, "So now that you've left duty at the door, why don't you tell me what's on your mind? Husband to husband."

"Husband …" Edmund said, gasping in amazement, "Do you realize how long we have been married now, Peter?"

"Not long enough, Ed. Not long enough."

"A bind that never breaks, right, Peter?" Edmund asked as he lay down on the bench, his head in Peter's lap as he looked up at his husband.

Peter leaned down and placed a chaste, but lingering kiss upon Edmund's lips, "A bond that cannot break, Doubt-bucket."

**- To Be Continued -  
**


	3. BW3 Love Still Burns

**Title: Just and Magnificent  
Volume - The Border Wars  
Chapter 3** - Love Still Burns  
**Pairing**: Peter/Edmund  
**Rating**: PG-13  
**Summary**: _When Peter leaves, Edmund is forced to take action. Peter tries to mend his relationship with Susan._  
**Disclaimer**: C.S. Lewis owns the characters. I just love them!  
**Warnings**: Incest. Slash.  
**A/N**: This mini-series that takes place seven years after the events of Just and Magnificent's Celebration. Basically, seven years after the war. If you don't know what the war is? You probably shouldn't be reading this story. Read Just and Magnificent before you read this. 

****

**Just and Magnificent - The Border Wars **

**Chapter 3 – LOVE STILL BURNS**

**_LOVE STILL BURNS _**

Peter woke up to sunlight streaming across the bed. He smiled as he turned to see Edmund slumbering next to him. Moments like this were rare for Edmund was usually up well before him. He took the opportunity to watch the gentle rise of his husband's chest. With a small sigh of contentment, he leaned over and placed a chaste kiss upon Edmund's lips.

"I love you, Doubt-bucket." Peter whispered softly.

Edmund smiled, his eyes still shut as he let out a content breath, "I love you too, Peter."

Both kings decided to greet each other again with a morning kiss. Peter leaned his forehead against Edmund's as he lay atop him. Their fingers interlaced as lips found lips once more.

"I am leaving this afternoon, Doubt-bucket." Peter whispered softly, "To Archenland with Su. To make sure she comes home when she should. I will not be gone long."

"You're going with her?" Edmund asked in surprise, "Why didn't you tell me?"

"I am telling you."

"Well … why not earlier?" Edmund said, sighing in concession, "I'm not happy about this."

"I should hope not, Doubt-bucket. If you were happy, I'd obviously not be doing my duty as your husband to keep you happy now would I?" Peter grinned a little mischievously, kissing Edmund's bare back.

"Ahh, so I am a duty to you now, am I?" Edmund smiled.

"The greatest and most sweetest duty I have ever known." Peter laughed softly, hugging Edmund from on top of him before his face fell rather somber and serious, "I do think that it is rather strange even after all this time, the mere thought of being away from you for the smallest of moments makes my heart ache rather dreadfully."

"As does mine, my love. As does mine."

Edmund rolled over so he could lean up a little to give Peter a soft kiss. Peter stroked Edmund's cheeks and returned the kiss, lingering for the longest moment before he broke it. The two kings and husbands shared a glance that spoke of their love, of the depth of emotion between them. Even after all this time, love still burned as brightly now as the day they pledged their eternal vows to one another.

"I love you, Peter." Edmund whispered softly, eyes locked with Peter's, "A bond that never breaks?"

"A bind that cannot break, Doubt-bucket." Peter smiled softly, stealing another gentle kiss, "A bind that cannot break."

**_ONE YOU TRUST WITH YOUR GREATEST LOVE _**

"General!" Edmund said, running after Oreius in the outer barracks.

"Sire?" Oreius responded as he turned back to face Edmund.

"Oreius." Edmund said, smiling softly, "I have a mission for you."

"Of course, Sire. I am at your command."

"I want you to go with King Peter." Edmund said, catching his breath, "I want you to head up his security detail."

"Does King Peter not alr…"

"I'll reassign. I want the best protecting him, Oreius. You are the best." Edmund said sincerely, "I want my husband protected."

"You sense a threat, Sire?"

"I would simply feel more at ease knowing you are by his side." Edmund smiled, patting Oreius's arm.

"Your majesty is too kind." Oreius said with a small bow, "I will do as you ask."

"Thank you, Oreius. I always know Peter is going to be safe when you're around."

"I protect him with my life, Majesty." Oreius said openly, "He will be safe as long as I draw breath."

"Then let us hope you draw breath for a very long time, Old friend." Edmund said with a warm smile.

Edmund gave Oreius an impromptu hug. Something that was highly unusual for the normally reserved and proper centaur. Yet he had grown accustomed to the humans and their nuances, their need and desire to both give and receive warmth. It was because of this that he patted Edmund's back and returned the hug just barely.

"A very long time." Edmund smiled, "A very long time indeed."

**_A BRIEF GOODBYE _**

Edmund made his way into the southern courtyard where Peter and Susan's party was gathered. He greeted Susan with a small, sincere smile. It was no secret the two were not close, but they had acquired a cordial relationship at least. Susan returned Edmund's small smile with a respectful nod before she stepped into her carriage.

Peter held out his arms and Edmund stepped quickly into them. The two shared a soft kiss and a warm embrace. Edmund closed his eyes and held himself in Peter's secure arms.

"I love you." Edmund whispered against Peter's shoulder.

"I love you, Doubt-bucket." Peter replied, stroking his fingers through Edmund's long locks.

Edmund placed gentle kisses upon Peter's neck before he tilted his head up to taste his husband's lips once more. Their fingers interlaced and their eyes locked onto one another. Times of great darkness and near annihilation for the world were but a distant memory now, but the strength of a love forged in despair remained as potent as ever.

"Return to me." Edmund said with a content gaze, lips curled into an adoring smile, "My Peter. My love."

"I always do, Doubt-bucket." Peter said, cupping Edmund's face in his hands, "And I always will."

Edmund felt a twinge of angst welling up in his stomach in that moment. He bit his lip and nodded, reminded of a reality that he would one day be forced to face. Yet even knowing the horrible eventuality of his own fate, he couldn't help looking into his husband's eyes and somehow let himself believe that Peter would keep his promise. That no matter what happened, Peter would always return to him.

Perhaps in ages beyond an age. Perhaps in time past that of a great and enduring love. Perhaps beyond a golden era. Perhaps Peter would.

**_LEFT BEHIND _**

Lucy made her way into the hall of justice, creeping up softly behind Edmund. Her brother was focused intently on the work before him and did not detect her approach. At least that's what she believed until she moved her hands to his shoulders and he spun on his feet and pulled her off her feet, spinning her around and placing her on his desk.

"Oh Edmund, why don't you ever let me even believe I'm surprising you?" Lucy laughed as he smiled at her.

Though the times of the Great Dark War were long over, Edmund was still unnaturally gifted. After all, he was the Rogue Warrior. His senses and natural abilities were keener than anyone else in the land, and Lucy's footsteps were no match for them.

Edmund sighed and laughed softly, smiling sincerely at his younger sister. She was a young woman of innocent beauty, who never ceased to make her older brothers lighter at her mere presence.

"What brings you here, Lu?" Edmund asked curiously, holding her sides as she sat on the edge of the desk swinging her feet absently.

"Peter has left us with Su. I imagined my pair would be frightfully melancholy without his husband and so I have come to cheer him up!" Lucy smiled brightly as Edmund chuckled and stroked her cheeks, "Is it working?"

"Perhaps, Lu. Perhaps." Edmund laughed, shaking his head softly, "But I am too busy to let myself squander in melancholy. You needn't worry."

"Too busy to miss your Peter?" Lucy asked, feigning surprise.

"Never too busy to miss my Peter."

"Need some cheering up then?" Lucy said, pinching the tip of Edmund's nose.

"I have work to do, Lu." Edmund said, still unable to help but smile at his sister's actions.

"Anything I can help with then?" Lucy asked curiously, "I should like to. I know you're in charge of everything right now and I don't want you to think you have to do everything on your own."

"The help I'd like from you requires you to be anywhere else but here, sweet Lu." Edmund smiled, kissing her temple and then her lips chastely, "Now go on and do something fun for me. That's how you can help."

"Alright, Ed." Lucy replied, sighing but smiling, "But if I see you getting too serious or melancholy I'll insist you join me outside of this hall."

"Alright then." Edmund nodded, giving her an impromptu hug, "I promise. And thank you for thinking of me."

"I'm your sister, it's my job to." Lucy laughed, pushing herself off the desk before skipping away leisurely, "And I am your pair as well, so I have even more reason to do my job well!"

Edmund shook his head and sighed happily as he watched Lucy leave the hall of justice. He turned back to his work and realized just why he worked so hard to keep Narnia safe. It was for the small moments like the one he'd just shared with his sister. After all, without the little things, the big things wouldn't matter.

**_AN OMINOUS SIGN _**

"Majesty!" Brask called out as he chased after Edmund in the outer gardens.

The fox stood breathless after he finally caught up to Edmund and bowed respectfully. Brask, the son of the great fox, Rask, was now a captain. Susan often requested him specifically to serve as her guard captain and security advisor. He had advanced a great deal since the time of the war that consumed the world and she felt honor bound to have the son of one she trusted so well by her side. She found it hard to believe that so much time had passed since she lost Rask, with his son now almost completely succeeding his father.

Today however, due to Edmund's intervention, Brask was placed in his ward, with Oreius taking the fox's place with Susan and Peter for their journey.

"General Capies has requested your immediate presence in the Hall of Justice. We've just received new intelligence from the north." Brask said.

Edmund nodded in understanding before he turned and walked briskly with the fox. Upon arrival, Edmund saw just what it was that General Capies had summoned him for. Several more markers had been placed upon the borderline with Ettinsmoor.

"When was this information confirmed?" Edmund asked in a dutiful but urgent tone.

"Moments ago the gryphon wing Fadim reported in with this information from our northern posts. It is not entirely confirmed however, for the second scout sent into this territory to do so …" Capies said as he pointed to the map, "… did not return. As per procedure the wing did not send in a third for confirmation but returned here to inform us of what they'd found."

"General Capies, I must speak with you alone." Edmund said as he pulled the general aside and lowered his voice, "We can't let this go on any further. We both know they are pushing us, gauging us."

"What would you have us do, Sire? Move to open confrontation against an enemy we do not truly understand the size or position of?"

"I would have you do nothing, Sir." Edmund said seriously, "I will handle this."

"If I may be so bold as to ask how, Sire?" General Capies asked curiously.

"Prepare an incursion party and have them report directly to me."

Capies stood confused for a few moments as this was not the usual procedure or protocol. An incursion party would be a direct movement against Ettinsmoor and one that could be construed as an act of war if discovered. He also knew the manner in which King Edmund was going about the summoning of the incursion party that he was taking this action upon his own shoulders. Perhaps they could no longer let Ettinsmoor continue to move against them without response.

"Sire …" Capies said a little anxiously.

"Make it so, General." Edmund said, clasping his hands behind his back as he sighed seriously, "They have forced us to move … and move we shall."

**_MENDING THE PAST _**

"Su?" Peter asked as he sat down beside her.

His younger sibling sat beside the campfire, staring out across the southern plains. The envoy had decided to set up camp for the night rather than proceed onto the next town for shelter. Both Peter and Susan were keen outdoors folk and relished the opportunity to sleep under the stars. Yet Peter sensed disquiet in his sister, as well as her familiar distance that she believed he did not see.

"Peter." Susan responded with a soft nod of respect.

"May I sit with you?"

"Of course, Peter." She said, motioning to the place beside her before he shuffled closer.

"Are you well, Su?" Peter asked softly as he sat down beside her, placing his hand on her back, "You seem … well … I was hoping we could use this time alone to … to …"

"To what, Peter?" Susan asked, turning to face him, "To become the family we used to be?"

"Su …"

"Peter. We are as we are. I have no malice toward any of you. I have only love."

"But not time?" Peter asked, his face emanating a gentle sadness as he wrapped his arm around Susan's shoulder, "Only distance?"

"Peter …"

"Susan, please." Peter sighed, "Please." He insisted, "We can't keep going on like this. Year after year goes by and still we remain the same. I can count on one hand the number of years we've seen you since … since Orrin died."

"My charge is foreign affairs. I rule the Lone Islands in your stead. I tend to matters abroad, like the Southern Alliance. I …" Susan continued before Peter raised his hand to stop her.

"And we all value those things, Su. You do your duty beyond reproach. Beyond the call. But is it truly your duty you seek, or is it the space away from us that you value most?" Peter asked somewhat directly, "I know you still blame Edmund for Orrin's death, but Edmund loved your husband like a brother. We all did. We still do."

Susan closed her eyes, trying to stem back tears as she raised a goblet of wine to her lips and drank from it as a soldier would. There were times when she looked the picture of etiquette. A true lady. There were also times when she could easily portray the aura of a woman possessed by rage. The 'gentle' warrior Queen. Yet she had not raised a sword since the end of the Great Dark War. A vow she'd made upon the defeat of Lejious.

"Do not speak to me of my husband." Susan said bitterly.

She had been drinking alone for some time before Peter had approached her, and right now it was beginning to tell. Her cheeks were rosy and her eyes wrought with emotion. She closed her eyes and bit back sobs before she opened them once more and turned to Peter.

"It's almost our anniversary, Peter." Susan said softly, but still embittered, "This isn't the life I wanted. I wanted more than this. I wanted to be a wife. I wanted to be a mother. I wanted a family." She stood up, breaking into sobs as she threw her goblet down on the ground, "I'm not angry anymore, Peter. I just don't care anymore. I don't care. You have the life you wanted. You live the dream. Every time I see you. The two people my husband died for, I can't help resenting the fact that I don't have what you have. I don't resent you. I resent this life I have. I resent me." She said before she turned and walked away, frustrated and crying but waving Peter away before he could try to help.

Some time later she found herself another secluded spot, though still within the camp. She filled her goblet with more wine and sat down before another campfire that one of her servants had prepared for her. Wine soothed her gasps, her sobs, her anxieties, until finally she succumbed to her weariness and cried herself into a slumber. A slumber filled with dreams of a promise. A slumber filled with dreams of what might have been.

**-- TO BE CONTINUED --  
The Border Wars 4: To Sleep, to Dream**

**Susan dreams of what might have been with a love that no longer lives**


	4. BW4 To Sleep, To Dream

**Title: Just and Magnificent  
Volume - The Border Wars  
Chapter 4** - To Sleep, To Dream  
**Pairing**: Peter/Edmund  
**Rating**: R  
**Summary**: _A Dream of What Might Have Been_  
**Disclaimer**: C.S. Lewis owns the characters. I just love them!  
**Warnings**: Incest. Slash.  
**A/N**: This mini-series that takes place seven years after the events of Just and Magnificent's Celebration. Basically, seven years after the war. If you don't know what the war is? You probably shouldn't be reading this story. Read Just and Magnificent before you read this.

****

**Just and Magnificent - The Border Wars **

**Chapter 4 – To Sleep, To Dream**

**A DREAM REALIZED **

"You think you're as good as the Rogue Warrior, Shian?" Edmund growled, his brow covered with sweat, blood, and dirt.

He breathed hard as a figure emerged from the smoky remains of a wooden hut, caught alight during the tumultuous duel. The figure stepped through the smoke, casting an ominous shadow and carrying two long swords.

For a time the two stared intently at one another, eyes burning with adrenaline and the fire of battle. They charged at one another before the Shian leaped into the air, slicing down at Edmund's head. Edmund rolled under the strike and dived out of the roll so he could draw his own sword and catch the Shian as he landed.

Swords met in a flurry of sparks and slices. Edmund grunted from the exhaustion. Even with his abilities as the Rogue Warrior, he found a match in the Shian. He threw his sword at the Shian before thrusting his foot forward and planting a stiff kick to his opponent's sternum.

The Shian gasped and hand sprang backwards, leaving his two swords on the ground as he recovered himself. He ran forward, kicking one of his swords off the ground and up into his hand as he spun around and sliced at Edmund's head. Edmund narrowly jumped back and received a kick to his thigh, dropping him to the ground instantly.

Landing next to one of the Shian's swords, Edmund grabbed it and thrust up, just as the Shian thrust down. Their two swords stopped just short of each other's necks, the opponents staring at each other as they breathed hard.

"I do not know why you insist on this duel when it always ends in a draw, Brother." Orrin smirked as he held out his hand to help Edmund to his feet.

"Because neither of us wants to beat the other. But frankly, you're the best dueling partner I've ever had." Edmund said, wiping his brow as he surveyed the damage around them both.

"My promised one won't be pleased with this mess we've made, Majesty."

"It's brother or Edmund while we're not on duty, Kind Sir." Edmund smiled wryly, "And we're not on duty. You think you'd have learned that after almost nine years of being married into this family."

"Your family's insistence on informality still befuddles me, Edmund." Orrin said as he picked up Edmund's sword and handed it to him, before taking back his own.

"My family insists on respect. The respect of love and familiarity." Edmund smiled, putting his arm around Orrin's shoulder as they walked, "Warmth is not a weakness, Orrin. I used to think it was. But even I am known to be wrong on rare occasions. _Very_ rare occasions."

"Not you, Brother." Orrin said, a wry smirk plastered on his face.

"For a dutiful fellow, you're awfully cheeky."

The two men mounted their steeds and gave each other one more look, "So … you do realize my wife will insist we rebuild that hut ourselves."

"Kings don't build huts." Edmund said in a regal, condescending tone, "We order our First Lieges to!"

Orrin merely smirked at that before the two men kicked their steeds into a gallop and they rode hard toward Cair Paravel. They both diverted to the stable clean houses so they could quickly bathe and tend to their bruises and wounds before they greeted their family.

When they finally reached the throne room, one could hardly tell they'd been dueling. That was of course until they were mobbed. When that happened, the two men seemed anything but warriors.

"Uncle Edmund!" Yelled Eris, "Father!"

Orrin and Susan's eldest child ran toward them both and nearly knocked them both over with a hug. She was almost up to Orrin's stomach now and seemed to grow an inch every day. Now eight years old, she was a young girl who seemed to know her mind quite well, and reminded Edmund of a young Lucy, though she was the spitting image of the late Princess Eris.

"Gently, Daughter." Orrin winced, chuckling a little before his twin five year old boys joined the fray, laughing as they jumped on Orrin and Edmund from behind.

"Eddy, Petey, stop it, please." Edmund laughed as he bit his lip as his nephew seemed to accidentally knee him right where he suffered a deep bruise from one of Orrin's kidney thrusts, "Uncle is getting old!"

"Edmund, please. You're barely in your twenties." Susan laughed as she approached and joined the fray, giving her husband a warm, welcoming kiss.

Edmund smirked at the display, but he truly appreciated it. He knew the love Orrin and Susan shared was as great as the one he shared with his own husband. Yet he still couldn't help adding a little Edmund chide for good measure.

"Come on, you two. Anyone would think you were newlyweds." Edmund smirked before he groaned as he was hit in the groin by his youngest niece, Jes.

Still he couldn't help but smile down at her, still a toddler and merely trying to pull her way to her feet clumsily, using Edmund's leg as a support. With two nephews on his back, a niece hugging him around his hip, and a toddler hanging off his leg, he couldn't help but groan and laugh at the same time.

"Don't you two have enough children?" Edmund laughed, somehow managing to make sure each of his nieces and nephews had a sufficient piece of their uncle to hug and latch onto.

"Four and four." Susan shrugged, wrapping her arms around Orrin's neck as she smiled at him, "What do you think, Love? Is four enough?"

"You're too young for it to be enough." Orrin smirked a little mischievously, "And frankly, so am I. Edmund, mind the children for a little while, will you?"

Orrin picked up his wife and carried her from the room, laughing happily as Edmund groaned. He watched the two leave before he slumped his shoulders and spoke;

"Children, I just want you to know. Your parents are evil." Edmund said in a deadpan voice, "But thankfully for you, Uncle Edmund will make sure you don't end up like them."

Somehow, Edmund managed to make his way out of the room with all four still attached to him. To be truthful, he loved these children as if they were his own. Given the fact he and Peter could never have children, they were the closest either would have to children. Though he held hope that Lucy might one day find a love of her own, she was a little too much of a free and independent spirit to settle down just yet, if ever.

**_THE FRUIT OF LOVE_**

Susan arched up, gasping as her husband filled her deepest senses. Her fingers traced the muscled contours of his back as he kissed her neck and pushed himself deeper into her. She mewled with desire, a desire that seemed to never be sated. A desire that burned from almost the moment she met her husband. A desire she didn't believe she could live without.

He shifted slightly, sliding her leg up along his hip, allowing him to touch places within her that she believed would make her float away to heaven. The two were a melody of gasps, of whispers, of declarations.

"Promised One …" Orrin gasped, his eyes tinged with emotion as he clenched them shut and bit his wife's earlobe softly.

Susan felt herself well up a little at the sound of those two words. Words that seemed to have been created especially for her. She ran her foot up the back of her husband's calf and turned her face so their lips met in a soft, gentle, and unassuming kiss.

Horrid nightmares of a life lived without her husband had plagued her lately, making her cherish even more these moments with him. He seemed to sense this change in emotion in her, adjusting accordingly to reassure her that his love was unending. Not even death could part them. For him, the promise was eternal, without exception.

With a gasp and a cry, the two soared to heights only they could ever know. Susan closed her eyes and bit back tears from the sheer force of her climax. A climax that seemed even more emotional than physical.

Even though she'd given Orrin four children, she knew she wanted more. Besides the fact he was impossible for her to resist, and she to him, the fact he was the last Shian also played into her mind. She wanted his race to continue on through her, but more than that, she wanted the fruits of their love to know no bounds.

"I love you." She whispered, a few tears of sheer exhaustion, but mostly of love traced her cheeks.

Orrin kissed away her tears and met her lips with a content sigh. He wrapped his arms around her and held himself to her, the couple still joined as one.

In the afterglow of their lovemaking, they lay on their bed with Susan tracing the latest set of bruises and wounds from his dueling session with Edmund. As much as she told them not to duel, they were like two children who refused to give up their favourite toy. Both claimed that the dueling kept them sharp, and she could not argue that logic. Still, she knew how skilled and intent both were and feared how far each would go.

"I love you too." Orrin said finally, sighing as he lay back while Susan's fingers studied his chest.

"Do you think Edmund is alright with all the children?"

"Of course he is. He likes to moan, but I know his heart. He loves those children as if they were his own. He would hate it if we did not let him have this time with them." Orrin smiled, "He's a good brother, Susan."

"I know. I just …" Susan sighed a little, frowning as she rested her chin on Orrin's chest, " … nevermind."

"Let it go, Promised One." Orrin said, quite firmly, "It was a lifetime ago and he had no choice in the matter. He was bound by duty."

"You forgave him so easily. I can't help but feel betrayed. The way he put you on trial …" Susan said, closing her eyes and shuddering at the old memory from a dark time in Narnia's history, "I can't forget it. I almost lost you because of him."

"But you didn't. I am here now. Aren't I?" Orrin asked, tilting his head so he could look down at his wife's face.

"It still changed things between us. He crossed a line. I love him. Of course I love him. And I did forgive him. I just … I don't know." Susan sighed, "You're right. The main thing is you're still here. If you weren't … I don't know how I'd live."

"What's given you this spate of thought, Promised One? It was so long ago and yet lately you've been having these nightmares as if you'd lost me. But I'm right here. We have a wonderful life. We have a perfect life. We have children born of love. We have a family whom love us and whom we love in return. What more could we ask for?"

"Nothing." Susan smiled softly, "I could want for nothing more. Every day I feel I am living in a dream. This life we have, it is a dream."

"And if it were a dream, Promised One?" Orrin asked curiously.

"Then I would not wish to ever wake up."

**_A PROMISE KEPT _**

"I love those little ones." Edmund grinned broadly as he walked into his and Peter's royal chambers.

"There you are, Doubt-bucket." Peter exclaimed, standing up from his desk so he could rush to his husband's side.

He clasped Edmund's arms and gave him a lingering, deep kiss. He squeezed Edmund's arms as he broke the kiss and smiled brightly at him.

"I missed you today." Peter sighed softly, kissing Edmund once more, "I missed you so much."

"You've been a busy King today." Edmund smiled, wrapping his arms around Peter's waist so he could rest his head on his husband's shoulder, "I missed you too."

"I heard from a certain gentle queen that you and your first liege demolished a hut in your duel today." Peter said, smiling wistfully, "I do wish you'd be more careful, but given you are the Rogue Warrior and Master of the Order, I'm guessing that is a rather moot point."

"I am also your husband." Edmund sighed contently, kissing Peter's neck tenderly, "And your doubt-bucket."

Edmund ran his fingers up Peter's back and let out a small yawn, "Those children tire me out. Can you imagine how it would be if we had some of our own?"

"We've had this discussion so many times, Doubt-bucket. You know it's impossible." Peter said between chaste kisses.

"Impossible?" Edmund asked in a suggestive tone, "We could be … creative , couldn't we?"

"Doubt-bucket …" Peter said a little apprehensively, "I'm a little afraid to know what your definition of creative is." He added with a light chuckle.

"Hmm." Edmund said, tapping his chin as he smirked, "Perhaps I best keep that to myself for now."

"You always get like this when you've been playing Uncle Edmund for the day."

"Speaking of which." Susan said, knocking lightly on the open door, "I just came to say thank you for minding the little ones, Ed."

"That's alright, Su." Edmund smiled, turning to face her, "You know I always enjoy spending time with them, since Peter is refusing to let me get … creative so we can have our own."

Edmund smirked mischievously as Peter cringed and shook his head disapprovingly. Susan laughed softly and entered the room, kissing Edmund's cheek and hugging him lightly. She placed a small box in his hands. The box was wrapped with a box and had a sweet scent emanating from it. Edmund opened it to find a single chocolate truffle inside.

"The children made it for you. To say thank you for today. They always enjoy it when Uncle Edmund gets to spend the day with them. You could share it with Peter." Susan said as Peter stood behind Edmund giving Susan the thumbs up.

Susan knew Peter was as fond of sweets as Edmund was. The chocolate truffle was large enough for two to share, which was the children's intent after all. She rubbed Edmund's arm sincerely and pulled him in for an impromptu hug.

"I love you, Ed." Susan said, rubbing his back, "I love you very much."

"Because I look after your children?"

"Among other things." Susan said as she kissed his temple and hugged him again, "I just … I just want to be sure you know, that's all."

Edmund blushed before he returned the hug with a fervor. He rubbed her back and squeezed her tight, reveling in her words. Though they got along well, Edmund always felt he got along better with Orrin than he did with Susan. In the back of his mind he knew she still held him responsible for the trial of her husband during the Great Dark War.

Susan broke the hug and smiled at Edmund. Her husband always knew how to remind her of what was important. She couldn't let old grievances ruin all these years with her brother. After all, that grievance was years ago.

"I have a good husband, don't I?" Susan asked rhetorically, nodding her head in contemplation.

"Not as good as my husband!" Edmund grinned, turning to jump into Peter's arms, "He's the best husband in the world. But your husband's alright, I suppose."

"Right." Susan laughed, rolling her eyes as she kissed Peter's cheek, "Goodbye, Peter. Do this one a favour and get 'creative', will you?"

"Oh by the mane, don't encourage him, Su." Peter chuckled, "Goodnight, Su."

"Goodnight, Ed." Susan sighed contently before she turned and walked out of their chambers.

She made the short trip to her section of the castle, which seemed to grow with every child she had. Peter insisted that each child be given their own room, even though they tended to all sleep in the same room as their parents. Sure enough, by the time she returned to her chambers she found all four of her children asleep on top of their father, who was also sleeping peacefully. She stood at her doorway, simply admiring the sight before her.

"What more could this gentle queen ask for?" Susan said happily, before she walked over to her bed and lay down beside her husband.

Her twin boys snuggled up to her, while the two girls snuggled to their father. Orrin opened his eyes, letting out a soft yawn as he felt Susan's presence next to him. He turned and smiled sleepily at her.

"I was wondering when you'd be back, Promised One." Orrin smiled at his wife, "The children fell asleep waiting. And of course I didn't have the heart to send them to their rooms. They all looked so content."

"That's why they sleep in here, because they know their big fearsome Shian father lets them." Susan chuckled softly.

Orrin merely smirked as he closed his eyes and leaned over to kiss Susan goodnight. They shared a lingering angel kiss, with Susan cupping the back of her husband's neck to hold his lips to hers. When their kiss broke, she shuffled over to lean her head on his chest and sighed contently.

"I love you, Orrin." Susan whispered softly, yawning, "Goodnight, Sweet Prince."

"Goodnight, Promised One." Orrin whispered back, wrapping one arm around her, "Goodnight."

**_JUST A DREAM _**

Susan opened her eyes, sighing contently and expecting to feel the soft rise of her husband's chest beneath her cheek. Instead, she was greeted with a bitter cold chill and the sight of a burned out fireplace before her. She sat up, feeling her bones creak a little and her heart break a little more.

"Just a dream." She whispered despondently, eyes watering up a little before she shook her head and resigned herself to the agony of yet another dream.

"Su?" Peter asked, kneeling down beside her to rub her back, "Are you alright?"

Susan startled at his presence but then realized it must have been he who had placed her upon a makeshift bed. She sighed and turned to face him, nodding slowly.

"I'm fine." Susan whispered, eyes tired and drawn as she stood to her feet and donned her cloak, "Just a dream."

"A bad one?" Peter asked worriedly.

"Depends which way you look at it." Susan said, stumbling on her words as a few silent tears escaped her eyes.

She shared a glance with Peter before she nodded dutifully to him and left. Peter sighed as he watched her leave, fearing that the progress he'd made with her this trip had somehow been lost. Though he didn't know why exactly, the look on her face said enough.

"I'm sorry, Su." Peter sighed, staring up at the stars as his thoughts returned to his husband, "I hope you're faring better than I, Doubt-bucket."

**- TO BE CONTINUED -**

**A/N: Those of you who read JaM, and I can't imagine anyone wanting to read this series without reading that story first, will know that Orrin was Susan's husband before his death. Obviously he still has an impact on her life and I enjoyed writing him here. He is a character I miss writing so this was a good opportunity, but it is also a way for him to perhaps help Susan realize her anger at Edmund will not help her. So even from beyond the grave, he can influence his widowed wife in a positve way. We also see that in another life, Edmund would've made a great parent, but the shadow the Great Dark War cast over his life probably took that levity away from him. I miss writing the JaMverse so this series is a wonderful treat for me. I am hoping to finish this series and JaM's proper sequel and my take on Prince Caspian, Beyond Magnificent before the actual movie comes out. Thank you for reading and for all your feedback.**


	5. BW5 The Road to Hell

**Title: Just and Magnificent  
Volume - The Border Wars  
Chapter 5** - The Road to Hell  
**Pairing**: Peter/Edmund  
**Rating**: R  
**Summary**: _The road to hell is paved with good intentions_  
**Disclaimer**: C.S. Lewis owns the characters. I just love them!  
**Warnings**: Incest. Slash.  
**A/N**: This mini-series that takes place seven years after the events of Just and Magnificent's Celebration. Basically, seven years after the war. If you don't know what the war is? You probably shouldn't be reading this story. Read Just and Magnificent before you read this.

**Just and Magnificent - The Border Wars **

**Chapter 5 – The Road to Hell  
**

**_THE ROAD TO HELL IS PAVED WITH GOOD INTENTIONS _**

Edmund sat at his desk, eyes fixated on the map before him. Lucy sat opposite him, but on this rare occasion she did not have her usual smile of innocence. Instead she wore a somber, serious expression.

"Edmund … how could you?"

Edmund looked up at her before he returned his attention to the map. A map that was now marked with an ink slash, signifying victory. Yet in Edmund's heart, he felt no victory. Instead he felt the burden of guilt.

Peter's absence had been longer than Edmund expected, longer than he had hoped. In Peter's absence, Edmund had been forced to make decisions in the best interests of Narnia. Indeed, Narnia's best interest – her very existence, had been spared. Yet Edmund wondered if that cost had been too much.

"Edmund?" Lucy repeated.

"I acted in the interests of Narnia. They were going to march right into Narnia without even declaring war they had amassed an army that would have marched right into Cair Paravel. We couldn't let them position themselves without knowing what they were planning." Edmund sighed, "Then we learned what we were up against, and I had to move to intervene."

"But Peter …"

"Peter will understand." Edmund said, frowning, "He has to."

"The people are already talking about what has happened." Lucy said worriedly, "Ed … do you realize what you've done?"

"I saved Narnia." Edmund said bluntly, eyes raising to meet Lucy's.

"But at what cost? At what cost?"

Edmund absorbed her words, recounting his memories of what had taken place. At what cost? At what cost had he saved Narnia from an enemy attack? Would his actions end up making Narnia the aggressor in a war it initially sought to avoid?

"Not now, Lu. Please." Edmund sighed, "Not now."

"The people want a public enquiry. Many of our own believe that Peter is responsible for this."

"I will fall on my sword before I allow Peter to accept any responsibility for this. Peter is still away with Su, how could they possible afford him any responsibility?"

"Ed …"

"They want to hold someone to account." Edmund said honestly.

"Peter will not allow them to vilify you."

"They wish to understand. We cannot deny them." Edmund said stoically, "I just hope Peter returns soon. I miss my husband."

Edmund's voice was sad, heavy. His eyes were dark and despondent, the horror of what had taken place weighing heavily on his mind.

"It'll be alright, Ed. Peter will understand." Lucy said reassuringly, sitting in Edmund's lap so she could hug him, "You'll see."

**_RETURN OF THE MAGNIFICENT _**

The moment Peter sighted Cair Paravel on the horizon his heart immediately rose from the doldrums it had dwelled in since leaving. Much to Peter's dismay and resignation, Susan had remained in Archenland. Any duty that could keep her away from Narnia was a duty Susan seemed to relish.

It had been a trip of realization for Peter. A trip where he had resigned himself to the fact that Susan would always remain somewhat distanced from the other three.

The trumpets heralded his return to the Castle periphery and Peter greeted the Royal Guard with great gusto and affection. He dismounted his horse and handed it to the stableman before he ran up the front stairs leading into the main entrance of his great castle. He of course had broken protocol so that he could rush to the love of his life.

Edmund was still making his way out to greet Peter formally and return central power to him. He barely had time to gasp before Peter suddenly appeared in front of him and smashed their lips together in a breath stealing kiss. Soon Edmund was off his feet being kissed and hugged by his near giddy with joy husband.

"Peter!" Edmund gasped for breath, laughing happily as Peter crushed him in a tight embrace, "You're home!"

All anxieties and fears had drifted from Edmund's mind the moment Peter's wondrous face came into view and their lips met. He could do nothing but laugh and smile, gaze and adore. His husband was home. His great source of strength and inspiration had returned to help him through what he feared would overwhelm him.

"Oh, Doubt-bucket." Peter laughed softly, happily, his broad hands cupping the face of his love, "I have missed you so much more than I thought I could ever miss you. We've grown so used to one another in these years that the slightest separation makes me flurry with anxiety."

"If that's your way of saying you were miserable without me, I concur!" Edmund grinned, throwing aside all formality so he could jump into Peter's arms and hug him with all his might, "I love you, Peter. I love you."

"Come, let us put protocol aside for now. I would say hello to Lucy and then kidnap my doubt-bucket for the rest of the day." Peter grinned, kissing Edmund happily as he carried him along.

Edmund finally caught his own lack of propriety and jumped off, still blushing and smiling. He bowed slightly to Peter before he fell into line beside him, "One must never lose a sense of propriety, Peter."

"I'll give you a sense of propriety, Doubt-bucket." Peter said, interlacing his fingers with Edmund's.

"Promise?"

"I promise." Peter chuckled, "Now where is that sister of ours?"

**_CARES FORGOTTEN _**

Peter spent lunch with Lucy, sharing in each other's warm company. Edmund sat beside Peter, hands clasped constantly, even as they ate and talked. Lucy was her usual ball of energy, her banter quick and witty, laced with warmth and mirth. Edmund however could see that her eyes had questions for him.

_Did Peter know yet? Do you expect me to continue this conversation without mentioning it to him? How will this end, Edmund?_ These were the questions that Lucy's eyes asked Edmund every time they looked at one another.

Lunch ended without incident however with Lucy mentioning none of the awful business that weighed on both her own and Edmund's minds. She kissed Peter and Edmund farewell before leaving them to their own devices.

Peter wasted no time at all yanking Edmund out of his chair by the hand and dragging him toward their chambers. Edmund laughed and feigned struggle before Peter picked up his husband and carried him in his arms.

Moments later the two Kings were a mess of naked flesh and strewn garments. Edmund gasped, wincing as Peter entered him for the first time in what seemed like forever. It was an afternoon filled with cries, with grunts and declarations. An afternoon filled with the sweetest kisses and the strongest grips. It was an afternoon of love. Love made between two bodies. Bodies that housed souls bound by fate and destiny, by something impossible to describe or quantify.

"I love you." Peter cried out, tears stinging at his eyes before he let loose his love inside his doubt-bucket.

Edmund returned the words with a deep and searing kiss before the two kings collapsed in a sweaty heap. Peter could barely move, he was simply exhausted from an afternoon of love making.

"Even after all this time, I am as captivated by you as the day we were married." Peter whispered, kissing Edmund's earlobe, "Pray tell, did anyone dare try to garner your attention while I was away?"

Edmund chuckled, rubbing Peter's back before turning his face to kiss his husband's lips, "I did not know I had any attention to garner. After all, I am a married man."

"I know." Peter smiled, his index finger tracing the wonders of his husband's freckled cheek, "I know. Forgive me, Doubt-bucket. You know I am a horribly jealous man and I know that you are much desired."

"Bad time to ask for a masquerade ball then, is it?" Edmund smirked softly.

"Doubt-bucket …" Peter chuckled, flicking Edmund's nose gently, "I told you we were never going to have one of those again. I'll not parade around like some buffoon while others fall over themselves trying to win your hand. Your hand is available for none and a masquerade ball will only give fools a false hope."

"Peter … it would be awfully good fun, don't you think? Lucy loves them."

"Lucy did not attend the last one we went to." Peter said gravely, "Edmund, you can't be serious."

"That was years ago!" Edmund laughed, "You can't still be that anxious about them, can you?"

"Try me." Peter said firmly, "The only way we shall have a masquerade ball is if we are tied to each other. When it comes to you, my love, I am incredibly selfish and completely jealous."

"Alright then." Edmund smiled, snuggling into his husband's arms, "Another time perhaps. But … there is something I should speak to you of, Peter."

"If it is business or duty, you know it has no place in this bed, Doubt-bucket." Peter said, kissing Edmund's temple, "This is our sanctuary. Do not impose upon it with duty."

"Yes, Peter …" Edmund sighed, closing his eyes and contenting himself to lay in his husband's arms.

"You are my heart, Doubt-bucket." Peter whispered, yawning softly as he clasped Edmund's hand to his chest, "You are my heart. Sleep."

Sleep he did not however, for Edmund was wrought by anxiety and trepidation. He knew he would have to speak to Peter about all of this eventually. He wanted to be sure it was he who broke news of the Ettinsmoor incident to Peter.

Later that evening when Peter's slumber was so deep that Edmund was able to slip away, Edmund stood on their balcony overlooking the Eastern Seas. He rubbed his arms, unable to shake the ominous sense he felt.

"Doubt-bucket?" Peter called, wrapping his arms around Edmund from behind.

Edmund almost jumped, realizing he had been so consumed by his thoughts that his _fallen_ senses had failed him. Peter chuckled, squeezing Edmund closer.

"You don't think that after all these years of marriage I've learned a thing or two about taking you by surprise, _Rogue Warrior_?"

"Peter, you know I don't like it when you call me that." Edmund said uncomfortably, "Anyone else can call me that, but not you. You can call me Doubt-bucket. You can call me husband. On rare occasions I shall even let you call me Edmund. But you may never call me that."

"Why?" Peter asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Peter tried to placate Edmund by kissing his bare shoulder, but it did little to still his husband's queer mood. Edmund rubbed Peter's arms and sighed.

"Because when I was the Rogue Warrior, walking the world and places beyond the veil, I was not with you. I was lost to you. Don't remind me of that. I am not the Rogue Warrior to you. I am your Doubt-bucket, your love, your husband." Edmund said, turning in Peter's arms so Peter could hold him completely, "I am as you are to me."

"And I am because you are." Peter chuckled softly, squeezing his husband tightly, "All the words I could use to say how much I love you so seem incredibly inadequate. Aslan's mane, forever seems too short for us, my love."

Edmund took a deep breath, closing his eyes before he spoke. He knew he had to tell Peter what had taken place while he was away. Now was that time.

"Peter … there's something I have to tell you …" 

**-- To Be Continued --**


	6. BW6 The Burden of Kings

**Title: Just and Magnificent  
Volume - The Border Wars  
Chapter 6** - The Burden of Kings  
**Pairing**: Peter/Edmund  
**Rating**: Whatever the highest rating is. Contains graphic sexual content.  
**Summary**: _When the truth about Edmund's actions are revealed, the public outcry for Peter to take action begins to take a toll on their marriage._  
**Disclaimer**: C.S. Lewis owns the characters. I just love them!  
**Warnings**: SEX, Incest, slash. Violence. Romance. Movieverse. AU. angst, fluff.  
**A/N**: Set seven odd years after JaM. I'm going to try and fast track this side-series because I want to finish 'Beyond Magnificent' the sequel to JaM before Prince Caspian comes out in theatres, since this is my version of it. I may finish RWC before then, but it's not really relevant to BM, nor is this really, as they're both just side series to JaM, but BM is the actual sequel. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this chapter. I'll try and be quick about the next one. puts on mission hat 

**Just and Magnificent - The Border Wars **

**Chapter 6 – The Burden of Kings  
**

**_TELL ME _**

"Tell me what, Edmund?" Peter asked a little nervously as he stood before his husband.

And so Edmund told Peter. Told him of how during his absence Ettinsmoor had revealed their war machine and made haste for their border with Narnia. Told of how Edmund had authorized a strike that prevented the invaders from crossing into Narnia. Told of how preventing that strike had cost more than Edmund could have hoped for. His conscience.

"You did what?" Peter asked in disbelief.

"I contaminated a water supply along the border."

"On their side of the border or ours?"

"Theirs." Edmund said gravely, realizing the implications.

"And did you have confirmation that they had declared war on us?"

"They had not, but our intelligence st…" Edmund began to say before Peter raised his hand to silence his husband.

It was clear that the air of love had faded to one of duty and seriousness. Peter gripped Edmund's arms and stared sternly at him.

"What happened?"

"They lost a third of their army within days before marching back. They know it was us. And there were …" Edmund said anxiously, "… innocent casualties, Peter …"

"Edmund …" Peter said with disbelief in his eyes, "What have you done?"

"I made a decision. To submit ourselves to war or try and prevent it. I did not know that there was a town that depended on the same water source." Edmund said, turning away and holding his head in his hands in frustration, "The reports we received at first indicated that the army had suffered enough losses to force a retreat and significantly weaken their ability to launch a major offensive against us."

"Is that all this is to you? Strategy and offensives!?" Peter yelled, gesturing with his hands to emphasize as words, "Edmund, this isn't how we fight a war!"

"Would you rather I let them march into Narnia and slay every innocent of ours they pass on their way to meet our armies?" Edmund challenged, "Don't you think I tried to think of every possible way to avoid this? They rejected every diplomatic channel, every opening for a peaceful resolution. I could not wait for our own army to reach the border. They are still weeks away from reaching the northern border. It was us or them, Peter! They forced my hand!"

"It was not your hand they should have forced, it was mine!"

"Am I not a King?!" Edmund gasped in frustration, "Am I merely here as a token figurehead for you?"

"That is not what I meant, Edmund." Peter said, clearly not pleased with such a statement from his husband.

"I made the best decision I could in the interests of Narnia." Edmund said, clearly upset with the whole affair, "The moment they set out to march against us, they should have expected death. I didn't mean for that many to die. We believed they would get sick enough to force a retreat, buying us enough time reach the border and face them in battle. Something went wrong. But …"

"The innocents? From where they hail matters not, be it Ettinsmoor or Narnia. We do not slaughter innocents, Doubt-bucket." Peter said, just as upset as Edmund, "We are Narnian, not monsters!"

"If I had not acted, we would be at war by now, Peter." Edmund said, though he truly felt as guilty as Peter no doubt thought him to be.

"And because you acted, will we not be at war eventually anyway?"

Edmund's shoulders slumped as he turned and walked back into their chambers before sitting down on the edge of their bed. The Just King burst into tears of grief and guilt, gasping in frustration as he held his head in his hands. He looked up as Peter walked in after him, still clearly affected by the revelation.

"It wasn't supposed to be this way." Edmund gasped, his eyes filled with despair and the meekness of a child, "I made the choice. I did what I thought had to be done. It's what I do, Peter. I do the dark acts, the lesser tasks that you need not know of. I am the spymaster. I did what I felt had to be done. I made a choice, Peter. But was it the right one?"

"The burden of Kings." Peter whispered, sitting down beside Edmund, "The burden of Kings."

Peter's heart was heavy, but he still reached out and covered Edmund's hand with his own. He kissed his husband's hand and sighed deeply. Edmund turned to Peter with eyes that brimmed with watery emotion.

"I know what I did is not without consequence." Edmund said tearfully, wiping his eyes as he spoke, "I know there will be a price for what I've done. At the most, I hope I have prevented a war and losses for our Narnia. At the least, I hope to at least have bought us time to mobilize our armies against the enemy when they decide to attack next."

"At least." Peter whispered, his voice heavy, "At least."

**_FALLOUT _**

General Capies stood in the cartography room, studying the latest intelligence from the north. Oreius entered the room and the two shared a respectful nod before Oreius sought an appraisal of the current state of security. Capies informed Oreius of the incident in the north, an action which drew a raised eyebrow from the centaur.

"There have been no reported incursions on the border since that incident." Capies said, "The First and Third Legions are moving north west and north respectively.  
The Army Proper is moving along the coast toward the border."

"Then war is inevitable?" Oreius asked.

"It is as good as, General. In time, the Ettinsmoor army will move again. Their new ruler has his eyes set on claiming Narnia for himself."

Oreius let out what could only be described as a small snort of contempt. He cantered slowly toward the wall map and studied it curiously. If war was coming, then he, as the highest ranking in Peter's army, would play a key role in it.

**_STILL, ALWAYS _**

Edmund slept uneasily, tossing and turning, moaning occasionally. Peter slept beside him, his eyes pained with worry for his love's wellbeing. Edmund's own guilt tormented him, and so it tormented Peter also. Peter watched Edmund with concern, his fingers caressing the pale, freckled cheeks of his husband.

"I love you, Doubt-bucket." Peter whispered softly, kissing Edmund's temple.

He pulled Edmund into his arms and held him protectively, as if trying to protect Edmund from his own guilt and anguish. He smothered Edmund's face in soft kisses and rubbed his bare back. Edmund moaned in his sleep, plagued by nightmares, forcing him to grip subconsciously to Peter.

"I'm here, my love." Peter whispered, eyes laced with anxious worry as he squeezed Edmund tighter, "I love you, Ed. I love you."

"Still?" Edmund replied sleepily, his voice barely audible.

"Always, Doubt-bucket." Peter said firmly, "Always."

The two kings slept as well as they could, though Peter spent most of the night watching over his love. When morning came, Edmund opened his eyes and stared blearily at Peter. He kissed Peter tenderly, letting his lips linger and his fingers trace Peter's arms.

"I'm sorry." Edmund said, his voice soft and quiet, "I'm so sorry, Peter."

"It's alright, Doubt-bucket. It's alright." Peter assured, "Everything will be ok."

Edmund needed the reassurance. He needed the secure enveloping of his husband's love and presence around him, inside him. Sensing this, Peter gently turned Edmund onto his back and kissed him deeply, softly. His hands brushed down his husband's side, resting on the curve of his rear.

Their erections brushed against one another, heightening the natural attraction between them. Edmund's legs moved up around his husband's waist, opening himself up to what would come, to what was a constant part of their marriage. Peter reached for the ever present scented oil and slicked it over his manhood. He let out a gasp, the sleepiness all but gone now, replaced by the need to be joined with his love.

His finger, slick with oil, pressed into Edmund's rosebud. Edmund let out a shivering gasp, arching up at the intrusion. His breathing quickened as Peter continued his preparations. Peter could not help but smile at the expression on Edmund's face and began softly tracing kisses along his husband's jawline.

"Peter …" Edmund gasped, fingers pressing into Peter's shoulders, "Love me?"

It was more of a desperate plea to love him, rather than to ask whether or not Peter did so. To hear the anxiety in his husband's, his soulmate's voice, it was enough to cause Peter to pause his movements. He stayed his fingers inside his beloved and leaned up to press a kiss against Edmund's chest.

"It's alright. It's alright." Peter whispered, lining himself up to enter his beloved, "I love you."

"Still?"

"Always."

**_CHALLENGE THE JUST _**

"Edmund?" Lucy whispered as she knocked on his door, "Can I come in?"

Edmund raised his head and smiled softly at her, clearly pleased to see his younger sister. He stood up and moved around his desk, greeting Lucy with a kiss and clasped hands. He motioned for her to sit down, before he took his place in his own chair.

"Is everything alright, Lu?" Edmund asked.

"Well … I was wondering how things were with Peter. He's been back for several days now. You've both been so quiet. I just wanted to see how you were both doing."

Edmund frowned a little at the question, "I … guess they've been a little difficult at times."

"I thought so." Lucy said softly, "Peter has not yet commented on … that awful business."

"At least not publicly." Edmund sighed, "But you can be certain he has had a lot to say privately."

"It _was_ an awful thing, Edmund."

"Of that I am no doubt aware, Lu." Edmund said, casting his eyes down, "Peter is under a lot of pressure right now. The people want an inquiry."

"The people want answers." Lucy said gravely, "Will Peter grant the people their request?"

"Peter is a wise and fair King. I have no doubt he will do what he feels is best." Edmund said, closing his eyes and sighing tiredly.

"It'll be alright, Ed." Lucy said, reaching her hand out to cover Edmund's.

"I just want this business over with. There is a war coming whether we like it or not. This could threaten to derail our efforts to mobilize for the border."

"Even now your mind is on strategy, Ed." Lucy smiled, "Always thinking. Always strategizing."

"It's what I do, Lucy." Edmund said with a half smile, "It's what I do."

**_STRAINS UPON A DREAM _**

"The people are asking questions, Doubt-bucket." Peter said softly, rubbing Edmund's arms from behind, "They want an inquiry."

"I know." Edmund replied, eyes cast down as he stared over the balcony, watching the sunset.

"I don't know what to do."

"You'll do what you've always done." Edmund said softly, "You'll do what you feel is right."

"You're my husband." Peter said, a slight strain in his voice as he said the words.

"You're my King, Peter."

It was a statement with more resonance than Peter was expecting. Edmund raised an extremely valid point. As much as they loved each other, Peter was still King. His duty as a King came before his duty as a husband. Peter had rarely felt the two duties conflict as much as in this very moment.

"Why did you do it!?" Peter asked suddenly, frustration and emotion evident in his voice, "Why, Edmund!?"

Edmund closed his eyes and turned to face Peter. For days they had danced around the tension in each other's voices. For days they had played the part of husbands, trying to avoid the confrontation their duties demanded of them. Now the two roles were colliding. Kings and husbands, lovers and monarchs, they were colliding in a sea of anguish and frustration.

"I never believed someone I love so very much could be responsible for something so very contrary to all we hold dear!" Peter yelled at Edmund, tears in his eyes, "You have shamed me, you have shamed Narnia, you have shamed yourself!"

Edmund let out a pained sob, followed by a muted cry, "I did what I had to do! I did what I always do! I am the spymaster, the Master of the Order, the Lesser King, the one who dirties his hands while you shine yours! You were not here! Narnia was in danger and we did not have the …"

"I don't care why you did it!" Peter screamed at Edmund, "I don't care! The Rogue Warrior is above such things, isn't he!? Did you not realize what would come of your actions?"

"I didn't expect for it to turn out the way it did, Peter!" Edmund cried, pushing Peter away from him, "Why are you doing this!? What is it you really want to say to me!?"

"The people want an inquiry!" Peter gasped, sobbing fitfully as he clenched his fists, "They want me to call an inquiry on my own husband! Your actions are hurting us, Ed. They're hurting us. Our marriage is suffering. I can't even look at you without thinking about what you did."

"What?" Edmund asked, surprised by Peter's admission, "Can't even look at me? Why not, Peter? Why not?"

"Because I didn't think I could marry a monster!" Peter cried, his voice filled with a pained sob, "What you did was monstrous, Ed. It doesn't matter why you did it."

"A monster?" Edmund gasped, stepping around and away from Peter.

"No!" Peter said quickly, shaking his head and reaching out for his husband, "I didn't mean it, Ed. I'm sorry."

"Give them their blood inquiry then!" Edmund screamed at Peter, sobbing as he rushed off the balcony and into their chambers, "Do it!"

**_THE BURDEN OF KINGS _**

"Sire, I pray thee, how can we, free Narnian, sanction such an atrocity!?" A protestor called from the large crowd gathered in the southern courtyard.

Peter had summoned an assembly, allowing the people to speak their minds on the current scandal before he came to a decision about allowing the public inquiry. Things between he and Edmund were tense to say the least. They had degenerated with each day since his return to Cair Paravel. Without addressing the situation, Peter knew they would just get worse.

"I understand your concerns, but King Edmund sanctioned those actions to protect all of you." Peter stated, trying to appease the crowd, "For our freedoms. Freedom comes with a price. That price is often high, but if it is not paid, then we lose our freedoms, our families, and perhaps even our lives. He acted for all that you hold dear."

"What freedoms have we if we take others!?" Another protestor yelled, "People are looking at Narnia as though we are monsters! Our foreign campaigns are a disaster. Are our freedoms worth sacrificing everyone else's?"

"What we do could end up helping everyone else!" Peter protested.

"Tell that to the dead innocents!" A satyr yelled, "To them we are monsters and because of this scandal your name is spoken in the same breath as tyrant!"

This was one of the few forums where protocol was allowed to take a backseat to discussion. Peter understood the value of dialogue as much as he understood the value of order and protocol. The protestors respected Peter, but they were not shying from the right to use their free speech today.

Peter was struck by the passion exhibited by his own Narnian. It made him proud and yet it horrified him as well. To hear their vehement cries and understand the reasons they protested gave him much pause for thought.

"What is it you want? We cannot change the past." Peter said, frustrated and feeling helpless.

"No, but we can learn the truth!"

**_TO APPEASE THE PEOPLE _**

Peter had been placed under undue amounts of pressure due to Edmund's actions. Narnian were horrified that such an act was sanctioned by one of their own. Peter was horrified as much as they were, but his love for Edmund made it difficult to do what he would otherwise do. His marriage to Edmund was beginning to crack under the pressure of this scandal. They were both on edge, both waiting for Peter to answer the people's cries.

Peter strode into the Hall of Justice, acknowledging the bows and respect he received from his loyal subjects. He made his way to Edmund, greeting him with a nod instead of the usual kiss. This was incredibly odd for Peter, but a clear sign of his current frustrations. Edmund gripped the table in front of him and tried not to let it be shown that he was a little stung by Peter's formality.

"My Lord?" Edmund asked, "How may I serve?"

"Not now, Ed." Peter said quickly, hands clenched at his sides, "I've come to a decision."

"I see." Edmund said, taking a deep breath, "And that would be?"

"I am formally relieving you of your duties, pending a public inquiry into the actions committed in my absence. Until the findings of the inquiry are made known to all, you will no longer have any military authority and your powers as Master of the Order will be revoked." Peter said, remaining as proper and formal as he could.

Edmund took a deep breath and tried to keep himself composed. He tried not to let himself show how conflicted, how betrayed he felt at this moment. He knew it was likely inevitable. He knew that Peter was only doing what he had to. Still, it didn't make the sting of his words any less.

"Of course, Peter." Edmund said, nodding quickly.

Edmund turned to his second in command, acknowledging the change in command. He turned back to Peter, taking a deep breath and nodding respectfully before he made his quick exit from the hall. Peter turned after Edmund, his eyes suddenly saddening as he felt a pang in his heart. He wanted to run after Edmund, hold him, whisper the words that only a husband could, but he knew the hurt in Edmund's heart would not let him feel it.

**_A TOLL ON LOVE _**

Peter sat on his throne, tending to the monthly reports. Only Lucy sat on her throne, serving a mostly superficial role with her presence. Though Edmund would usually have been required to be here, due to his current controversy and stripping of duties, he remained absent. Susan was still away from Cair Paravel and so could not attend.

The entire ceremony was brisk and there was a tense air about it. Lucy would often cast worried glances in Peter's direction. Word had spread all over Cair Paravel about the public inquiry about to take place and Edmund's removal from power. Such dramatic events had not been known in Narnia since the Dark War with Lejious.

"This is Orrin all over again, Peter." Lucy said, a sharp pinch of emotion and worry in her voice, "Don't you see?"

Peter nodded curtly, eyes wet. He did not need to be reminded of the last days his brother in law spent in Narnia, vilified and driven to a path that eventuated his death. He did not need to imagine himself going through the hurt that had all but destroyed his sister's heart. He did not need to imagine an event that could lead Edmund along a similar path to Orrin.

"Orrin." Peter said, choking a little on the memory.

In Peter's emotional state, it did not take much to upset him. He kept himself composed, as Kings were expected to. He dismissed his aides and attendees, requiring a moment alone with Lucy. His mind had wandered to events of the past and to the Dark War that had left a pall hanging over Narnia years after. He felt the pang in his heart for all those who had been lost. Mr. Beaver, and his wife who died of a broken heart not long after. Lero, the loyal centaur. Eris, Princess of an entire race wiped from existence by the one who is many, Lejious. The gravity of that event still left a hollow feeling in Peter's soul. Finally, there was Orrin, Last of the Shian, husband to Susan the Gentle. So profound were the events of the Dark War that the memorial services years after were still laced with bitter tears.

It was perhaps more profound for Peter because out of the Dark War, he regained his greatest hope and most precious love. The Rogue Warrior, Edmund the Just, had been sealed in the annals of Salei Barion, waiting to be summoned for the war against Lejious. Peter let out a gasp of anguish just remembering how empty he was when Edmund was dead to him. The journey back to one another had been long and difficult, but death could not divide them. Remembering this struggle galvanized Peter with the belief that everything they were going through now would eventually pass.

Later that evening Peter made his way toward his chambers, hoping to somehow find the warmth he had sorely missed all day. He had worried terribly about his husband ever since he'd made the decision to allow a public inquiry. He had given Edmund his space, hoping by the evening that they could find some common ground as husbands.

"Doubt-bucket?" Peter whispered as he entered their chambers.

Edmund had avoided dinner completely, causing both Peter and Lucy to fear the path this inquiry had led them down already. Peter had requested the servants bring a dinner to their chambers especially for Edmund. He hoped the gesture would soften Edmund before he arrived himself.

Edmund sat beside the fireplace, the platter of food still untouched beside him. It was clear to Peter that Edmund was in a somber mood. He made his way over to Edmund and sat down in the chair beside him. Edmund turned to Peter, doing little else to acknowledge his presence.

"Doubt-bucket?" Peter asked, no longer having the air or tone of a King, but of a husband.

"Oh, is that what I am now?" Edmund said finally, an obvious hint of bitterness in his voice, "I feel betrayed, Peter. I feel like I don't want to be here with my husband because my husband hurt me."

"Doubt-bucket, please." Peter urged, reaching his hand out before Edmund jerked his hand away, "Edmund …"

"How do you expect me to react to this? How do you expect me to be?"

"I don't know." Peter said honestly, tearfully, "Edmund, I love you. I am your husband and I am High King. Today I was placed in a difficult position. Please try to understand."

"I'm trying, but you'll have to forgive me if I ask for some distance during this period." Edmund said, visibly miserable.

"Edmund, please." Peter gasped, tears flowing freely down his cheeks now, "I didn't want to do it. But you have to appreciate that what you did has consequences. I had no choice, Doub…"

"Don't call me that." Edmund growled, "Don't you call me that."

"What?" Peter asked, becoming more and more upset.

"Until this circus is over, do not ever call me your doubt-bucket. I am not your doubt-bucket. I am a man on trial in the court of public opinion, sanctioned by my very own husband."

"Enough!" Peter yelled suddenly, "Enough, alright!? We promised each other we would leave our duty at the door each night."

"How in Aslan's mane do you expect me to do that?" Edmund asked bitterly, openly sobbing now.

When Peter tried to embrace Edmund, Edmund pushed him away. He curled up into a ball and pulled a blanket over himself. Peter held his head in his hands and cried in frustration. He looked up at Edmund, gasping incredulously.

"You did this! You!" Peter yelled angrily, "I'm being punished for what you did!"

"Alright!" Edmund screamed, throwing the blanket off to stand up, "I get it! You've told me enough! I get it! It's all my fault! I'm sorry!"

Edmund pulled off his clothes and greeted a servant who tidied them away with a small wave. It was all he could do without breaking down anymore than he already had. He slid into his bed and slowly cried himself to sleep. Peter slid onto the bed, trying to hold Edmund. Were it not for the fact Edmund was simply too tired and defeated to protest, he would have done so.

"I hate you." Edmund gasped, sobbing, "I hate you."

"No." Peter said, losing his breath at the sound of those words, "You don't. You love me. And I love you."

"No, I hate you."

"I love you."

"I hate you."

"I love you." Peter repeated, closing his eyes and clutching Edmund tightly.

Edmund sobbed into his pillow, gasping breathlessly before he finally conceded, "I love you."

**TO BE CONTINUED**


	7. BW7 Duty, Love, Honour

**Title: Just and Magnificent**

** Volume - The Border Wars  
**

** Chapter 7** - Duty, Love, Honour  
**Pairing**: Peter/Edmund  
**Rating**: Whatever the highest rating is. Contains graphic sexual content at times  
**Summary**: _The public debates into Edmund's actions lead him to make a tough decision._  
**Disclaimer**: C.S. Lewis owns the characters. I just love them!  
**Warnings**: SEX, Incest, slash. Violence. Romance. Movieverse. AU. angst, fluff.

**  
**

**Just and Magnificent - The Border Wars **

**Chapter 7 – Duty, Love, Honour**

**_IT HAS BEGUN _**

"Narnia does not slaughter innocents! We do not poison children!" A voice bellowed across the congregated mass of dignitaries, military, civilians, and monarchs alike.

The Hall of Justice set the scene for a public debate over the actions committed on King Edmund's behalf in the conflicts with Ettinsmoor. Much of Narnia was divided on whether Edmund's extreme measures of poisoning a water source to prevent invasion was truly a justified act. Indeed, the act had prevented an unprovoked invasion by the Ettinsmoor army. Yet the cost and the manner of the act had caused great uproar, evidenced by the loud holler of calls amongst the crowd.

At the end of the hall behind the master table, Peter sat on his throne, flanked either side by Lucy and Edmund. For Peter, this was a truly difficult period. After much debate, he had decided to give the people their inquiry. Though Edmund understood Peter's decision, it caused undue tension in their relationship.

"And if he had not, then we would be the ones mourning for our own children when the Ettinsmoor army invaded our fair lands!" A leopard called out.

The leopard was quickly interrupted by the bellow of a centaur, "These acts are unbecoming of Narnia! They cast our just King into the shadow of a tyrant!"

A growl from loyal soldiers countered the attack on Edmund's character. The session soon ended. It was not the first, nor would it be the last. It was however, another day when Edmund did not speak to Peter afterward and left the Hall of Justice without a word.

Peter held his head in his hands and sighed in despair. He felt a reassuring hand on his back and knew it was Lucy doing her best to comfort him. He was grateful for her presence. He wished Susan was there as well. She was meant to be his pair after all. He felt improper for letting Lucy console him as she did. It was Susan whom he wished to confide in, to seek her counsel. He still felt the distance she had placed between them ever since the Great Dark War had fallen upon them.

"I cannot keep doing this to him, Luce." Peter said, gripping her hand tightly, "He's my husband."

Lucy had no words to comfort him. She had no words to reassure him. All she could do was be with him. Unfortunately for Peter and Edmund, she knew the pain was not over.

**_TENSION _**

"They are crucifying me, Peter." Edmund yelled at Peter as they stood in Peter's study, "They are crucifying me and you are letting them!"

"It is not my policy to mute the people of their right to speak!" Peter replied with frustration.

"I am your husband, you can't do this to me." Edmund said, closing his eyes as he struggled to calm himself.

"I do not wish to, Doubt-bucket. I'm trying to do what's right for everyone, including you."

"Forgive me if I fail to see that. All I see is my husband offering me up on a plate to all those who wish to partake in my carcass." Edmund said brokenly, moving out onto the adjoining balcony.

"Why must you wound me with such accusations?" Peter asked, eyes filled with despair and longing, "Do you think I enjoy this?"

"Well you are not stopping it." Edmund replied quickly, still facing away from Peter, "You have the power to, and yet you let it continue. Sometimes the people must be told what is right for them. They would listen to you if you said such a thing."

"I can't do that, Doubt-bucket." Peter said softly, sadly, "I am no tyrant."

"Are you a husband?" Edmund asked bluntly, turning back to face Peter.

Peter's eyes widened with disbelief at those words. Edmund's stinging attack had left Peter speechless. Edmund stormed past Peter, shoving him aside roughly before he reentered the study and left Peter's sight. Peter slumped back against the wall, head in his hands. He was trapped between duty and loyalty, and he felt it somewhat unfair that both seemed to conflict. Most of all, he felt it somewhat unfair that his marriage was rapidly deteriorating because of it.

**_GENTLE AND VALIANT _**

"The Gentle returns! Queen Susan comes home!" The heralds trumpeted as Susan entered the main gates of Cair Paravel, accompanied by her envoy.

Greeting her subjects with graceful poise, Susan dismounted her horse and approached Mr. Tumnus. Her return was unexpected by all, for she gave no warning of her impending return, nor did she travel with the usual royal escort. She had simply arrived on horseback with her most trusted. It was a rather rushed process to prepare for her greeting, which she was grateful for nonetheless.

"Their majesties have only just been informed of your return, Queen Susan." Tumnus said with a bow, "Your presence is most welcome, and a joyful surprise at such a …"

"At such a what, Mr. Tumnus?" Susan asked with a raised eyebrow.

"Such a … difficult time." Tumnus said, instantly regretting his allusion to any discontent.

"I know what has transpired in my absence, Mr. Tumnus, which is why I have returned post haste." Susan said, walking toward the castle, "I wish to convene a diplomatic envoy to Ettinsmoor immediately."

"We have already attempted to negotiate diplomatically with Ettinsmoor, but they have rejected all forms of dialogue."

"Foreign diplomacy is my mandate, Mr. Tumnus, and this is why I have returned. Do as I ask, please." Susan said firmly, before she broke stride away from him, only to be ambushed by a leaping Lucy.

"Susan!" Lucy squeaked, arms flung about Susan's neck, "You're home!"

Susan smiled, sincerely, yet her response was still somewhat muted. Of all her siblings, she was now closest to Lucy. Simply for the fact she had no reason not to be. Peter and Edmund were a far different story.

"In times such as these, I can be nowhere else." Susan replied, greeting Lucy with a kiss before the two walked with linked arms through the castle.

"I am so glad you are here, Su, it's been dreadful." Lucy sighed, resting her head on Susan's shoulder as they walked, "Horrid."

"Tell me what has taken place, Lucy. What has Edmund done and why have the people turned on him?"

And so Lucy explained what had happened. She explained what Edmund had done to prevent Ettinsmoor from invading. Susan listened with bated breath and somber eyes. Despite their tensions, she could somewhat understand Edmund's reasons for taking the action he did.

Moments later, Susan had left Lucy to speak with Peter, who was already rushing through the castle in search of her. Outside his study, he finally caught her and approached with open arms and the broadest smile he could muster. He was truly happy to see her.

"You have no idea what a welcome and sorely needed sight you are to my eyes, Su." Peter said sincerely, pulling her in for a firm and loving embrace, "My gentle sister, we are always lesser for your absence, and richer for your return."

"It is good to see you too, Peter." Susan replied, sighing as she returned Peter's greeting with equal sincerity.

She found it hard to keep her distance from her siblings when they all insisted on being so warm and welcoming. She bore them no hate, but she simply found joy a foreign concept since the end of the Great Dark War, over seven years ago.

Peter kissed her cheeks and then her lips, before he led her by the hand into his study. She sat down, hands resting politely on her lap while Peter offered her some tea. In a few moments he was sitting beside her, a fire roaring a few feet away. She had barely said a word, but she, and he both knew, that she was there to listen to him. She was there to hear, and to offer her counsel. It was her place, and her duty, both as a sister, and as High Queen. Peter trusted her implicitly, despite their strained relationship, and she did not rebuke that trust.

"I do not know what to do, Su." Peter sighed, taking a sip of his tea as he stared at the fireplace, "I am High King and yet I feel helpless to appease anyone in all of this."

"You are anything but helpless, Peter. You are wise, and you are the only one capable of steering Narnia through this crisis. War threatens abroad, and war rages in the minds and hearts of our people. Edmund is the key to all of this. Their fear of war, of becoming unworthy, has been focused on Edmund." Susan replied, her own tea untouched.

"I know … I know you and Ed aren't …" Peter began to say before Susan let out a small sigh.

Susan pondered Peter's words. She rarely spoke of her own feelings. Often she simply veiled them behind words of duty and counsel. This occasion was no different.

"It is unfortunate, but true, that we are tasked with things we are not often fond of. It is the burden of leadership." Susan said thoughtfully, "He did what he believed was necessary. He bears the responsibility of what happened. He must answer for his actions, but he must be judged fairly, Peter. We have already seen when … when one is judged unfairly."

"We must have an end to this, Su." Peter said dramatically, "We must. I should never have allowed these debates to take place."

"You did what you felt was best in the interests of transparency, and of our people."

"Sometimes the people must be told what is best for them. We are their parents, they must trust in our judgment, even if they do not like it." Peter stood up and paced, his cup of tea firmly held in his hand.

"The process has already begun, Peter. To stop it now would invite resentment greater than that already felt amongst the public." Susan said calmly.

"As ever, you are wise." Peter sighed sadly, "I just fear what this might do before it is over."

**_PLEASE _**

"How long are you going to do this to me?" Edmund demanded as he heard the familiar footsteps of Peter entering their chambers.

"Doubt-bucket." Peter said softly, moving to place his hands on Edmund's arms, "Please."

Edmund grabbed his husband roughly, pulling the unsuspecting man to him so he could rest his head on Peter's shoulder. It was a move unexpected by Peter, because it had begun so roughly.

"I do what you must not." Edmund whimpered, sobbing softly, "I do what you cannot. And now I am the villain. I am the forsaken. Will you forsake me too?"

Peter's response was swift and stern. He stared at Edmund, eyes solid and intense. Edmund gazed up at his husband, his own eyes rather weak and needy compared to Peter's. Peter gripped Edmund's arms firmly, almost growling at him.

"Forsake you? Forsake _you_?" Peter growled lowly, "How dare you? You, whom I have taken as my husband, the keeper of my heart, and the companion to my eternal soul. Forsake thee? How dare you? How _dare_ you?"

Edmund began to sob even more, which was quite unusual for one as stoic as himself. He stared at Peter, a longing in his eyes. A longing for days gone by, which he feared would not come again. Had his dream ended?

"I'm sorry." Edmund gasped, sobbing into Peter's shoulder, "I'm sorry, my love. I fear this is the end. The end of joy, the end of love. I am Orrin reborn. I am suffering now for my sin against him."

"Your sin?" Peter asked, surprised by this, "What sin?"

"I put the letter of the law above my duty to him. I shamed him." Edmund gasped, his tears running down the fabric of Peter's tunic, "I pushed him toward death, and forfeited out sister."

"Oh, Doubt-bucket." Peter sighed, eyes showing the hurt he felt even at the mention of Orrin's name, "It has been so many years. You cannot let this weigh upon your soul forever. It was not your fault, Edmund."

"But it was." Edmund sobbed, "It was. Because of it, Orrin is dead. Susan does not speak to us."

"Shh." Peter soothed, rubbing Edmund's back reassuringly, "Shh. All will be well, you'll see."

"I'm sorry, Peter. I'm so sorry."

Peter would hear no more apology. He lifted his husband into his arms and carried him toward their bed. With soft kisses and tender strokes, he soothed his love and held him until the peace of sleep was upon them both. Even then, Peter would awake during the night, an uneasy pang in his heart. He could not help but worry over the toll this public forum was taking on his doubt-bucket, and on their marriage. He wanted it to stop. He needed it to stop. Unfortunately, it did not.

Two weeks later, yet another public debate took place. By this point, Peter and Edmund's marriage was truly feeling the strain. The morning of this debate, Edmund left his marital chambers before Peter had even awoken. He made his way to the Hall of Justice, intent on performing his duties despite the current tensions. Whether the people approved of him or not, he still needed to make sure they were safe from harm. He still needed to make sure Narnia was not at risk of invasion.

"Captain Capies." Edmund said, nodding dutifully as he approached his Captain, "We should have received new word from the north by now."

"We have received no word, Sire." Capies replied, "The messenger is now two days overdue. We have sent scouts north to investigate."

"I am troubled, Captain." The Just King replied gravely, hands clasped behind his back as he studied the map, "I am troubled greatly."

"War continues to threaten and we at home fight amongst ourselves, while our King's character suffers." Oreius said, cantering slowly to Edmund's side.

"General." Edmund nodded respectfully, as Oreius did the same in return, "I understand the people's opinion of me has turned, but I cannot distract myself from matters of security."

"It is not your character I speak of, Majesty."

Edmund stopped at these words and turned to Oreius in surprise. He realized the implication of Oreius's words immediately. He knew the people's opinion of himself had turned, but Peter as well? It had to be a mistake. Peter was the magnificent one. Surely the people could not forget this fact. Peter had been chosen by Aslan, defeated Jadis, fought the one who is many and helped win the Great Dark War.

As much as Edmund wanted to believe this could not be true, he soon came to realize how very true it was. Later that afternoon when the next public debate was due, not only to discuss Edmund's actions, but the situation with Ettinsmoor, Edmund found himself faced with proof that the public opinion was beginning to turn against Peter, simply for the fact he was Edmund's husband. The people now believed that Edmund should be reprimanded for his actions, and so far, Peter had resisted doing so.

"Clearly King Peter cannot be impartial or trusted in this matter, when he is the husband of the accused!" Yelled a daringly vocal badger.

The call drew a gasp of disbelief throughout the hall. Though many had grown daring enough to question Edmund's character, so far none had gone so far as to bring Peter's character into such discussions. Crossing that line once in public was once too many for Edmund. He stood to his feet and slammed his fist down, growling loudly.

"Shut your mouth before I have you jailed for sedition!" Edmund yelled, face wrought with absolute fury, "I have had enough of these pointless and venomous debates that have done nothing except further the unease this kingdom feels. It ends now! It is quite clearly obvious that the public have lost their faith in me. I did what I had to do to protect Narnia and I do not regret one single moment of it. The fact you are here to regret only furthers my belief that I did what was in all of our best interests. Ettinsmoor is united, under the banner of a King we know nothing of! They have never been this united, this focused. Are you all so naïve to believe they would not turn their attention to our fertile lands? The Giants are not to be taken lightly. You have all spoken, and it is clear you despise me for what I did. So be it. But I will not let you, any of you, bring the good and flawless character of King Peter the Magnificent into question. If his character could be questioned for bias, he would not have put me up here to be judged by all of you!"

Edmund's last sentence was clearly a broadside at Peter. Peter's brow furrowed in surprise, showing hurt and surprise at what his husband had just said. It was too late now for Edmund to go back on what he intended to do. He could no longer be an effective part of this ruling monarchy.

"I hereby formally announce my intent to give you all what you want from these debates. Pending the outcome of this crisis with Ettinsmoor, I will formally abdicate my crown and … thus divorce King Peter by default. His character can never be in question. He always puts the people first." Edmund said, eyes watery as he stared at a stunned Peter, "Duty before love, right, Peter?"

With those words spoken, Edmund turned and marched swiftly from the hall. Disbelieving calls were raised from the crowd of onlookers, while Peter was beside himself. He could barely comprehend what Edmund had said. So much so that he had not even moved from his position.

Only Lucy was present of the Queens of Narnia, because Susan chose not to take part. It was perhaps a little too close to home. A little too much a reminder of what her husband had endured before his death.

"Edmund!" Lucy gasped, standing to her feet and calling after her brother.

Peter was still sitting in his throne, stunned and speechless. Edmund's actions had stilled the cries of even his most ardent protestors. The hall was filled with silence, save for the sound of a valiant Queen holding up her skirt and running through as fast as she could. By the time Peter had recovered his senses enough to raise his head, she was already gone.

"This forum is closed." Peter said suddenly, standing to his feet.

"But, Maj…" A voice was heard saying, before Peter turned on his heels and squared his eyes at the unfortunate faun.

"It's over!" Peter roared, anger in his eyes as he stared out across the crowded hall.

And indeed it was. The finality in Peter's tone made the crowd quickly begin to disperse. Once vocal members were now quickly silent, leaving the hall without any further proclamation. Peter stood with his palms red hot against the table before him as he continued to stare at the crowd, waiting for them to leave. Only when they were done did he allow himself time to finally absorb what had taken place. Only now could he fully grasp what Edmund had done. How could he let it get to this point?

**-- To Be Continued --**

After making his announcement, Edmund learns that his fears were well founded. The Border Wars begin when Ettinsmoor marches toward Narnian territory under the banner of their new king.


	8. BW8 The Wars We Fight

**Just and Magnificent - The Border Wars**

Chapter 8 – The Wars We Fight

_**SEVEN MONTHS ON**_

The Border Wars had begun. Narnia was now at war with Ettinsmoor. Seven months on from the scandal that signaled the official start of hostilities between, both High King Peter the Magnificent and his husband, King Edmund the Just, were leading the defensive skirmishes against the enemy.

The Border Wars were not fought in the traditional sense. There were hit and run, raid attacks on various fronts of the border between the two nations. High King Peter had taken the primary defense of the north eastern territories of Narnia, while King Edmund had taken the north western.

Rarely were battles of the concentrated type seen in the Great Dark War. The encounters were short, sharp, and brutal. The Ettinsmoor giants and ettin were amazingly adept at catching the Narnian forces by surprise in evening raids. It was generally believed that they had some kind of cloaking magic that aided them in this regard.

For King Edmund, the separation from his husband was a blessing. He had been publicly vilified in the lead up to the start of the Border Wars and to both defend his husband's honour, and his own heart; he declared his intent to divorce his husband, the High King.

Now he led a small force to fight back a half dozen giant who were threatening to spearhead a larger invasion force intent on taking Narnia through the Western Woods. It was during this period, that Edmund found himself isolated from the rest of his men and trapped in a small forest with giants tearing through trees and dryad in search of him.

A mighty crash that shook the ground beneath his feet told Edmund that one of the giants had perhaps met his end. Using his keen sense honed by his time as the Rogue Warrior, Edmund darted toward a large beech tree where he heard the faintest whisper of a tree spirit telling him the giants were just a few hundred feet away.

His vision of the skies was blocked by the trees but he could still sense the enemy was nearby. He could still hear their hearts beating as he raced closer and closer. Suddenly, emerging into a clearing he found himself face to face with two giants running toward him.

He increased his pace toward them, drawing his two swords and leaping into the air just as one of the giant swiped the ground at him. He landed on the giant's elbow, slashing with expert precision through a nerve that effectively rendered the giant's forearm and hand useless.

Without missing a beat he ran up the giant's hulking bicep and threw his quick sword up at the giant's head as he screamed. The sword stabbed through the roof of the giant's mouth and lodged in his brain. Still the giant had enough left in him to knock Edmund off his arm into the air just in time for Edmund to be caught by one of his gryphon who then let him go so the momentum sent him flying at the second giant.

With his second sword, Edmund held it out in front so he flew through the air like a bullet, stabbing the giant right through the air. The giant was dead before he hit the ground. Edmund gasped for breath atop his victim, drawing out his sword in a flash and turning toward the first giant who was still somehow fighting on.

Narnian soldiers now circled the giant, running in and tying him with ropes while gryphon circled overhead, attacking it at will. With its legs tied, the giant finally gave way and fell crashing to the ground. Edmund ran at it, leaping up and twirling with his sword, ready to strike a death blow. He stopped just as he landed on the giant's nose, pulling his sword out from the giant's mouth. The giant groaned in agony as Edmund pointed two swords at the giant's right eye.

"Submit and live. You are beaten and I have no desire to end your life." Edmund said plainly, still gasping for breath as his soldiers hurried to tie the giant down.

By now the art of trapping these large creatures had become a skill the Narnian army were very proficient at. This did not mean that the giants were taken without casualty. Just today Edmund had lost two of his most loyal satyrs in an earlier skirmish, and thus his patience was not available in copious amounts for this giant he currently had at his mercy.

"Neeevvveeerrrrr, Naaarrrnnniiiaaaannnn." The giant cried out, making one last ditch attempt to break free before Edmund swiftly ended its life.

"They never surrender." Edmund cursed as he surveyed the carnage around him.

Two dead giants, one injured gryphon, and some minor injuries to various members of his group. Not one giant had surrendered willingly and it was hard to keep them prisoner on account of their size. This meant that each giant that hadn't escaped, had been killed.

"By the Lion." Edmund swore, lumbering off the dead giant before he sheathed his swords, "Why won't they surrender? They are either too daft and stupid to understand surrendering means they get to live, or …"

"Or what, Sire?" Fatin, a hulk of a bear asked.

"I don't know. I just don't know, Fatin." Edmund sighed, "I am sick of this war."

"Sire, the other giants have fled." A herald gryphon cried from over head.

Edmund nodded gratefully to the gryphon before he set about returning to his camp. He would document the events of the day and send a copy of his log to Peter's camp to the east, and to Cair Paravel for archiving. The worst part of this for Edmund was making note of those who had perished during the day. Considering the number of engagements, Narnia had fared fairly well during the war in terms of casualties. But each casualty Edmund listed was someone he knew would be missed.

It all served to make him think of the one he missed. His husband. A husband he had threatened to divorce at the start of the war.

_**SEVEN MONTHS EARLIER**_

"Doubt-bucket!" Peter cried out, marching right after Edmund, his face flustered with emotion, "DOUBT-BUCKET!"

"I heard you!" Edmund snapped back at Peter, still not bothering to stop.

"Then stop this! What are you doing!?"

"I am divorcing you, Peter." Edmund stated, "I am certain you have heard me use the word enough times now to understand the concept of it."

"Edmund!" Peter shrieked, finally running to catch his husband.

Peter caught Edmund by the arms and gripped them tightly. He was almost shaking the slighter man, his grip was so fierce. Peter's eyes were wide with terror, his face a mess of anguish.

"Edmund, what are you doing to us?" Peter gasped, tears in his eyes, "We can settle this, Ed. We can find a solution together. Please. Do not do this to us. I love you, Doubt-bucket."

"Yes, Peter, I feel incredibly loved of late." Edmund said, though his resolve was quickly breaking at the sight of Peter looking so heartbroken, "Peter, I cannot reconcile staying with you under these circumstances. I am sorry, but I …"

"Are you?" Peter asked, his voice shaking with the emotion he felt, "Are you really sorry? Edmund, Doubt-bucket, after all we have endured. All we have fought for and achieved to be together. Would you truly wish to leave me? To leave us? Does my heart no longer beat in time with yours?"

"Peter, stop it." Edmund cried, his own eyes shedding tears without restraint now, "Please. We've been through this! I'm divorcing you and you know why. Please, let me go. Please, Peter."

"It isn't too late. I do not care what any others think if you change your mind. In matters of state I am forced to assume a position that sometimes requires me to make difficult decisions. But I thought you of all people would understand the difficult position I am in sometimes. This has been a very ugly affair, Doubt-bucket, and I am sorry that I have hurt you, but please …" Peter sobbed openly, holding Edmund's hands in his own, "… not this. Not this. You would take the very heart of me with you when you leave. I love you, Edmund. I love you."

Edmund was gasping from his own tears, doing his best to push them back but to no avail. He shook his head and pulled his hands free. The jerk of that one movement was like a dagger to Peter's heart. The rejection stung to his core. He stared despairingly at Edmund before he watched his younger husband turn and rush away.

Slumping against the wall, Peter held his head in his hands and let out a gasp. This could not be happening. After all they'd done. Defeated even death to be together. How could it come to this?

For Peter, the worst times were at night. The first night he sat on the edge of their bed, waiting for Edmund to come home and tell him he was sorry for leaving and that he forgave Peter for anything he'd done wrong. Then they would sleep as they should together in their bed.

That night was the longest that Peter could remember for quite some time. When he realized Edmund was truly not coming home, he curled up on the bed and cried into Edmund's pillow. He could still smell his husband on the sheets and was utterly despairing when he found they had been changed the next evening.

By the second night, Peter could no longer bear to be away from Edmund. He waited, and he waited, and finally rushed out of his chambers to find his husband. He found him in his old chambers, fast asleep. He sat down, tears pricking his eyes as he watched his husband sleep.

"Doubt-bucket, why?" Peter cried softly as he watched the hope of his heart in slumber, 'Why are you doing this to us?"

Edmund opened his eyes, ever the light sleeper. Even in sleep he was the Rogue Warrior, mindful of all around him. The only time he seemed to truly lull to a deep slumber was in the secure arms of his husband. Without those around him, he was clearly once more sleeping light.

"Peter." Edmund whispered, staring at Peter with half lidded eyes, "You shouldn't be here."

"Neither should you." Peter said angrily, though his voice was still soft, "You should be home with me, in our bed. I want you to come home now."

"No, Peter."

"I said now, Edmund!" He cried out, standing to his feet, "Get out of that bed and come home right this instant."

"You are the High King of Narnia, but I am still in charge of my own heart and I am not coming home with you." Edmund sighed, shuffling up the bed to sit against the headboard, "You shouldn't be here."

"You're here, aren't you?"

"Enough, Edmund." Peter stammered, "Please, come home. You are hurting me."

"I am hurting myself, Peter."

"Then come home, Ed." He pleaded, moving to Edmund's side and kneeling on the floor beside him, "Please, come home. All is forgiven from me and all can be forgiven from you. Just come home, please. I am sorry. Please, Ed."

"Why must you make this so difficult?" Edmund asked in frustration.

"Because ruining our lives and breaking our marriage should be the most difficult bloody thing either of us ever does!" Peter yelled, his voice truly angered, "That is why!"

"You can sleep in here tonight, but tomorrow, I will not tolerate this. If you continue to harass me, I will sleep outside the castle."

Peter had his own limits of how much he would tolerate of Edmund's cruel behaviour. He stood to his feet and adjusted himself firmly. He stared down at Edmund, his face tight with anger and hurt.

"Sleep here then, Edmund. Pretend it is only I who pines for you. Pretend it is not also you who pines for me. Pretend it is not me you love. Pretend we did not make those vows. Divorce? I did not think you so weak to ever entertain such a notion, Edmund." Peter said angrily, his eyes glistening with emotion, "I will leave you be. But do not ever claim that I did not fight for our love and our marriage, which is more than I can say for you."

With those words left hanging in the air, Peter turned and stormed out of the room. Edmund was instantly in tears, letting out a loud cry of anger and frustration. He threw his pillow off the bed and stood up, holding his face in his hands as he let out another loud cry of anger and started sobbing quite madly. Servants rushed into the room, afraid he was hurt or in need, but he dismissed them all instantly.

The next few days were quite somber for Edmund. He did miss Peter. He missed Peter so much he could barely function. He felt physically weaker for reasons he couldn't quite place. Was the process of divorce truly so taxing on him or was it perhaps something far deeper?

The hardest part for Edmund was seeing Peter succumb to his deepest despairs. Many times he was simply unable to perform his most basic of duties. When both were required to be in the presence of one another, the atmosphere was tense. It seemed to set the tone for all of Cair Paravel. Joy was muted. Celebrations were subdued.

Edmund did not enjoy hurting Peter. He did not enjoy venturing down this path that would lead to divorce. He did not enjoy being the cause of his husband's misery.

Yet even when the two did speak, they seemed to constantly be at odds with one another. Peter was caught between despair and anger. Despair that his Edmund had left him, and angry at Edmund for leaving to begin with.

While Edmund was doing this in part to try and protect Peter, he truly felt as though Peter had abandoned him of late. He felt within his rights to end their marriage because of what he considered a 'betrayal' on Peter's part.

"You let them crucify me, Peter!" Edmund cried at Peter during yet another of their heated arguments, "You broke your oath as my husband! You were supposed to support me, protect me!"

"I am not just your husband, I am the High King of Narnia!" Peter protested, yet again flush with emotion and brimming with angry tears, "Doubt-bucket, how many times must I beg you to come home? I am sorry I have hurt you, but please can you not understand what a difficult position I was in? I am your husband and I am also the High King of Narnia. We gave an oath not just to each other, but to this land we serve. I am their father, and for once my duty as their father and protector conflicted with my role as your husband and your protector. But which oath takes precedence? Do I choose the side of the one or the many? Do I choose the first oath I made when I took this crown or the second oath I made to you when I became your husband? Those oaths are not supposed to conflict, Edmund. But this one time they did and I was forced to put myself in a position that was completely untenable. I am not asking you to forget any of the hurts you feel. But I am asking you, begging you, if you love me, please let us try and work through to forgiveness so that we might continue to walk together in life as we have since the day I knew you were my heart given life. Doubt-bucket, I beg you, come home. Please. Come home …"

Those words resonated through Edmund's mind. Yet again however, the argument continued with more accusations. It degenerated into tit for tat accusations.

"You still didn't support me! You crucified me just like everyone else did!" Edmund yelled at Peter.

Peter cursed in frustration, almost pushed to breaking point and threatening to lash out at Edmund. Both men had often found their passion would take them to the brink of violence and sometimes beyond, but such was one of the difficult balances in their unique relationship. Thankfully it was the exception more than the rule, but right now the exception seemed to be close for both men.

Peter finally snapped, pointing his finger accusingly at Edmund and roaring with anger, "If you hadn't executed a plan that hurt innocents and civilians we would not be in this situation to begin with!"

"Oh so this is all my fault?"

"A good deal of it at least most certainly is!" Peter growled, "You acted in a disgusting fashion and if anyone should be riotously angry it should be me, not you! You acted in a manner that was completely unbecoming of a Narnian, and especially a monarch. You are held to ideals that must be adhered to Edmund or the rest of our society can never be expected to do the same. We do not slaughter innocents!"

"I didn't mean to do it!" Edmund cried out, screaming wildly out of frustration and pulling at his hair, "I was trying to protect Narnia! I didn't know! I didn't know! AHHHHH!!"

Edmund fell to his knees, screaming into his hands like a madman. Peter rushed to his side but Edmund wouldn't stop. He screamed and screamed and screamed till he was completely voiceless and could cry no more tears. It was one of the most horrifying sights Peter had seen in so very long. And he felt powerless to help because his scathing attack had been the cause.

Peter began to cry against Edmund's back as he rubbed it, wondering how it could have come to this. He wondered how such love could be tainted with such hurt and anguish? All he could do was cry into Edmund's back and try to hold him.

"I didn't want it to happen." Edmund cried, pushing Peter away.

Edmund stumbled to his feet, rubbing his arms as he staggered away, still crying weakly to himself. He felt despair as never before. The guilt of the public had now been added to by the guilt thrown at him by his own husband. Now more than ever he knew divorce was the only way. He couldn't be with Peter knowing Peter condemned him so.

_**ONCE MORE UNTO THE FUTURE**_

Edmund sat in his tent, writing his daily log as he thought about the events of that horrid argument so many months ago. Though much time he past, the sting of that argument of that period still lingered with Edmund, haunting him.

Since the war had begun in earnest, Edmund hadn't seen Peter since leaving Cair Paravel. They corresponded regularly to communicate and strategize the war efforts, but it was not the same as seeing each other every day as they had before this terrible war broke out.

"Sire, I'ohi has just fallen beyond the veil." A herald said, appearing at the doorway and bowing deeply.

Edmund closed his yes and cursed in frustration. Yet another soul lost. Another Narnian dead. He added the name to the log he was currently working on and wondered just how just this war truly was. Narnia did not even know why Ettinsmoor seemed so intent on invasion.

Yet each time he was informed of a death, Edmund began to wonder if perhaps Narnia would be better off trying to invade Ettinsmoor rather than simply protect its own borders.

He finished writing his log just as a herald called with communication from Peter's camp. Edmund took the scroll and opened it before his senior aides as it was no doubt in relation to the war effort. He was right. The communication included an update on the war from Peter's front as well as a plan to change their strategy to try and force Ettinsmoor into more organized, open battles and away from the guerilla warfare used so far.

"We are to march toward Peter's army." Edmund said as he looked to a map atop a table between himself and his senior advisors, "We will meet them three days west of here just over the Great River. His Majesty believes he has the enemy grouped and is forcing them toward us so we can pincer them and hopefully end this war with one fierce battle."

Edmund could see Peter's strategy had merit. With most things, Edmund always had a sense of apprehension. He felt it was his duty as Peter's second in matters of war and security that he must always consider the possible outcomes that Peter may not have considered.

As well as having his slight trepidation about such a bold move against an enemy who had been careful to avoid such large scale battles, Edmund was quite anxious about seeing Peter. It had been some time since they'd spoken face to face and he wasn't sure what to expect. After all, the business with their divorce at the start of the war, and their last encounter made him wonder if he was ready to face Peter in person again. He knew there was no way to avoid it. He knew it was his duty to serve Narnia and put his own situations aside. He couldn't help thinking of their last encounter and wondered if perhaps time had changed either of them enough to move past the hurt. Hurt caused by the events that surrounded the start of the Border Wars.

_**STEP BACK INTO THE PAST**_

Though the prospect of war with Ettinsmoor loomed, Cair Paravel was rife with this latest scandal between the Kings. Talk of divorce had quickly filled the land and all manner of creature and friend was offering to counsel the Kings in an effort to save their marriage. Those who had condemned Edmund now realized many of the reasons why he was distancing himself from Peter. They could see that perhaps King Edmund was trying to protect his husband as much as punish him with divorce. And yet many were still blaming King Edmund for committing the first true act of war between the nations.

While many offered counsel to the Kings in order to try and salvage their marriage and return goodwill to Cair Paravel, only one voice truly made an impact on Edmund. One voice he did not expect to hear. One voice he did not expect to help him.

"Edmund. We should talk."

Edmund raised his head from his desk and stood up immediately, surprised to see his visitor. Susan the Gentle, his elder and mostly estranged sister. Their relationship had not survived the events of the Great Dark War. She had never completely forgiven him for his role in the death of her husband, Prince Orrin of the now dead Shian Empire.

"Of course, Su. Of course. Welcome." Edmund said quickly, moving around to pull a chair out for her, "It is so wonderful to see you. I had not been told you were back in Cair Paravel."

He turned to her and smiled softly, wishing he could welcome her as he would Lucy, with open arms and a warm kiss hello. Their relationship did not extend far beyond cordial glances and nods of acknowledgment.

"I was in Glasswater when I heard the news about you and Peter." Susan said after she had gracefully taken her seat and Edmund returned to his.

"Oh, I see." Edmund sighed softly, nodding his head in understanding, "And … this is what you wanted to talk to me about?"

"Edmund …" Susan said, her voice already quite laced with emotion, "You … have a blessed gift in your marriage to Peter. Sometimes you do not truly appreciate the gift you have … until it is gone."

"Su, I …" Edmund said, tears brimming in his eyes as he realized the depth of her hurt remained ever bright.

"Let me finish, Edmund." Susan said, reaching across the table to take his hand in hers, as if to give them both strength, "There are some things we believe are so great we cannot overcome them. The issues you have with Peter, are they so great that you cannot overcome them?"

"He let them crucify me, Susan. He helped them."

"You mean like you helped crucify my husband when you felt you were somehow qualified to strip him of his honour?" Susan asked, her eyes shedding silent tears as she spoke, "Like that?"

"I didn't …" Edmund closed his eyes as he felt his own tears escape from the memory, "I didn't have a choice, Su."

"And does Peter?" Susan asked Edmund bluntly, "Does he have anymore choice than you did with Orrin? You expect me to accept that it is somehow ok for you to judge Orrin and crucify his honour while telling me it is not ok for Peter to do the same to you? Is he no more bound by duty than you were, Edmund?"

Edmund knew Susan was right. He knew what she was trying to tell him, but his pride still felt so much anger and betrayal toward Peter for his actions. Duty or not, Edmund could not shake the hurt. But if he could not, how could he expect Susan to forgive him for what he'd done to Orrin?

He wanted to move around the table and comfort her. Hold her. She had been one of the loneliest figures for all these years. Only Peter seemed to be able to reach her, but Edmund felt as though he should be the one to care for her. To see her tears now and know she would not accept his comfort, was a heartbreaking reality for him. Yet despite their strained relationship she had come to counsel him. He appreciated that greatly.

"What should I do, Su?" Edmund asked softly, his eyes meeting hers.

"Let the hurts heal in the comfort of your love." Susan said, reaching her hand up to his cheek, "There are so many things I wish I could have done. So many moments I wish I could have again. So many dances I still ache to move to. Do not let yourself become me, Edmund. Not for pride. Not for this. Not like this. Look at what I have become. Look at what I am. Do not become me, Ed. Not when you have a chance to live, to love. Cherish what you have. Cherish it."

"I …" Edmund began to say before he held Susan's hand against his face and closed his eyes, tears falling over her fingers, "I … I … sorry, Su. So, so sorry."

Susan stood up and moved to his side, kissing his temple before she whispered, "I know. I know."

She blinked back tears and stood upright, adjusting her dress and wiping her eyes before she turned and gracefully walked out. Edmund did not know how she carried herself with such poise but he truly admired her ability to.

Edmund mulled over her words and they truly did a lot to put his grievances into perspective. Did honour matter when it came to love? Was pride worth sacrificing a marriage over? Did the hurt he felt somehow undo the love he also felt?

It was later that evening when Edmund finally decided to confront Peter. He did so in their marital chambers, surprising Peter when he entered. Peter sat up in surprise, having retired to bed already. What was most telling about the scene was the fact Peter was firmly attached to Edmund's pillow and there were clearly tear stains upon them.

Edmund immediately felt himself losing his resolve. Just seeing Peter in bed, looking at him with unassuming, hopeful eyes, was enough to melt his hardened exterior. His eyes stung a little with emotion as he stepped forward slowly.

"Doubt-bucket?" Peter said in surprise, no trace of their earlier anger.

Edmund sat down on the side of the bed, staring down at the sheets for a little while before he looked up at Peter again. Peter said nothing, not wanting to risk saying the wrong thing. Edmund was back in their chambers, where he belonged. and Peter wasn't going to do anything to risk his Doubt-bucket leaving.

"I talked to Su." Edmund said finally, his voice a little croaky, "Or I guess you'd probably say she talked to me. She counseled me greatly, Peter."

"That's wonderful, Ed." Peter said, for he knew too well how rarely the two spoke.

Edmund put his hand out on the bed, as if making an offering. He said nothing for a while and waited for Peter to make the next move. Though Peter was careful, he seized the moment quickly, exhaling a deep breath when he had Edmund's hand in his.

Edmund began to cry softly, his cries becoming soft sobs as their hands gripped. Peter wanted to pull Edmund in, but he knew his husband well enough to know he had to give him space to move at his own pace. The two Kings said nothing for a time, but simply sat, hands clasped as both wept softly for their mistakes, for their anguish, and for the hope that somehow they might overcome them.

Peter did not once dare to ask if this meant Edmund was coming home. He didn't dare ask if the bane of his heart, a divorce, was to be reconsidered. All he did was focus his heart into the hand he held.

Edmund looked up at Peter and took a deep breath before he shuffled up onto the bed and threw himself atop Peter. He sobbed into his husband's chest and clung to him with all his might. He realized then that it had taken all his anger to keep himself from coming home earlier. He realized that despite how he felt hurt by Peter, this was where he wanted, where he needed to be.

"I love you, Peter." Edmund cried against Peter's nightshirt, "I love you."

Peter was too busy shedding his own silent tears to formulate a reply. This was the moment he had been waiting for. The faith he had in their love gave him the hope Edmund would come home of his own volition, but it had been tested in the time since Edmund first announced his intent to divorce Peter.

They needed to speak of rights and wrongs, of hurts and misdeeds, but there was no place or time for that here in this moment. The focus was not on who had committed which wrongdoing against the other. It was not on who had a right to be angry with the other. This moment was purely for love. For finding their sense of belonging with each other once more. The rest would come, but not here, not now.

For now they needed to cry, to hold, to exist. The candles burned lower, the night crept further in and still they remained silent. It wasn't until long after, when little but the insects outside could be heard, that Peter dared to breach their silence.

"You've come home, Doubt-bucket." Peter whispered when Edmund had finally calmed and the couple lay silently in the low light.

Edmund still lay with his head upon Peter's chest. He still clung to Peter, but his mind had now recovered enough to process the meaning of this moment.

"Peter?" Edmund said softly, tilting his head up so his chin rested atop Peter's chest.

"Yes, Doubt-bucket?" Peter replied.

"I didn't know what else to do."

"I know." Peter said, pulling Edmund up his body so he could do what he had ached to do since the first mention of divorce was made.

Peter kissed Edmund on the lips, unable to give him anything but a full, quite passionate kiss. His arms encircled his husband and he rolled them over so he was on top. The kiss continued, with Edmund holding Peter in place just as firmly was Peter was doing to him. When the kiss finally broke, Peter breathed out a huge sigh of relief.

"I feared that I may never taste such beauty again, Doubt-bucket. Why did you have to torment me so?"

Edmund looked up at Peter, whose face hovered just inches above his own. He pondered what Peter said to him, taking time to consider his reply. He didn't want to say anything that might start another argument. Not this soon after finding each other again.

"Peter? I did what I did because I felt … betrayed. I felt abandoned. I didn't feel like you were supporting me." Edmund sighed, speaking as evenly a tone as possible, "I felt betrayed, more than anything. I felt betrayed. Susan, however, in her infinite wisdom, made me realize that perhaps you were in as difficult a position as I was when … well that dreadful business with Orrin happened. She told me … not to become her. Not to let this go, what we have. She didn't want me to become like her, Peter."

"That is perhaps one of the most heartbreaking things I've heard, Doubt-bucket." Peter said sadly, resting on his side now beside Edmund, his fingers ever constant somewhere on his husband's form.

"She was right though. About a lot of things." Edmund sighed, sitting up off the bed.

Peter sat up immediately the moment Edmund moved off the bed. He reached out to stop him from leaving, fearing some unexpected departure and an end to their brief reconciliation. Edmund responded quickly, turning to Peter and placing his hand on Peter's forearm.

"I want to take off my boots and change for bed." Edmund smiled, finding Peter's action to be rather endearing, "Is that alright?"

"Our bed, right, Ed?" Peter asked, a little too anxious to let anything go by without proper clarification.

"Yes, Peter." Edmund replied, his smile growing slightly, "Our bed."

"Oh … well … good one, Ed."

"Yes, very good." Edmund chuckled, reaching down to take off his boots.

"Are you mocking me?" Peter gasped, mock affronted.

"Peter, I would never mock you." Edmund replied quickly, "Why mock you when I can make fun of you instead?"

"Why, you little blighter!"

Edmund screamed out laughing the moment Peter tackled him off the bed. The two wrestled playfully on the floor, Edmund flailing one bare foot and one boot as Peter tickled and wrestled his mercilessly. Their playful exercise did much to alleviate any tensions that lingered about them. It also did a great deal to raise the adrenaline and in turn, some other sensations that had been long denied by their separation.

"Peter, what are you doing?" Edmund gasped, still laughing.

Peter had clearly won the wrestling match mainly due to Edmund's inability, even as the Rogue Warrior, to resist Peter's all conquering tickles. Edmund was shrieking in laughter as Peter continued tickling him, but now the play had grown rather more 'intimate'. Peter had long shed his nightshirt, but he'd given Edmund no chance to do anything other than squeal and plead for mercy.

Now however, Peter's lips were feasting on Edmund's neck while Peter's hands worked under Edmund's tunic. In moments Edmund was half naked, both boots now off and clearly his tickling torture had given way to something far more appealing from his point of view. Peter was quite forcefully rendering Edmund naked and in a few short groans and gasps, Edmund had his legs around Peter's waist and Peter was quite hurriedly mounting him.

"Aren't you rather eager?" Edmund laughed, playfully nipping at Peter's chin, "Where is my big romantic wooing and gentle love making?"

"Oh sod off, Ed." Peter laughed, reaching between his legs to make sure his spit coated phallus was ready to penetrate his husband.

"Well, how about a please at least?" Edmund asked, still laughing and quite happily amused by this rather unromantic union.

"Alright, please Peter, make love to me." Peter said, leaning down to kiss Edmund softly, "Can you say that?"

Edmund just laughed and let out a grunt and an 'ow' as Peter impaled him, slowly at first, and then rather rapidly. Edmund was a mix of whimpers and gasps and groans and scowls and blissful smiles. He expected a little rest once Peter was fully seated inside him, but Peter was quickly one determined High King.

"Aslan's mane, Peter!" Edmund laughed, locking his ankles around Peter's lower back just to hold on, "I'm not a horse!"

"Pity, I could ride you all day if you were." Peter countered, laughing himself as he kissed Edmund messily.

It didn't take many of Peter's firm thrusts before Edmund was indeed begging him for more. This wasn't at all the romantic coupling Edmund expected they might enjoy. No, it was brash, playful, crude, and just perfect. He couldn't imagine any union as perfect. Peter was happy partaking in his offerings and Edmund was happy receiving Peter's.

"Now … let … this be … a lesson …" Peter laughed, gasping and thrusting, his muscular torso covered with a sweaty sheen, "… never … to try … to leave me … again!"

Edmund was far too busy thrashing and kissing and squeezing Peter's chest to truly absorb anything he was saying. The smile on his face was contagious. When he finally did manage to muster a word in his lust filled daze of bliss, it was rather incomprehensible.

"Iffin … you a… maybe … oh!" Edmund gasped, hair slick against his forehead, "Did … ugh … this … more … I ow! … wouldn't have!"

Peter took those words as a challenge. Laughing and moaning in lust, Peter did 'this' for quite some time. Several climaxes later, Edmund was pleading for mercy from the unending pleasure. Peter had truly loved him to the point of exhaustion. Much to Edmund's horror, his abilities as the Rogue Warrior didn't offer him much to keep up with Peter's commanding stamina.

The night ended rather blissfully for both Kings still on the floor. They lay on a sheepskin rug with a blanket Peter had pulled over them. He did not slumber immediately. Edmund, on the contrary, was fast asleep just moments after he had nestled himself in his husband's arms. It had always been the one place he felt safe enough to let himself fall into a deep sleep.

Peter remained awake, holding his naked lover, the keeper of his soul, safely in his arms. He wanted to trace each curve, each muscle covered with delightfully soft skin. He wanted to count each freckle the moonlight allowed him to see. He wanted to savour each dear moment Edmund slept in his arms, where he belonged.

Unfortunately, the blissful reunion did not last long. The next day the two kings found the time to air their grievances once more in an attempt to settle them. It was during this rather heated argument that a herald came with news of a visitor from Archenland. King Lune's daughter, to be precise.

Her obvious desire for Peter had been a constant source of conflict over the years. Though Peter constantly denied Edmund had anything to worry about, the tentative state of their marriage made Edmund insanely jealous. Lucy found this particularly amusing as it was usually Peter screaming bloody murder whenever anyone dared to look at Edmund with even a hint of desire.

When Edmund walked onto a balcony leading off the ballroom and found the Princess in Peter's arms, he immediately turned and stormed off. Moments later, Peter was chasing after him.

"It might have crossed your mind to assume something other than I'm bloody cheating on you because I'm comforting a crying friend!" Peter yelled after Edmund, "What's wrong with you, Edmund? Every little thing I do lately just sends you off into one of your bloody tantrums!"

"Little thing?" Edmund gasped, turning around and stopping Peter instantly with a fearsome show of strength, "Little!?"

"I can't keep up with all your bloody grievances! We've got too much else to argue over without adding this to it!"

"Why were you holding her!?"

"Because she was crying! King Lune is dying, Edmund. She's here to secure our alliance on his behalf because he's afraid it might weaken after he dies!" Peter yelled, clearly frustrated and hurt, "Where is your faith in me?"

"Well … I didn't know, did I?"

"Well now you do, are you happy?" Peter asked, pacing back and forth a few steps in frustration, "Edmund, we can't keep doing this. I am tired of fighting with you."

"So stop fighting." Susan said, surprising both of them, "Stop fighting. Stop acting like a pair of _boys_, and start acting like men."

She stood with her hands on her hips, dressed as the goddess that many viewed her to be. It was rare to see her so elegantly dressed as she tended to shy away from functions such as the current ball to honour the presence of King Lune's daughter. Neither man dared to give Susan and argument, both just refusing to look at the other.

"He knows what he did, Su." Edmund said, pointing at Peter, "He didn't support me when I needed him to."

"Oh, Ed, we are not going back to this, are we?" Peter cursed in frustration, "Is that what this is really about?"

"That's what this has always been about!"

"I did what I had to do! I didn't want to do it! I didn't enjoy any of it! I still love you!" Peter cried out, doing his best to keep his composure.

"Enough! Edmund, stop acting like a spoiled brat. Peter, start acting like you know better. Even if you don't." Susan said firmly, raising her eyebrow at them both, "You are married and you have been for many years. Start acting as though you realize how significant that is. Your petty arguing is just that; petty. It might surprise you to notice this, but my prevue is foreign diplomacy. The emphasis on that is diplomacy. I suggest the two of you meet with me tomorrow and we'll see if we can't settle this war between you with some mediation, shall we? This has to stop. It isn't good for Narnia. Now, try to behave for the rest of the evening. Thank you."

With those words hanging in the air, Susan turned and walked briskly away. Edmund couldn't believe it. She hadn't spoken to him as much as she had in the last week for years. Clearly she was quite invested in them saving their marriage.

Peter gave Edmund a very steely glare at that moment. A glare that Edmund found almost frightening. He gulped a little nervously, waiting for Peter to make the next move. He did.

"You made an oath to me, Doubt-bucket." Peter said, pointing at Edmund, "You will honour that oath as I will honour mine. You will air whatever grievances you have with Susan when we meet, and you will work with me to find a new peace in our marriage. I will not accept any talk of divorce and I would expect someone of your courage to walk a path far less cowardly. Am I understood, Edmund?"

Edmund marched up to Peter, standing toe to toe with him as he poked his finger in Peter's chest, "I will honour my oath when you honour yours. You may be High King and I may be your subject, but in this marriage, I am your equal, not your servant. I am not your wife, and you will not order me around. There will be no divorce, but you had best hope to Aslan that you find a way to make me happy, Peter, or you will wish I asked for one. Am _I_ understood?"

"You are heard, Edmund." Peter said, nodding in acceptance of Edmund's counter statement.

Peter turned away and put his hands on his hips. He wanted to cry. This was all such hard work. Their marriage had been filled with such joy, but the last few weeks had been nearly unbearable.

It was hard to be what he knew he should be. What Susan knew he should be. The mature one. Edmund was so capable of bringing out the defiance and frustration in him. He felt Edmund's hand on his shoulder a few moments later and turned his head to look at it. He let out a sigh and nodded gratefully to Edmund.

No words were said and soon Edmund was retiring for the night to their chambers. This time, it was Peter who wasn't sure he wanted to return to their room, but he knew he would. He always would. He just wished they could settle these differences between them once and for all, so it would be over and done.

Unfortunately for Peter, they were never able to meet with Susan. The very next day saw word of Ettinsmoor opening hostilities against Narnia. An emergency strategy meeting was called before Peter set out for the north and Edmund readied a secondary force to move to the north west. This sudden flare up in activity cost the kings the time needed to fully seal the damage done to their marriage. The most telling example of this was the public goodbye between them. The kiss was cold and brief. The hug was nonexistent. Little did either realize just how long it would be before they had a chance to rectify that fact.

_**A STRANGE REUNION**_

As Edmund prepared to lead his army over the Great River, he could vaguely hear the trumpets of Peter's camp just over it. The time had come. Seven months on from that tumultuous time in Cair Paravel and the Kings were too engrossed in war and separated by distance to bring about true healing in their relationship.

"All hail, King Edmund the Just!" Peter's heralds cried as Edmund's army was welcomed to the camp of their brothers in Peter's army.

Edmund cantered into the camp at the head of his army, finally reaching the meeting point where he would face Peter. When Peter emerged from his tent, all around fell to their knees. Edmund walked forward to meet Peter and bowed respectfully.

"Majesty, I come as asked, to serve and fight." Edmund said regally, "My army is now yours, Sire."

With those words spoken, he fell to one knee in honour of Peter. He placed his sword in front of him on the ground and lowered his head. Peter stepped forward and picked the sword up before he placed his hand on Edmund's shoulder.

"Rise, noble King, and be received with welcome. I accept your army into my own and offer thanks for your loyal service to Narnia and the Lion." Peter said formally before Edmund stood up and the crowd around cheered.

Edmund surprised himself with a small smile, which Peter returned. It had been so very long. Their greeting had been so formal, as required, but it somehow set an atmosphere of distance between them.

"You look well, Peter." Edmund said finally, smiling softly at Peter.

"Oh do shut up, Ed." Peter said with a relieved smile before he stepped forward and crushed Edmund with a mighty hug, "By the Lion, I have missed you, my sweet Doubt-bucket."

"What happened to noble King?" Edmund asked, content to let himself be crushed, "I do quite like that title."

"Ed, I said shut up." Peter said dryly, laughing as he held Edmund in his arms, "How many months has it been, Ed?"

"Too many, Peter." Edmund confessed, "Too many. But I believe it has been almost seven."

Edmund pulled off his coif and removed his gloves. Peter took his hands in his own and raised them to his lips. It was this gesture that Edmund felt began to lessen the gulf between them. For a long while Peter held Edmund's hands to his lips, eyes closed.

Tears began to become visible at the edges of Peter's eyes. Edmund feared their reunion would soon become rather emotional. He hoped not, as they were in the presence of a great many subjects. Peter sensed this and dismissed them before he led Edmund by the hand into their tent.

Peter affectionately began helping Edmund out of his armour and when Edmund was down to his bare feet and leggings, Peter pulled him onto his lap. He let his head rest a while against Edmund's chest, as his calloused fingers stroked Edmund's bare back.

"When this war is over, I am going to make things right for us, Doubt-bucket. I promise." Peter whispered.

Edmund wrapped his arms around Peter's neck and let his head rest on his older brother's shoulder. It had indeed been a long time since they'd seen each other. And their parting had been on a dubious note. This caused the intervening time to be filled with uncertainty as to whether their marriage or more importantly, their love, would survive it.

Edmund could tell the Border Wars had taken a toll on Peter. He slumped a little more. His eyes were a little dull from seeing too much death. Though Edmund had experienced his own set of troubles, he was nonetheless immediately inclined to try and comfort Peter. After all, legally at least, they were still married.

Given the cool and rather strange reunion they had just experienced, Edmund wasn't sure if spiritually married still applied. There was a tangible detachment between them. Even in Peter's heartfelt words, Edmund sensed a desolation, a lack of empathy.

"Too much death, Peter?" Edmund asked softly, kissing Peter's ear and trying to find their harmony once more.

"Too much death, Doubt-bucket." Peter whispered, tilting his head up to kiss Edmund softly, tentatively, "Far too much."

"Surely by bringing me here and uniting our forces, you see an end to it?"

"I hope, Doubt-bucket." Peter sighed, kissing Edmund's neck and hugging him with need. "I hope. This war has been long and gruelling. I didn't just unite our armies for this strategy. I united our armies to unite you and I. I am weary of this war and fear I have lost myself in it. I needed you with me because I feared without you, I would have become lost in the despair of it all. I wanted you here with me, for myself, and in the hope that together we might invigorate one another and end this war."

"Alright, my love." Edmund said softly, cupping Peter's cheek and leaning in for a soft, tentative kiss, "Together."

**Title: Just and Magnificent**

**Volume - The Border Wars  
**

**Chapter 8** - The Wars We Fight  
**Pairing**: Peter/Edmund  
**Rating**: Whatever the highest rating is. Contains graphic sexual content at times  
**Summary**: _Seven months after demanding divorce, Edmund reflects back on those events while fighting in the Border Wars.  
_**Disclaimer**: C.S. Lewis owns the characters. I just love them!  
**Warnings**: SEX, Incest, slash. Violence. Romance. Movieverse. AU. angst, fluff.


	9. BW9 When Love is Done

**Title: Just and Magnificent**

**Volume - The Border Wars**

**Chapter 9** - When Love is Done  
**Pairing**: Peter/Edmund  
**Rating**: Whatever the highest rating is. Contains graphic sexual content at times  
**Summary**: _The burden of love weighs upon High King Peter._  
**Disclaimer**: C.S. Lewis owns the characters. I just love them!  
**Warnings**: SEX, Incest, slash. Violence. Romance. Movieverse. AU. angst, fluff.

**Just and Magnificent - The Border Wars**

Chapter 9 – When Love is Done

_**A BATTLE TO REMEMBER**_

"Second cavalry, charge!" Peter cried out, waving his sword in the air as a line of centaur charged into the battle.

The engagement Peter had planned for was now in full swing. Narnia had forced the Ettinsmoor forces to group, allowing the Narnian to pincer them from two sides. On their right flank, Edmund's forces were already devastating the enemy. Peter's forces were baring the brunt of the Ettinsmoor might, but Peter knew he had to secure a crushing victory in order to render Ettinsmoor unable to continue a war effort.

The new Ettinsmoor ruler had yet to make his presence felt in battle. Something that Peter found rather cowardly. Still, his intelligence sources had informed him that the Ettinsmoor army couldn't survive another stunning defeat.

His armour covered in blood, Peter galloped toward a giant, riding right under its legs and slashing at its ankles. He narrowly avoided getting knocked off his horse in the process. As the giant staggered, three centaur charged at it, leaping up to stab at its thighs while a rhino knocked out the giant's legs.

Before the giant fell it grabbed hold of one centaur and tore it in half without flinching. It was a frightening show of power from the giant. Unfortunately this meant the giant was shown no mercy and when it hit the ground, the remaining centaur swiftly rendered him deceased.

"Ready crush!" Peter cried out, his voice hoarse but his message was well received.

Overhead, Gryphon began emerging from trees all around the battlefield. They carried large clumps of sawdust mixed with fireweed. Fireweed was known to irritate the giants greatly and cause them to scratch at themselves. While many gryphon wings dropped their sawdust bombs over the giants, more gryphon followed by dropping large boulders overhead as well.

Edmund's army capitalized on this coordinated attack by forcing his own army to the rear of the Ettinsmoor forces. They were pinned in now and forced to fight on all sides. Victory was in sight, but not guaranteed.

Sensing their defeat, the giants began attacking with brutal desperation. They stomped, smashed, and ripped apart any living thing around them. Edmund was truly horrified at the sight of so many Narnian meeting such horrific ends.

With his army fully committed, Edmund knew he had to do more than he already was. Though he didn't profess the virtues he possessed as the Rogue Warrior, he always brought them to bear in battle when needed. He kicked his horse into a gallop and charged at the deadliest group of Ettin and Giants. Two ettin and three giants.

"Pretty good odds!" Edmund gasped as he drew his two swords and held them out like wings.

His horse charged through the legs of one giant, allowing Edmund to slice through its Achilles tendon. Or at least what he assumed was the giant equivalent. The giant screamed and fell into one of its comrades, taking them both to the ground. An ettin spotted Edmund, swinging at him.

Instead of running, Edmund kicked his heels to rear his horse up. At the top of the horse's raise, Edmund jumped on its back and kicked off toward the ettin. As ettin were shorter than giants, this gave Edmund near head level with it.

The ettin swung his fist at Edmund as Edmund flew toward it. Taking the punch would've likely meant a sudden exit from the battle for Edmund, and so he twisted his body in midair, moving his legs to catch the blow and used them as his own momentum to leap toward the ettin's face. Two seconds later half the ettin's face was on the ground.

War was never pretty. Despite his ability to kill with practiced ease, it was rarely a joy for Edmund. Still, he was here to do just that and so he continued his one man carnage.

Peter caught a glimpse of Edmund's heroics and cursed inwardly. His husband was altogether completely bonkers. Flying through the air, leaping, jumping, doing all manner of acrobatics and strength shows. Despite his faith in Edmund's long proven abilities since returning from Salei Barion years ago, Peter never grew complacent that his husband was invincible.

He knew as well as any that Edmund was quite the target for the Ettinsmoor forces because of his deadly efficiency. Edmund had at least three enemy giants upon him and more heading toward him. Peter galloped toward the melee involving his husband and quickly added himself to the mix.

"Hello, Peter!" Edmund gasped, rolling under a hammer crush from a giant before he leaped on top of it and ran up the giant's arm, slashing all the way.

"Doubt-bucket, you are quite mad!" Peter cried out parrying with a troll who fought with the giants, "When this is over, remind me to give you a lesson in playing nicely with others! I think you rather enjoy battle too much!"

Peter was knocked off his horse by the troll, and soon found himself with a troll standing on his chest. He let out a gasp and stabbed his sword up into the troll's thigh. The troll jumped back, allowing Peter to roll to his side and then forward, rising with a half circle slash that cut the troll up its middle.

Peter smashed his way through the split torso and ran toward Edmund. Despite all his senses, Edmund couldn't fight off all his enemies. As another troll ran toward Edmund from behind, Peter ran toward it at a perpendicular angle. He threw himself into a shoulder charge just as the troll was about to impale Edmund from behind.

The troll howled as Peter's shoulder charge sent it flying into a nearby boulder. Before it had a chance to recover, Peter's sword clanged into the boulder right through the troll's neck. He turned to Edmund, gasping heavily for breath.

"Oh, thanks, Peter!" Edmund called out, still busy weaving through giant attacks.

"Death of me." Peter said, hands on his knees as he caught his breath.

"Peter, behind you!" Edmund cried suddenly.

Peter turned just in time to see an axe coming down on his head, but not in time to react. It all happened in a flash. He felt his life flashing before his eyes, but before he could make peace with his end, the shadow of a mighty centaur leapt over his head. The centaur parried the axe just before it killed Peter.

Peter gasped in stunned surprise, before he focused himself and raised his sword. He needn't have bothered. The owner of the axe was on the ground dead, with a charged Oreius standing over it.

"Sire." Oreius said regally, nodding to Peter.

"Oreius, I love you." Peter grinned gratefully, before he turned and rejoined the battle.

"Of course, Sire." Oreius replied, before he too joined his King's side.

It was a formidable sight. Three of Narnia's greatest in battle, side by side. High King Peter, King Edmund, General Oreius. They were a fearsome fighting force. The mighty cry overhead of another loyal friend Roan was also heard before he too joined the fray.

Indeed, it seemed apparent now that Narnia's side was rapidly ascending to victory. When that victory finally came, Peter fell to his knees, closed his eyes and let out a cry of release. The war had been long and arduous and all Peter wanted was for it to be over. Surely with the bulk of Ettinsmoor's forces defeated, they would not dare try to invade Narnia.

_**THE BURDEN OF LOVE **_

"My loyal Narnian!" Peter cried out later that evening, "Today we celebrate a stunning victory against our enemy! But we do so with heavy hearts for the cost of one of our own is a pain we all must bear. To those whose lights have left us, we honour them now!"

Peter raised his goblet high just as many others did. Around the Narnian camp many were partaking in the celebrations. The cleanup of the battlefield had paused for the day, but most of the dead Narnian had been recovered already.

"We pray now that this battle, this victory we have forged today will make the enemy realize that Narnia will suffer no invaders! I give you my word that we will protect our lands and never again suffer the tyranny of a dictator. No Jadis, no coward King who does not fight with his own army will overrun our lands. Those brave souls who gave their lives today did so because we believe in our right to exist, to live, to breathe in free Narnian air. Let us never forget all those who are not here today. The souls we leave in the meadows and the burrows and cottages and palaces of home, they are why we fight. They are why we die. My beloved sisters. Your beloved children, your wives, your daughters, your sons, your fathers, your mothers, all those you love and live for. For them we cannot accept anything other than total and complete victory. I thank you all for the courage you show, the courage you give me. With Aslan's grace the march toward home shall begin in but a week or two. Let us all bow our heads and give a moment for our brave lost."

Edmund bowed his head and closed his eyes, letting his mind reflect on the punishing battle of the day. Many were injured, but would hopefully see home soon. Many had died, and would never see home soon. Edmund's eyes were sombre when he opened them, feeling a swell of emotion as he looked up and found an equally sombre Peter staring at him.

Edmund stepped forward and rubbed Peter's arm softly, "Good words, my love."

"My love?" Peter asked with a soft smile, "Those are good words, Edmund. I wish you would share them with me more."

"Well, we mustn't be greedy, Peter." Edmund smiled, leaning in to give Peter a soft kiss on the lips.

"You are usually so aloof at times like this." Peter said softly, grateful for Edmund's affection, "Trying so hard to be … hard, so that others will not believe you otherwise. Because for some strange reason you seem to feel you are less of a man than I. And yet I am certain that we are both very much the same in that regard. Anatomically speaking, at least."

"That's a big word, Peter." Edmund grinned playfully, giving Peter another kiss.

"I'd best use smaller ones then so you will understand me, Doubt-bucket."

"Oooh, we are very smart today, aren't we?"

Peter chuckled and interlaced his hand with Edmund's as they walked through the camp slowly, greeting and smiling at those who fought, those who were aided, and those who suffered injuries in the battle. Despite the sadness over the losses endured in this long campaign of war, the mood was hopeful and upbeat. Many believed this would mark the end of the Border Wars.

"Do you think this King of the Giants will concede now?" Edmund asked softly as the couple walked.

"One can only hope he will see reason in the face of such staggering defeat. We have shown him the resolve of Narnia and our ability to defend ourselves. I do have such little respect for a leader who does not lead the charge."

"First into battle, last to retreat, right, Peter?" Edmund asked, kissing Peter's hand thoughtfully.

"Yes, Doubt-bucket. You know this as well as I. One of us would always be here to lead our Narnian. It is our duty." Peter pulled Edmund into his arms and kissed his cheek, before they both stood holding each other in the night for a while.

"When we get home, Peter, I hope … things will be better for us." Edmund said softly, nestling his face in the crook of Peter's neck.

"I will work tirelessly until they are, my dear Ed." Peter whispered, truly revelling in this tender moment.

"Peter?"

"Yes, Ed?"

"Try not to die, please." Edmund said quietly, kissing Peter's neck as he spoke, "You almost let yourself be taken today. Were it not for Oreius, I would be mourning you."

"And if I hadn't saved you, I would be mourning you, Doubt-bucket." Peter countered, squeezing Edmund a little as he spoke, "You would not wish that upon Narnia. Such grief would consume the land."

"I was never at risk, Peter. I am the Rogue Warrior!" Edmund smiled, sighing contently on Peter's shoulder.

"I thought the Rogue Warrior was retired, Ed."

"Retired? I'm too young to be retired. Besides, once a warrior, always a warrior. A warrior's heart can never retire." Edmund said sagely, softly, "A warrior's heart fights for what he believes in at all times. It is a way of life that I can never retire from."

"Why does that give me little comfort and much anxiety?" Peter asked with a chuckle, inhaling the scent of Edmund's hair, "Oh, Ed, you do not know how truly happy I am to have you here with me."

"You don't know how surprised I am at how happy I am to be here with you." Edmund said, squeezing a little closer to Peter, "I will confess I have had my misgivings. I do not speak of divorce, for it is as you saw, a cowardly path. We made oaths and our integrity binds us to those oaths. But … it has just been so long, Peter. And before we parted last things were so … difficult for us. I wasn't certain I wished to see you because I didn't want to go back to where we were then."

"You break my heart, Ed." Peter whispered, his eyes pained from Edmund's words, "You break my heart with your words. I am a fool for your heart, because even when we fight, I still ache to see you, to hold you, to touch and smell you."

"You are a better man than I, Peter."

Peter picked Edmund up in his arms, smiling a little emotionally, "Do not argue. Do not complain about me treating you like a woman. I wish to carry you to our tent and make love to you."

"The last time we had reunion sex, Peter, you rode me like I was some horse."

"That was … seven months ago, Ed. I remember well how you liked to neigh." Peter said softly as he carried Edmund, "But I confess, tonight is not that night. Tonight I wish to love you. Tonight I wish to honour you."

Edmund could feel the emotion in Peter's voice. He could feel Peter's hurt and anguish. He knew a lot of it was due to the burden Peter carried as High King. The burden of this war and all those dead and maimed in battle. It broke Edmund's heart to feel such deep emotion residing within his husband. Edmund knew Peter was not just a great man, he was a good man. A good man with a true heart.

"I always like it when you're gentle." Edmund said, his fingers tracing Peter's lip and his own voice surprisingly shaky with emotion, "I always like it when you love me, Peter."

"Then you shall always like, Doubt-bucket. For I shall always love." Peter whispered, stopping at the entry to their tent.

He leaned down and pressed a kiss to Edmund's lips before the guards pulled aside the entry. Peter stepped through with his beloved in his arms, stopping at the bed and sitting down on the edge. Without letting Edmund out of his arms, he managed to wedge off his boots. He pulled Edmund's off and began rubbing his slender feet.

Peter smiled at the touch of the surprisingly soft feet. Edmund hated to hear it, but he had very slender and almost feminine feet and hands. Long, slender, soft. Peter couldn't help but admire them as he rubbed.

"That feels nice, Peter." Edmund whispered, eyes closed as he curled up against Peter's chest, letting Peter rub his feet.

"You feel nice, Doubt-bucket." Peter said softly, "You feel … like an angel."

Another time Edmund might feel inclined to make light of Peter's comment. Tonight however, sensing Peter's vulnerability, Edmund only smiled gracefully in response. He couldn't help but feel the pain Peter felt, lingering just below the surface. He opened his eyes and tilted his head up to look at Peter before he reached up and cupped his cheek.

"You feel like a King." Edmund whispered proudly, "A brave, noble King who cares so deeply for his kingdom and his subjects that he wears the pain of their suffering and loss on him like a mantle. You feel like righteousness given life. But such goodness sometimes means you cannot help but feel sadness for the loss of other goodness."

Peter's eyes began to water a little as he looked down at Edmund. Edmund's words truly hit the heart of his pain. He nodded as Edmund spoke before he began to weep openly and soon he was sobbing.

"I promised myself we would not have another war after the darkness that filled our world took so much." Peter cried, easing Edmund onto the bed so he could curl onto his chest, switching their positions as he shed his emotions.

Edmund held Peter's head to his chest, letting him cry. He couldn't help but feel tears stinging his own eyes. His fingers curled through Peter's golden locks and he wondered how such beauty, how such magnificence could know such pain and torment. The depth of Peter's heart truly knew no bounds.

"It isn't your fault, Peter." Edmund whispered, "It was mine, remember? You did not bring this war to Narnia. I brought this war to Narnia. If you wish to blame, blame me, Peter."

"Now it is almost over, I … I feel it all starting to settle upon me, Ed. The guilt, the loss, all of it." Peter cried softly into Edmund's tunic.

"Love it away, my King." Edmund said softly, "Love it away in me. Please."

Peter looked up at Edmund, tears in his eyes. He truly didn't feel inclined to let free feelings of lust. However, he understood what Edmund was saying. He could not help but marvel at the beautiful symmetry of it all. Edmund was his completion. They completed the best and worst parts of one another. When he would stumble, Edmund would rise as he did now.

The anguish and guilt Peter felt for all those lost in this cursed war was overwhelming. Only love could keep it from driving him to despair. He knew no greater love than the one he felt right now for his Edmund, for his Doubt-bucket.

Tearfully, Peter slid Edmund's tunic up and placed the softest kiss atop his bare stomach. Edmund let out a gasp and closed his eyes. Tonight would not be for laughter or joking as they would often do. Tonight would be for love, for the sharing of grief, and the merging of hearts.

Peter's calloused fingers played across the exposed skin and he let out a small cry of anguish, tears falling from his eyes and onto Edmund's slender waist. Peter kissed his own tears from Edmund's skin as he slid the tunic up further. Willingly Edmund raised his arms and allowed Peter to remove his tunic completely.

With a sombre smile of thanks, Peter placed a small kiss upon Edmund's freckled cheek. He slowly began a journey of tender touches and soft kisses down Edmund's defined torso, stopping once he reached his leggings.

Slowly the process continued. Peter gently and carefully removing each item Edmund wore. When Edmund was completely naked, he lay on their bed, gazing up at Peter.

Peter mustered a small smile for Edmund, though his eyes were still laced with emotion. He let out a sigh of approval, marvelling at Edmund's angelic beauty. He truly was, even now, still so untainted. Still so very … Edmund.

When Peter removed his own tunic, he felt every scar, he followed every line on his body. He no longer felt like the Peter of old. He simply felt … old. He felt hollow. He felt emptier than on that hallowed day when he ascended the throne with such bright enthusiasm.

When Peter was naked, he felt naked. It was so starkly opposite to that of his love, his Doubt-bucket. Peter simply sat on the bed awhile, looking at the differences between he and his husband. His own hands felt so battle worn. His body was hardened with muscle from fighting and battles. He felt worn and used, and so very hollow.

He lay down beside Edmund, on his side so he could just look at him. So he could take in the wonder that was his love, his salvation. He felt so unworthy and yet he would never say it. Could never say it. Such words would hurt his love, and could never be spoken.

"I love you." Peter whispered, reaching one hand out to rest on Edmund's chest.

Edmund covered that hand with his own and turned to look at Peter, "And I you, Peter."

Peter did not need to say the words he felt he should. The request for permission was granted in Edmund's eyes. The understanding was granted in Edmund's voice. The love existed simply from Edmund's presence.

Peter needed that love. He needed all that Edmund could offer him so that he would feel whole again. So that he would feel again.

Their lips met as Peter descended upon his love. Their kiss was soft, yet sure. Their fingers moved with growing confidence. Yet it was Edmund who silently, subtly nudged Peter toward the act of love.

Fingers to lips, resting on hips, sharing the silent love between two souls, two kings. There were no words needed to accompany the act between them. No words needed to worry lips between teeth. No words needed to trace the muscled arms laced with freckles. No words needed to press one love into another.

Lips continued to merge. Fingers gripped at tense muscle on backs. Gasps met in time with the slow, gentle rhythm of love.

There was no rush to seek conclusion. No hurry to end the act of union. There was only time. Time for love to find expression, to find completion.

When love was finally done, the candles had long burned out. The moonlight illuminated Peter's greatest hope, his greatest joy, his greatest love. It was at that moment, long after the cries of battle had faded. Long after toasts were made and songs were sung. Long after the pleasure filled gasps had filled the night sky. Long after all of this, love was finally done.

In this moment, Peter finally found the one thing only love could give him. A smile. The smallest and faintest and truest of smiles. A smile gazed upon his slumbering salvation. Tonight, love was indeed done.

**Title: Just and Magnificent**

**Volume - The Border Wars  
**

**Chapter 9** - When Love is Done  
**Pairing**: Peter/Edmund  
**Rating**: Whatever the highest rating is. Contains graphic sexual content at times  
**Summary**: _The burden of love weighs upon High King Peter._  
**Disclaimer**: C.S. Lewis owns the characters. I just love them!  
**Warnings**: **SEX**, **Incest**, **slash**. Violence. Romance. Movieverse. AU. angst, fluff.

**Volume - The Border Wars**

**Chapter 9** - When Love is Done  
**Pairing**: Peter/Edmund  
**Rating**: Whatever the highest rating is. Contains graphic sexual content at times  
**Summary**: _The burden of love weighs upon High King Peter._  
**Disclaimer**: C.S. Lewis owns the characters. I just love them!  
**Warnings**: SEX, Incest, slash. Violence. Romance. Movieverse. AU. angst, fluff.

**Volume - The Border Wars**

**Chapter 9** - When Love is Done  
**Pairing**: Peter/Edmund  
**Rating**: Whatever the highest rating is. Contains graphic sexual content at times  
**Summary**: _The burden of love weighs upon High King Peter._  
**Disclaimer**: C.S. Lewis owns the characters. I just love them!  
**Warnings**: SEX, Incest, slash. Violence. Romance. Movieverse. AU. angst, fluff.

**Volume - The Border Wars**

**Chapter 9** - When Love is Done  
**Pairing**: Peter/Edmund  
**Rating**: Whatever the highest rating is. Contains graphic sexual content at times  
**Summary**: _The burden of love weighs upon High King Peter._  
**Disclaimer**: C.S. Lewis owns the characters. I just love them!  
**Warnings**: SEX, Incest, slash. Violence. Romance. Movieverse. AU. angst, fluff.

**Volume - The Border Wars**

**Chapter 9** - When Love is Done  
**Pairing**: Peter/Edmund  
**Rating**: Whatever the highest rating is. Contains graphic sexual content at times  
**Summary**: _The burden of love weighs upon High King Peter._  
**Disclaimer**: C.S. Lewis owns the characters. I just love them!  
**Warnings**: SEX, Incest, slash. Violence. Romance. Movieverse. AU. angst, fluff.


	10. BW10 The Sacrifice of Honour

**Title: Just and Magnificent**

**Volume - The Border Wars**

**Chapter 10** – The Sacrifice of Honour  
**Pairing**: Peter/Edmund  
**Rating**: Whatever the highest rating is. Contains graphic sexual content at times  
**Summary**: _Narnia and Ettinsmoor meet to discuss the terms of Ettinsmoor's surrender._  
**Disclaimer**: C.S. Lewis owns the characters. I just love them!  
**Warnings**: SEX, Incest, slash. Violence. Romance. Movieverse. AU. angst, fluff.

**Just and Magnificent - The Border Wars**

Chapter 10 – The Sacrifice of Honour

_**ONE STEP TO PEACE**_

"Do you believe this meeting will yield the outcome we desire, Peter?" Edmund asked as he lay with Peter in their tent.

Peter stopped massaging Edmund's foot for a moment as he pondered his answer. He frowned a little as his mind mulled over the possibilities of the coming meeting between himself and the King of Ettinsmoor. It was widely believed and accepted that Ettinsmoor would concede defeat. Narnia would then demand the systematic disarmament of forces along the border between the two nations. Ettinsmoor was hardly in a position to challenge their resounding defeat in the last battle.

"Well, Doubt-bucket." Peter said thoughtfully. He pressed a kiss against his husband's ankle before he moved up his body. He laid his chin atop Edmund's bare chest, sighing softly, "One can only hope that since reason has failed previously, the resounding call of defeat will succeed in its place. We will ensure today that the terms of non-aggression are absolute."

"Then we best ensure the High King is up and dressed, shan't we?" Edmund said with a soft smile.

Edmund rolled Peter onto his back before he moved down, kissing Peter's hair, his ear, his cheek, his chin, his nose, and finally his lips. For a time, the couple revelled in the chaste, warm kiss. Peter let his hands roam up Edmund's lean back, pressing his fingers into Edmund's shoulder blades. Edmund chuckled softly against Peter's lips, before he let out a content sigh.

"And this is going to help that cause, my love?" Peter chuckled, stealing another soft kiss.

"Not at all." Edmund smiled, moving slowly atop Peter, "But it will help me feel very positive about the day."

"Well then, we must continue."

Peter laughed softly, his lips meeting his husband's before the couple descended into a myriad of lovemaking positions. They had used their reunion to rekindle the bonds of love with great fervour. Nights and mornings were filled with all manner of gasps and cries.

For many in the camp, there was a hope that the reunited kings would bring a stronger offensive from Narnia. A hope that a victory would come swift and true. That victory had come and now the camp had a hopeful aura. The time for Ettinsmoor's official surrender had come.

When the two kings had completed their morning of love, they both prepared for the day ahead. Servants made sure both men were dressed in armour that was polished and cleaned to its very best. Edmund paced back and forth outside his tent, his mind mulling over the events ahead.

"You will be very careful, Doubt-bucket?" Peter asked as he stepped up to Edmund, cupping his face and pressing a kiss to his nose.

Edmund was leading the forward party which would venture ahead to the meeting area to ensure it was secure before Peter made his way over after the Ettinsmoor King had arrived. This would act as a security precaution for Narnia's High King and give Edmund a first glance at a hitherto unseen enemy.

"Of course, Peter." Edmund reassured, tilting his head slightly to share a lingering kiss.

"A bind that never breaks?" Peter asked softly, somewhat tentatively.

Despite the warm and love filled time of reunion between the kings, Peter was still apprehensive about speaking the first half of such a potent tradition. It was such a bold question, a bold statement, and one that Peter had not been able to say since before the Border Wars began. Their tense relations made him even now fear that Edmund might reject him. For a moment, Peter could see the slight hesitation on Edmund's face. Their bond was not absolute. The hint of hesitation sent a shiver of despair through Peter, but before he could vocalize his thoughts, Edmund responded.

Edmund pulled Peter's coif back so he could run his fingers through Peter's hair. He leaned forward, kissing Peter's ear, his cheek, his opposite ear and cheek, his nose, his temple, his chin, and finally his lips. By this time, Peter was halfway between chuckling and gushing. It was almost as if he was being blessed by love itself.

"A bind that cannot break." Edmund whispered finally, smiling at Peter.

Though Peter still felt the moments of hesitation, he was truly grateful for Edmund's return to his statement. He had no doubt their marriage needed attention. It would receive his full attention upon the settling of this war.

"I love you, Doubt-bucket."

"And I you, Peter." Edmund smiled softly, "And I you."

Peter cupped Edmund's face for a moment, "Still?"

There was a questioning in Peter's eyes as though he could not shake the tenuous state of their marriage. He was certain their time apart had done them no favour, but he was hopeful that there was still enough of a bond to rebuild upon.

"Always." Edmund said sincerely, "Always."

"Then go in peace, Ed." Peter said with a small smile, "Go in peace."

Peter watched as Edmund left, mounting his steed and giving Peter one last glance and smile before he rode away with his party. Peter watched on with pride, marvelling at how fine a warrior Edmund had become. He would trust none above Edmund to stand by his side in battle.

When the afternoon sun came over the Narnian camp, Peter was ready and waiting to depart for his meeting with the Ettinsmoor King. Gryphon scouts had patrolled the distance between the Narnian camp and the meeting area. The meeting area was halfway between both camps.

"The way is clear, Sire!" Roan cried from overhead, "Our forward party is waiting at the meeting area!"

"We are ready to depart on your order, Sire." Oreius said as he cantered slowly to Peter's side.

"Is today a day for peace, Oreius?" Peter asked his loyal friend as he mounted his unicorn and looked up to the clear skies.

"It is if the enemy wishes to survive this day." Oreius said plainly.

"Then we shall hope they wish to survive it, yes?" Peter chuckled, "We shall hope."

_**A MEETING AT LAST**_

"Behold, the King of Ettinsmoor, Hulsfom the Gregarious!" An ettin bellowed.

Edmund stood in the middle of a field where banners from both Narnia and Ettinsmoor billowed in the firm breeze. He looked up as the shadow from one of the largest ettin he'd ever seen walked onto the field. He was flanked by four giants and four ettin. It was a far larger party than Edmund expected.

While Ettin were smaller than giants, their four arms and keener intellect meant they usually dominated over their larger, dumber counterparts. The giants were clearly being led by the ettin. This didn't surprise Edmund. What did surprise Edmund was that Ettinsmoor had become cohesive enough to form an army in the first place. Ettin and giants were tribal and were more interested in themselves than to building any sense of community, let alone an army.

"Gregarious?" Edmund whispered to Roan the gryphon.

"Indeed, Sire." Roan replied evenly, "It is an interesting title, is it not?"

"That's one way of putting it, Old friend."

Both Narnian were interrupted by the bellowing of the large ettin, "I am Halsfom, King of Ettinsmoor!"

Edmund stepped forward to greet Hulsfom. It was his duty to present the demands Narnia had for Ettinsmoor's surrender. Once he had, Hulsfom would have time to deliberate and negotiate easier terms. High King Peter would then arrive after the meeting and ratify it. As a show of Narnia's displeasure with Ettinsmoor, Peter would not speak to or acknowledge Halsfom directly.

Yet as Edmund began to read his official statement to the Ettinsmoor King in the middle of that lonely windswept field, he could not help but feel as though there was something amiss. He paused mid sentence to look up at Halsfom. The way the ettin almost had a mocking look in his eyes, Edmund's instinct told him there was an air of deception here today.

"What troubles you, Narnian King?" Halsfom's booming voice called from above Edmund, "Do we not seem sufficiently humbled?"

Edmund pondered for a moment before he spoke, "No, actually, you do not …"

_**ONE STEP TO WAR**_

High King Peter the Magnificent's party continued to march toward the designated meeting area. His party's spirits were high, anticipating a surrender by Ettinsmoor and a swift return home. Peter truly hoped today would grant his army their wish. This war had cost enough lives.

"Oreius, what do you thi…" Peter said before he let out a mighty cry of agony.

Peter was thrown off his horse by the force of a spear that now impaled him through his chest and out under his right shoulder. An ettin smashed himself out from under his hiding place in the thick of trees. Three more spears in hand, the ettin threw each toward Peter, intending to kill the High King before he realized what had hit him.

Oreius was immediately in front of Peter, using his two swords to smash two spears before he used his head to buck the last off course. Peter was still reeling on the ground, struggling to recover himself. His loyal Narnian surrounded him instantly as Oreius galloped toward the assassin.

Four more ettin smashed themselves up out of their earthen hiding places. It had clearly been a trap on their part to lure the High King away from the bulk of his army in the name of peace. A giant joined the fray, smashing through trees to get to the Narnian party.

The assassin charged at Oreius, but the mighty centaur proved far too powerful an enemy, even for the huge ettin. The centaur threw his two swords at the ettin before turning on his heels and bucking his back legs up against the ettin's knee. The ettin cried out as its leg smashed from the force of the blow.

Oreius pulled the two swords from the ettin's chest and slashed through his chest, piercing his heart. The ettin fell to the ground, another victim of Oreius's fearsome skills as a warrior.

"To arms, Narnia! Defend your King!" Oreius cried out, lunging into battle.

Though Peter's Narnian were loyally surrounding him. They were being picked off by the Ettinsmoor soldiers. The smaller party was simply overpowered by the enemy forces.

Gravely injured as he was, Peter still pulled himself to his feet and snapped the spear from in front of his chest. He let out a mighty scream of battle fury, and his cry seemed to be laced with the majesty of a lion's roar. Peter charged into the fray, slashing through ankles where he could.

Oreius sped to Peter's side, along with three other Narnian who tried to form a protective shield around Peter. Blood spewed from Peter's mouth as he fought, but he relented not at all. With a mighty abundance of courage, the small Narnian party refused to yield their King. They refused to fall without fight, without giving their all first.

Peter dived aside just as an ettin swung one fist at him. A satyr who rushed to Peter's aid suffered an instant death when the sole giant stomped him dead with one blow. Peter threw himself at the giant's foot, screaming as he slammed Rhindon into the boot. The giant let out a mighty howl of pain before he smashed Peter back into a bracket of bushes. Peter cried out in agony as the giant's blow had smashed the last of the spear from his back.

Peter was losing blood incredibly fast now. More than this, two ettin had come to finish him off. The sole giant Peter had stabbed through the foot was shaking the ground with one legged hops as he held his foot in agony.

The first of two ettin reached Peter and picked him up in its four hands. Peter used all his might to slash Rhindon up, slicing a wrist of the ettin. The ettin let Peter drop and grabbed its arm. The second ettin seized on the moment and swung at Peter with a clawed iron fist. The blade like nails ripped at Peter's back and his pained cry could be heard from all around.

The clawed hand soon fell to the ground as Oreius sliced through it cleanly with one of his broadswords. The ettin swung at Oreius with his other arms, causing Peter to fall once more to the ground. He was critically wounded and Oreius knew if he did not fight with every ounce he had, his King would die.

Refusing to let anyone else come near Peter, Oreius stood his ground, slashing and bucking. One of the ettin fell to Oreius's swift blades, bleeding from where his head was once attached to his neck. The second ettin used an iron claw to slash at Oreius's rear, sending blood spraying over Peter.

Oreius turned in agony just in time to see the ettin raise the claw, preparing to strike down at Peter and kill him. A tired, injured Oreius threw himself in front of the claw, only to have another slash at his back. He screamed but did not relent. He stabbed his sword into the ettin's thigh, causing it to double over and give Oreius enough time to send his second sword up through the chest cavity.

The ettin fell dead and Peter had been saved. Oreius staggered toward Peter, wobbling but standing firm and holding both swords. He breathed hard, his eyes dulling from blood loss. The hopping giant had now recovered itself and set off toward Peter.

Oreius raised his swords and tried to gallop toward the giant. His injured back legs gave out and allowed the giant to slam his fist down on the centaur's back. Oreius grunted as the entire hind end of his horse half was broken. Now with only two good legs, Oreius still limped toward the giant. The giant swung his fist down at Oreius to finish the mighty centaur off.

Valiantly Oreius swung both swords in such a way that one sliced through the fingers of the fist, and the second sword sliced through the wrist almost cleanly. The giant's right fist was now hanging grotesquely and a weakened Oreius tried to capitalize. Yet even now the giant was simply too strong. One swift kick sent Oreius to the ground. He had no more strength to get up. Still the centaur did not stop trying to defend his king.

When the giant staggered and cried in agony toward Peter, the now prone centaur swung his sword at the giant's ankle just as it passed him. The giant screamed and turned to Oreius before he raised his foot and slammed it down on the centaur. Oreius was almost completely crushed. The giant raised his foot again, but before he could slam it down, there was a mighty cry from a gryphon above.

Oreius looked up to see Roan high above the giant letting King Edmund drop like a torpedo toward it. With a fierce battle cry Edmund fell straight down with his two swords pointing down ahead of him. His swords stabbed through the top of the giants head, piercing his brain and killing him instantly.

When the troublesome giant fell, Edmund was standing victoriously atop its head, pulling out his swords. More gryphon from Edmund's party came with reinforcements, allowing the Narnians to quickly turn the tide and kill the last of the assassins. Unfortunately, they were too late to save many of Peter's party who had given their lives to protect their critically wounded king.

"Peter!" Edmund cried out, seeing Peter in a great pool of his own blood.

Peter however was still moving. In fact he had moved himself to Oreius's side, crawling across grass to reach his friend. Oreius's body was almost completely smashed. Seeing the mighty centaur in such a state immediately caused Edmund's eyes to glisten. As he knelt down beside Peter and Oreius, he knew the centaur was doomed.

"Forgive me … Sire …." Oreius gasped weakly as Peter nursed his head, "I … should have … sensed the … attack."

"You did wonderfully." Peter cried, ignoring his own horrific injuries, "I … ugh …"

"Peter, you need help." Edmund said quickly, "Roan! To me!"

"No!" Peter protested, shaking his head and sobbing weakly as he looked down at Oreius.

Peter knew Oreius was going to die. He was simply too horrifically smashed. The end was coming far too quickly for Peter. Oreius had been his constant companion since he first met Aslan. The realization that their loyal partnership was about to end was too much for the High King.

"Do not … weep for me, Sire." Oreius whispered, breathing laboured, "I am sorry … I shall not … be able … to stand by your side … once more."

"Oreius." Peter sobbed, "Please, I …"

Oreius gave Peter a small smile, "We fought well."

"You fought as you always fought; heroically. Oreius …" Peter cried, kissing his temple, "… thank you. Thank you."

"No, Sire." Oreius whispered faintly, "Thank you. We fought well … to the end …"

"To the end." Peter repeated, breaking into fierce and harsh cries as Oreius breathed his last.

The moment Oreius was dead, Edmund nodded to Roan and forcibly pulled Peter away from him. Peter protested but was far too injured to do so effectively. Edmund knew there was no time to waste. He did as best he could to seal Peter's gaping wounds before Roan picked him up into the air.

"To the camp to heal him enough to travel, Roan, and then straight back to Cair Paravel! He needs the cordial!" Edmund cried out as Peter gazed down at him with dull eyes.

"Doubt … bucket …" He whispered, "Don't … leave me …"

Edmund's eyes were filled with worried and tormented tears. The moment Peter was far out of sight he looked around at the carnage. He knelt down beside Oreius, finally taking his own moment to pay his respects for the fallen centaur. He placed his hand upon Oreius's temple and leaned down to kiss it.

"You died as you lived, with valiant courage and unending loyalty. We shall never know another like you, Old friend. Thank you for saving him. Thank you … for all that you have given us, Oreius." Edmund cried softly, "You will live on in our hearts. Rest well, mighty hero, rest well."

_**YOU HAVE TO GO**_

It was several hours later when Edmund arrived back at the camp, only to find Peter was still being treated in the camp triage. The healers were not comfortable sending him on for treatment by Queen Lucy until he had been stabilized. His condition was critical and many feared he would not survive a trip back to receive Queen Lucy's fireflower cordial.

"How long till he can be taken back?" Edmund asked the chief healer anxiously.

"We hope to have him stabilized enough to travel in the hour. We know he must receive the cordial soon." The healer replied, "But even then, he will require a great deal of time to recover and rehabilitate himself from his injuries."

"But first we must get him the cordial or he will be dead before he can even recover, yes?"

"Yes, Sire." The healer said gravely.

"Please, do all you can."

Edmund knew he didn't even have to make such a request. Peter was not just regarded, he was not just respected, he was loved by his subjects. They would do all they could to save him. Yet still Edmund could not help the rising fear in his stomach. The anxiety that his husband would leave this world.

Few realized the bond the two men shared. Few realized just how much the Just depended on the Magnificent. Few realized that if Peter left this world, more than one would be lost.

This however had no consequence at all in Edmund's mind. The thought of Peter dying and leaving this world behind was simply too much for him to bear. He realized now that their tensions of the past paled in the face of such potential loss.

"We have stabilized him, Majesty." The chief healer told Edmund.

Edmund breathed a great sigh of relief. He nodded in gratitude before he rushed into the tent, just wanting to see his love. He sat beside Peter's bed, staring at his horrifically broken love with anguish and pain. Edmund couldn't have let Peter go without seeing him first. The gryphon would be here soon to take Peter. The tent was already being dismantled around them so they wouldn't have to move Peter and the gryphon could simply fly right over and take hold of a bar set to carry the weight of Peter in his makeshift transport bed.

"Doubt…bucket?" Peter whispered with difficulty, moving his fingers toward Edmund.

Edmund instinctively moved his hand to Peter's, to save his husband the effort, "Peter? Do not move, my love. They're taking you home. Soon you will be recovering in Cair Paravel."

"O…O…reius, Ed …" Peter gasped, barely managing to open his eyes to look at Edmund.

"I know, Peter. I know." Edmund said miserably, "His body will be flown back so you may give him the honour he deserves."

Peter struggled to speak through his growing tears. His dear friend and loyal General, Oreius, had been lost. Lost in a foolish war in an even more foolish ambush. Such an end was not fitting for one so truly great. But the end did fit in that Oreius had given his life fighting against supreme odds without hesitation. He had fought for King and country, refusing to succumb until the very end. Peter would honour him, but more than this, he would truly miss him.

"I'm sorry, Peter." Edmund cried, his voice soft as his eyes welled up, "I promise you, they will pay."

"Ed …" Peter gasped, still trying to quell his tears, "Peace …"

"Will be ours." Edmund said sternly, "I promise you, Love. I promise you. It will be ours because I will rip it from them. We offered them a chance to war against us no more today, and they betrayed that offering. Now, they have decided their fate. I will end this war for you. I promise."

"Come back to me, Doubt-bucket." Peter pleaded, his voice a pale whisper, "Come back to me."

Edmund's stern demeanour quickly softened. He kissed Peter's hand by gently leaning down to it. He didn't want to move Peter, even though he knew Peter would soon be moving along the wind. Peter had been secured as best he could, and Roan himself was going to be carrying him back to Cair Paravel.

As the tent was dismantled and the roof exposed, Edmund looked up as Roan hovered above. One of Narnia's own giants raised the bar for Peter's bed. Edmund knew it was time for Peter to go. He leaned over and kissed him gently upon the lips.

"I promise, I will come back to you." Edmund whispered.

"A bind … that never breaks?" Peter asked weakly, his eyes fixated on Edmund.

Edmund smiled immediately, his eyes twinkling tearfully as he spoke with conviction, "A bind that cannot break."

Peter smiled with relief and closed his eyes. He could leave now. Edmund stepped back from the bed as it raised into the air by the might of the one of the most powerful gryphon.

Edmund looked up at Peter, smiling softly. He was grateful that Peter was finally leaving. He knew Lucy would take care of him. It was now for Edmund to finish this war. He found that a bitter irony since he himself had perhaps inadvertently started it.

"Goodbye, Peter." Edmund whispered into the night as he watched his husband fade from view.

_**THE COST OF BETRAYAL**_

"Sire, what do we do now!?" Captain Ansara asked Edmund.

Edmund stood in his tent before a gathering of the army's highest ranking members. It was now the morning after Peter had been taken away to Cair Paravel. Edmund was now completely in charge of the renewed war effort. The army, once hopeful for peace, was now bristling with anger at the death of General Oreius and the near fatal assassination attempt on High King Peter.

Around a map table, Edmund consulted with his and Peter's most trusted and capable. Outside the chants of the many loyal Narnian soldiers could be heard. Edmund, still simmering with anger at yesterday's cowardly attack was livid and resolute. He glanced at those around him before he turned and stormed out of the tent with the stride of a champion about to enter battle. This was not so far from the truth.

"War!" Edmund screamed with power as he walked into the crowd.

The gathering parted like the Red Sea in his wake. The sea of soldiers, all manner of creatures, all cheered in support of the call. Though many of them wished to go home, they were loyal to Narnia. They knew that peace for their country would not be seen now unless they took it by force. The time for talk was over. The enemy had spoken and now it was Narnia's turn.

Edmund's presence, his demeanour, his eyes were all fierce and commanding. Without even a word the entire gathering of his army silenced. He glanced from soldier to soldier, as if boring into their very souls.

"Narnia!" Edmund cried suddenly, breaking the eerie silence, "The enemy has struck us firm and true! We have been taken in the lull of peace to the now absolute call of war! They have taken from us our greatest! Our High King! No more can he lead us! No more can he lead us into the fire! It is to us to rise up! It is to us to avenge the enemy's betrayal and strike against our High King! But he will at least be there when the drums of victory welcome us home!"

Edmund spoke with a mighty anger. Each step had the presence of an earthquake. Each glance sent a tornado of shivers into all who met it. Each word seemed to carry the very force of Aslan himself.

"Oreius!" Edmund screamed, raising his sword, "They have taken our greatest centaur! Our most revered General! The most loyal Oreius! Our friend and mentor, whose courage and moral fortitude remained unblemished to the end! His life will inspire for generations to come! But in the here and now our grief must fire our resolve! Honour his memory with your courage! Honour his loyalty by remembering the brother who stands beside you in the coming days of war! Honour his life by fighting for the lives of those behind us in our beloved home of Narnia! I command you now, my loyal Narnian, to rise up your arms and march forward to the enemy! Let them hear our coming and tremble! Rise, Narnia, rise!"


	11. BW11 A Bind that Cannot Break

**itle: Just and Magnificent  
Volume - The Border Wars  
Chapter 11** – A Bind that Cannot Break  
**Pairing**: Peter/Edmund  
**Rating**: Whatever the highest rating is. Contains graphic sexual content at times  
**Summary**: _Peter's life hangs in the balance._  
**Disclaimer**: C.S. Lewis owns the characters. I just love them!  
**Warnings**: SEX, Incest, slash. Violence. Romance. Movieverse. AU. angst, fluff.

**Just and Magnificent - The Border Wars**

Chapter 11 – A Bind that Cannot Break

_The winds of change blow  
and the old world will not remain.  
Separate we are vulnerable,  
together we may hope  
to conquer the shadow._

_Listen to the voices  
on the wind,  
the voices of your forefathers.  
Do not be afraid!  
There is a choice to make  
and none can help you.  
Listen, your instinct will lead you._

**_A BIND THAT CANNOT BREAK_**

The flight from the Narnian Army Camp in the south of Ettinsmoor, to Cair Paravel in Narnia, was a long and arduous one. A day into their journey, and even with only limited stops along the way, Roan and Peter still had only just crossed over the northern end of the Great River bordering with Ettinsmoor. There was still a very long way to go, particularly for one in as critical a condition as Peter.

Peter was now delirious with fever, amongst other afflictions of significant concern to Roan. He could see his precious cargo lulling in and out of consciousness, all while mumbling incoherently and moaning in pain. He knew he had to ride the wind as never before to save his High King.

While Peter was lucid enough at times to look around himself, he spent most of his time in a feverish slumber. He was plagued by dreams and nightmares. Memories and imaginings, all vied for his attention.

His condition was worsening, and the rocking caused by the winds certainly did little to help. As his condition worsened, the visions and memories became more vivid, more real.

The memory that flooded Peter's mind took him back years to a time before the Dark Great War truly overwhelmed the war. While the seeds were well and truly planted already, the storm had not yet come to pass. In this particular memory Peter found himself reliving a moment of supreme bliss at the return of his beloved Doubt-bucket from a mission to the north. A time before the two kings were joined in marriage. A time when Peter's patience was sorely tested by an absent and doubting love.

Edmund had just returned to Cair Paravel after a length absence that followed a truly tumultuous time of loss and battle. Battle against the hag, Dalzell, and loss of the mighty Shian Empire, with all but Prince Orrin now remaining. Now Peter's mind took him to his chambers where a returned Edmund now stood before him.

_"Hello." said a shy, self conscious Edmund, "Hello, Peter."_

_"Ed? Doubt-bucket?" Peter asked in a gentle, almost pleading voice, "Did you not miss me? Are you angry with me?"_

_"Did … did you miss me?" Edmund replied, looking as equally unsure as Peter, "It has been … a while. Did … did you miss me, Peter?"_

_"Oh sod this!" Peter yelled before he rushed Edmund._

_In an instant, Peter's mouth was smashing against Edmund's so hard he pushed the younger king back against the wall. Months of tension knew no bounds now as lips devoured lips with a passion. An open mouthed kiss did little to quell the ache in Peter's heart. Soon Edmund's armor was tossed aside by Peter as his lips devoured the younger king's neck._

_"By the stars, I missed you." Peter moaned as he bit Edmund's shoulder, "Must you always be so bloody doubting?"_

_"Less talking!" Edmund yelled, shoving Peter back onto the bed._

_He fumbled with his boots, and stripped down to his undergarments. Peter seemed a little surprised by Edmund's forwardness, but was quickly imitating his actions. In a minute, they were back on each other again in a mess of mouths and fumbling hands, anxious cries and desperate kisses._

_"Is everything alright in there?" called Mr. Tumnus._

_"Sod off!" Peter screeched, his voice almost needy, "We're busy!"_

As a delirious Peter smiled at the memory, he could not help but recall how nervous he had been at the time. Dalzell had tricked him into a situation that compromised his love with Edmund. It was a conflict that pervaded the act of 'betrayal' to even their eventual wedding night. But it was another wedding that overwhelmed his mind now.

_"Peter! I don't know what I'm doing!" Susan gasped, rushing back and forth in her chambers tossing about all manner of clothing and appendages._

_Servants rushed about, picking up after her. She was being fitted yet again for her wedding dress. For someone who thrived on a logical, calm, and orderly approach to matters, Susan was rather frantic in matters relating to her coming wedding to Prince Orrin, the last of the Shian._

_"Peter!" Susan screamed, flustered tears in her eyes as she threw her hands up._

_"Su!" Peter laughed, rushing to her and hugging her from behind, "My dearest Su, you are all a fluster with nonsensical madness."_

_"In my mind it makes perfect sense, Peter." Susan said, calming instantly in his arms._

_Susan turned to face Peter, staring at him with eyes that were curious, anxious, nervous, excited, and no doubt many more conflicting emotions. Peter moved his hands up to rub her arms, smiling reassuringly at her._

_"My dearest Su, you must not fret. It will not delay or hasten the wedding at all. All it will do is frustrate the poor servants who are doing their best to make sure you looking absolutely breathtaking on your wedding day."_

_Susan closed her eyes and leaned her head on his shoulder, letting his arms wrap around her. She let herself absorb the comfort of his arms, the soothing strength of his presence. She could always count on him. She could always depend on him. In this nerve wracking time, he was her lifeline. Particularly since it had been two days since she was allowed to see Orrin. She only had one day left till she could see him. That day would be their wedding day. _

_Shian custom dictated the betrothed couple would not be allowed to see each other for three days prior to their wedding. This time would be used to reflect on the journey leading to the coming wedding day. It would be a time to reflect on the love shared between the two promised ones. During this time if either party felt cause to call off their wedding after reflecting without distraction, that call would be honoured. It was this slight detail that was driving Susan quite mad._

_"Peter? You don't think he'll change his mind?" Susan asked, her eyes glistening at the very prospect of it, "You don't think he'll come to his senses without me being there to badger him into marrying me?"_

_"You badgered him into proposing to you?" Peter asked with a cheeky chuckle._

_"Oh you behave, Peter Pevensie." Susan smiled, "And I'll have you know my badgering skills are exemplary. I have an incredibly refined art of diplomacy after all. I simply applied diplomacy to a threat of life if he did not ask."_

_"You did not." Peter laughed, kissing her temple, "I happen to know it was nothing like that at all. Orrin was very determined to have your hand and your heart. It was nothing like you badgering, Jester Su."_

_"No, it wasn't." Susan gushed, her eyes glazing over with memory, "It was … it was perhaps one of the most defining moments of my entire life, Peter. He … he made me, Peter. He made me into … into more. I could no longer define myself without him."_

_Her face was plainly serious. And it was in this plain seriousness that Peter truly felt and appreciated the depth of Susan's love for her Prince Orrin. He kissed her temple once more and lifted her chin so their eyes met._

_"Then why now do you fret when you know very well just how much he loves you?" _

_Susan looked into Peter's eyes with an unblemished clarity, "Because I love him. Because I breathe him. He defines me."_

Peter tossed and turned in his basket, even though he was secured down. Delirious as he was, he began to wail and gasp and cry.

"Su!" Peter cried out, tears running down his cheeks.

His eyes were still closed, but his face was contorted in agony. Agony from both his physical wounds and the wound in his heart that he still felt for his sister. The wound on their family was so great from Orrin's death that even now it had not healed.

"Su …" Peter sobbed, gasping weakly, "So sorry …"

Once more he stilled, much to Roan's relief. It pained him to hear such cries from his king and to be powerless to give him comfort. It spurred him on however to yet another memory. A memory far more recent and no doubt called upon by his subconscious to help balance out the pain of his last recollection.

_"Peter! I win!" Edmund laughed, running barefoot along a sandy beach in Galma._

_Peter gave Edmund a deadpan look of utter displeasure. He was not impressed. Edmund had just seen fit to bury him in the sand after he'd fallen off to sleep on the beach. Now Peter was buried from neck to toe while Edmund ran off, thoroughly pleased with his little prank._

_Peter could not help but smirk a little. How he managed to sleep through such a thing was still a bit of a mystery. He and Edmund had come for a well deserved holiday together, their first in far too long a time. Peter's smirk quickly faded when he caught sight of a rather fearsome looking crab emerging from the surf. The crab possessed a pincer claw that looked large enough to cause some rather painful damage to Peter's exposed head._

_"Ahh, Doubt-bucket!" Peter gasped, half laughing, half panicked, "Could you please come back here!?"_

_Edmund was halfway down the beach now, humming idly to himself as he skipped nakedly along the shallow surf. He turned back to Peter, grinning mischievously. He couldn't see the crab through the mound of sand Peter was buried under. Edmund still however made his way back toward Peter._

_"A little faster please, Doubt-bucket!" Peter called out, trying to wriggle out of the well packed sand. _

_Peter tilted his head away from the approaching crab. It was less than a metre away from his head now and he was growing rather anxious to get out of its warpath. He still couldn't help chuckling nervously at the absurdity of it all. With still a few moments to spare, Edmund stepped over the mound, one leg either side of Peter's hips. He grinned down at Peter, leaning down to nuzzle his nose affectionately._

_"Does my love require my presence?" Edmund asked softly, smiling and not in the least concerned about the crab now heading toward his foot._

_Peter's anxiety slipped away, only to be replaced by a rather warm sensation of contented bliss. He smiled back up at Edmund, their eyes meeting in the simplest of exchanges that still spoke volumes to their love. _

_"When my love calls, I will always come." Edmund whispered happily, before he calmly picked up the crab and carried it a safe distance away from Peter._

_If Peter thought he could possibly float away, he would have. Even after being married for several years, Edmund could still melt his heart in ways he did not think were still possible. Peter could only turn his head and gaze adoringly, wondering how truly blessed he was to have Edmund by his side in life. _

"Doubt-bucket …" Peter gasped, his face covered in a feverish sweat, "Doubt-bucket …"

Even in his weakened and tenuous state, Peter managed to smile peacefully at the memory of his beloved. Unfortunately, as sweet and healing as the memory was spiritually, it did nothing to improve Peter's physical condition. His face was deathly pale. Roan would glance down periodically as he flew, growing increasingly worried as the sun illuminated the critical state of his High King.

"Do not let these winds spirit you away, my King." Roan said desperately, soaring speedily through the air upon his very deepest hopes, "Do not leave us."

**_A BIND THAT CANNOT BREAK_**

The Narnian Army had dismantled their camp and begun a sudden march north. No more would they settle for border skirmishes. They would march into Harfang and drive the enemy to their knees. They had barely been marching an hour, but already Edmund was struggling to keep himself focused on the journey.

"Sire, you look pale." Captain Capies said as he cantered up alongside Edmund.

Edmund truly was not feeling the best. He'd been growing weaker by the hour since Peter's departure. He glanced at Capies and realized, now that Oreius was dead, he would have to elevate another in his place. The other was almost certainly always going to be Capies.

"Captain, I am hereby bestowing upon you the field rank of General." Edmund said, his voice a little hoarse, "When we return to Cair Paravel, it shall be formalized. I apologize for the lack of ceremony afforded to your advancement in rank, but rest assured you will be properly honoured once this war is over."

"Sire …" Capies said, quite overwhelmed by Edmund's actions, "I do not seek to take reward in the death of one so mighty as Oreius. I give you my word that I shall do all in my power to honour him and this duty you have bestowed upon me."

"_General_ Capies, I …" Edmund gasped before he suddenly clutched his hand over his heart.

The Just King landed with a thud on his back, his face contorted in pain. Capies immediately halted the march as Edmund was quickly tended to. His armour was quickly removed as his pale face began to bead with sweat. The healers could not explain his sudden downturn.

"We cannot keep marching! He needs to be treated." The chief healer said to Capies.

"Peter!" Edmund cried, clutching his now bare chest as he gazed up at the sky, "Peter!"

His soldiers did not understand the nature of his ailment, but Edmund knew full well what the cause was. A bind that cannot break. Edmund knew that Peter was dying. With Peter fading, the power that allowed Edmund to return from his _fallen_ fate would fade as well. Years had passed since Edmund's return to Narnia from Salei Barion, beyond the veil, yet the remnants of that tumultuous time were evident in his current state.

Edmund dared not reveal the reason for his weakening condition. He truly cared little for his own life in comparison to the life of his High King, of the Magnificent, of his husband, his Peter. His pain was not for himself, but his beloved.

"Peter!" Edmund cried out weakly, tears streaking his pale cheeks, "Peter!"

**_RIDE THE WINDS OF HOPE_**

"Mercies, spare my High King." Roan gasped, soaring as high as he could to catch the fastest winds to Cair Paravel.

The mighty gryphon was incredibly fatigued himself, but he simply refused to stop now. If he had to drop dead upon arrival in Cair Paravel just to get Peter to Queen Lucy, he would do so. He knew Peter was dying. He knew death called to Peter with increasing volume.

Peter was barely moving now in a basket that looked increasingly like an open casket carrying a corpse. His eyes remained closed and his face was a rather morbid mix of grey and purple. The only sign of life could not be seen from without, but within. In the depths of his soul, in the eye of his mind, Peter lived, Peter dreamed, Peter saw.

In the middle of an empty field, Peter found himself sitting alone. As far and wide as he could see, there was blue sky and green fields. He felt happy. He felt at peace. He felt content.

"Am I dead?" Peter asked himself rather abruptly, "Hello?"

Peter stood to his feet and realized he was dressed in very simple attire. His casual dress matched the peaceful nature of his surroundings. He could not help but smile.

"I must be dead." Peter said to himself, not certain why this fact didn't really bother him, "Hello!?"

Peter looked around himself, but still saw nothing in any direction except for green fields and blue skies. The gentle, rolling hills were the only part of the landscape to offer any kind of variance. It was over one of these small hills that Peter heard the sound of footsteps. Yet the beat of the steps was perhaps a little fast for footsteps.

"No, not footsteps." Peter said to himself, setting off in that general direction.

"Greetings, Sire." Oreius said as he appeared over the rise of the hill before Peter.

"Hoofsteps!" Peter gasped, smiling broadly as he ran toward Oreius.

Though Peter's first inclination was to hug Oreius he knew centaurs did not favour such displays of affection. Being such stoic creatures, a sincere nod would often suffice. Peter could not help though but squeeze Oreius's arms as he smiled at him.

"My old chap, it looks like we've both ended up here!" Peter laughed, quite amused at the whole concept, "How unfortunately fortuitous!"

"Sire, this is not what you think it is." Oreius said plainly, "If you were truly dead, would you not expect more company?"

"Well … maybe, but I … well … I don't really know, Oreius." Peter shrugged, "I've never quite been dead before. At least not to this point."

"That is because … you are not dead, Sire."

"Oh." Peter said, clearly perplexed by this revelation, "I … well … what am I?"

"You are possibly delirious and mad, Sire." Oreius stated, "Perhaps near death, but not quite dead."

"Well … I don't know if I like that very much, Old chap." Peter frowned, "I know I should already believe this because of my Doubt-bucket's past, but … there _is_ life … after death, isn't there?"

"Given my current state of being dead, Sire, I would certainly hope so." Oreius said as he turned and began walking side by side with Peter.

"I don't remember you being this funny when you were alive."

"I was not attempting to be funny, Sire."

"Well, that explains it then." Peter chuckled, "You know, for someone who is nearly dead, I feel quite happy."

"When one is faced with the inevitability of oblivion, one has a habit of finding peace."

"I should only hope that my beloveds can find peace now that I have left them." Peter said sadly, "I didn't want to leave them. I still do not, Oreius."

"Ahh yes." Oreius nodded sagely, "Neither does King Edmund. It is most unfortunate in both your cases."

"What?" Peter asked, confused, "What are you on about, Oreius?"

"Once you die, the bond will be broken." Oreius said, "Therefore, King Edmund will die as well."

"But …" Peter gasped, before he suddenly realized what Oreius had reminded him of, "Oh, bother. Oh … oh … bloody … bother."

"You'd forgotten?"

"Well forgive my ignorant bliss, Old chap, but it really hadn't come to mind in the last seven or however many years it has been since that blasted Great Dark War." Peter said in a panic, "Alright then, get me back to life, Oreius. I can't very well leave my Doubt-bucket if it means killing him too."

"But you are fated to leave him, Sire."

"What?" Peter asked, shaking his head, "No, no. I don't believe in fate when it becomes an excuse not to do something I intend to do. And that intent is to never bloody leave my Doubt-bucket. Now come on, Oreius. You said I was nearly dead. I'm not all dead. I remember Edmund telling me something like this before. I never entertained the notion then and I certainly don't intend to start now."

Oreius gave Peter what to others would look like nothing, but to Peter truly looked like a faint smile. Peter returned it with a hint of anxiety. He was anxious now to fully return himself to the land of the living and reconnect the bond that literally was not allowed to break.

"Well, you'd best wake up now, Sire."

"That's it?" Peter asked in surprise, "I just … wake up?"

"Yes." Oreius nodded slightly.

"That sounds awfully easy."

"Some things are easy, and some things only appear to be. The fates are with you, Majesty. It is not your time."

"Alright, so … I just wake up." Peter said, taking a deep breath and closing his eyes.

Peter stood for a few moments with his eyes closed, before he suddenly opened them. He looked at Oreius intently, stepping closer to him. Oreius tilted his head slightly in question.

"Sire? Is something wrong?"

"Oreius …" Peter said softly, "You … you're dead."

"Yes, Sire, I am."

"So …" Peter frowned, "… you can't … wake up too?"

"Where you are mostly dead, I am unfortunately completely dead." Oreius said with a hint of sadness, "But do not grieve for me, Sire. If I have regret, it is only that I am not able to stand beside you any longer."

"Will we ever see each other again, Old friend?" Peter asked, a despair in his eyes.

"I don't know, Sire. Am I really here? Or am I simply a figment of your creation? Does it truly matter? Is there more that awaits us beyond our mortal bounds?" Oreius asked curiously, "I do not know, my King. I only know that we each carry a part of the other with us along the journey. A part of me will always remain with you, and a part of you will always remain with me. But I will tell you this, Sire. The part of me that goes, will very much miss the part of you that stays. Perhaps one day if there is more than this life I leave, those parts will become one again. Until that time, goodbye, my King."

With those words spoken, Oreius gave Peter a deep bow and turned to walk away slowly. Peter shed tears as freely as he ever had in his life. Seeing his proud and loyal friend walk away before fading into the winds was truly heartbreaking. He reached out but Oreius was gone.

Peter closed his eyes and breathed deeply. He breathed as deeply as he ever had in his life and imagined a love he could not leave. He imagined a land he loved too much to abandon. Without sight, he imagined the fields around him becoming the shape of his beloved Narnia. He imagined the faces of those loyal Narnian who looked to him for guidance and love. He imagined his sisters, smiling softly and waiting with welcome arms. He imagined his Edmund, smiling humbly and hopefully. A smile graced Peter's face, before he opened his eyes … and breathed.

**_A BOND UNBROKEN_**

Edmund sat up suddenly, clutching his sweaty chest and opening his eyes. There was no longer any pain. He did not feel short of breath. He did not feel faint as though he was slipping from this world. He felt stronger, renewed. He knew why. He knew exactly why.

"Peter." Edmund smiled, lips curling on his sweaty face, "Peter."

The healer rushed to Edmund, amazed by his miraculous and sudden recovery. Edmund cried tears of joy and relief, chuckling as he stood to his feet. He walked out of his tent, naked and uncaring. He looked up to the sky and smiled contently.

"A bind that cannot break." Edmund said before he charged his fist into the air and cheered, much to the concerned gaze of those around him.

Edmund gave a sheepish and happy grin to all before he waved and promptly marched back into his tent. This was going to be a very good day after all.

**_RISE, MAGNIFICENT, RISE_**

"Peter?"

Peter opened his eyes as the gentle voice called him from the darkness. His blurred vision struggled to focus against the rush of light. When his sight began to clear, he was greeted with the image of a face. A familiar, reassuring face.

"Su." Peter croaked, a faint smile on his lips.

"You gave us quite the scare, Peter." Susan said softly, smiling down at him as she sat beside his bed.

Peter realized he was now in his chambers. He was home in Cair Paravel. He turned his head to see Lucy sitting on the other side of his bed, smiling down at him. He did not know how much time had passed, but he knew now that all would be well. He was home. He was loved. He breathed, and a bond remained unbroken.

"You could not have gotten here a moment later, Peter." Lucy said with a warm smile, stroking his cheek, "You have had the cordial, and you have been treated. You've been asleep for a very long while, and you will need much time to recover. The most important thing, is that you are home. I will go and tell the healers you are awake finally. Welcome home, Peter."

Lucy leaned down and kissed Peter's cheek, smiling before she crawled off the bed and dashed out of the room. Susan smiled at Peter, patting his hand and gazing at him affectionately. Yet there still remained a distance between them.

"I should let you rest." Susan said softly, gracefully standing to her feet.

Peter stayed Susan's movements with a clasp of his hand upon hers. Their eyes met and Susan gave him a look of confusion. She did not quite understand his gesture.

"Su." Peter said, pulling her down so he could reach up and cup her face.

"Peter?" Susan asked, a little bewildered.

Peter said nothing. He simply stared at her, trying to convey all the emotions he felt with his eyes. He could not explain why he felt this sudden need to have her see he loved her. That she was never unloved, never alone.

Without a word, he pulled her down onto the bed and gingerly put his arm around her. Susan was still confused by his actions, but when he kissed her temple and simply held her, she understood he simply wanted to be near her.

Peter felt tears prick his eyes. Tears that never fell, but nonetheless glistened his eyes. He felt such a sense of joy for this simple pleasure and closeness that had been lacking for so very long. There was a sadness and regret in his heart for things he knew could not be changed, but a hope for what could be.

"Oh, Su." Peter whispered, sniffling as he kissed her temple once more and squeezed her a little tighter.

Susan was careful to remain to the side of him, so as not to hurt him, but she held the embrace. It had been a long time since he'd simply held her like this. Since he'd reassured her, comforted her. She began to cry softly, weeping for what she understood had been lost for so long. Perhaps this was a start. Perhaps this was a hope.

"Oh, not without me!" Lucy gasped, eyes bright as she skipped onto the bed and laid on Peter's other side, "You've had cordial, so toughen up a little, Peter Pevensie."

Peter made an oomph sound and chuckled but was truly blessed and content to have his dear sisters so close. He closed his eyes and let their warmth lull him into a truly peaceful slumber. He was home. He was loved. And a bond remained unbroken.


	12. BW12 The End for Now

**Title: Just and Magnificent**

**Volume - The Border Wars**

**Chapter 12** – The End for Now  
**Pairing**: Peter/Edmund  
**Rating**: Whatever the highest rating is. Contains graphic sexual content at times  
**Summary**: _Edmund leads Narnia in the final charge against Ettinsmoor. Peter waits alone.  
_**Disclaimer**: C.S. Lewis owns the characters. I just love them!  
**Warnings**: SEX, Incest, slash. Violence. Romance. Movieverse. AU. angst, fluff.

**Just and Magnificent - The Border Wars**

**Chapter 12 – The End for Now**

**_THE UNBEARABLE ANXIETY OF WAITING_**

Three weeks had passed since Peter had awoken in Cair Paravel. It had been a surreal time for the High King. Oreius's body had been returned to Cair Paravel and a funeral with full honours was held. In many ways, Peter had already said his goodbyes to his friend but the act of the funeral had left him embittered and distant.

Besides leaving his chambers for Oreius's funeral proceedings, Peter had been confined to his bed. Given his sombre mood, it was perhaps for the best. The only one who seemed capable of drawing his attention was Susan, and it was noted by many during this period that the two siblings saw a small thaw in their relationship. His other sister was proving to be quite a headache for him as she had begun campaigning to be allowed to go north to Ettinsmoor.

"No!" Peter snapped at Lucy, quite harshly as he sat at his bureau reading the latest news from the north.

She had just asked him yet again if she could be granted leave to venture north. Peter was growing tired at her insistence. Being mostly confined to his chambers, still mourning Oreius's death, and worrying for his brother in the north, made Peter an irritable fellow.

Though Lucy was no longer the little girl who found Mr. Tumnus through a wardrobe, she could still pout like one. She stomped her foot and gave Peter a hurt glare before she turned and rushed out of the room. Peter sighed, about to call out to her when another visitor appeared at his doorway.

"Hello, Brother." Susan said, casting a glance at Lucy's retreating figure before she stepped into Peter's chambers.

Peter sat up in surprise, smiling at her presence. She had often been a calming influence on him and he still missed the tight bond they once shared. If he was the father of Narnia, he truly felt that she should be serving as mother.

"Might I sit?" Susan asked before Peter beckoned her to sit in a chair beside his bed.

Peter tried to get out of his bed but she quickly stayed him with a hand on his chest. He smiled gratefully before she sat down beside him. For a time there was a silence, and not an awkward one at that. It was a peaceful silence. A peaceful silence that Peter truly appreciated.

When it finally came time to speak, it was of matters that were of little import. There was no talk of duty. No talk of the affairs of state. It was a simple, light conversation. At least it was simple until the topic of Lucy came to light.

"Peter, she is a woman. She is no longer a child." Susan pointed out, "Her mind is sound, and her heart is pure. She wishes to heal, to serve, to aid our loyal Narnian. Would you deny her what is her sovereign duty?"

"I would wish to protect my baby sister." Peter conceded, a weak smile on his face.

Susan smiled at this and nodded in understanding, "It is a hard thing when we might be faced with a conflict of heart and duty."

"A very hard thing, Su." Peter sighed, before he nodded, "I shall consider her request. I am certain it will not be the last time she asks me."

"And that should be a testament to her determination and spirit." Susan smiled, covering Peter's hand with her own.

"Thank you, Su." Peter said gratefully, squeezing her hand as he smiled at her, "Thank you. Your presence here has been truly comforting."

"Which ... brings me to a matter I must discuss with you." Susan said, "It will soon be time for me to return to the Lone Islands to oversee the trade negotiations in Narrowhaven."

"Ever since you liberated the Lone Islands for us they have plagued your time." Peter sighed, "I would wish for you to stay, Su, but I understand the duty that must be met."

"I will miss you, Peter."

"And I you, Su." Peter said, raising her hand to his lips and kissing it, "I do hope you will hurry home. It has been such a wonderful joy to have you here during this period. I do not believe I could have endured without your presence."

"I know you miss Edmund." Susan said sympathetically.

"I miss you when you are gone too, Su." Peter emphasized, "I do wish you would remain at least until this war is over."

"Well, perhaps if Lucy does leave for the north, I shall remain here and send a representative in my place to the Lone Islands to request the trade negotiations be put on hold until I can attend to officiate myself." Susan pondered, "Would this be agreeable?"

"Would it?" Peter gasped, his eyes lighting up at the suggestion, "You would remain here to look after your dreadful bedridden sod of a brother?"

"You are many things, Peter, but a sod is not one of them." Susan chuckled, "At least not today."

"Su!" Peter laughed, sitting up to pull her into a hug, "Thank you."

After this particular meeting Peter was in a far more agreeable mood. Because of this change in his demeanour, Lucy once more pressed her campaign to be allowed to venture north to Edmund's army. Again, on instinct, Peter refused her, but Lucy sensed he was close to concession.

"Peter!" Lucy gasped with wide eyes as he lay in his bed, "I am a Queen, not a vase! I am not just here for decoration. If we are at war, my place is there. You almost died returning here, Peter. How many of our loyal Narnian must do the same?"

"You will remain behind the frontlines of battle." Peter frowned, still upset that he could not return himself, "You will not involve yourself in any direct engagements."

"Peter …" Lucy said, sitting beside his bed and taking his hand, "It is no different to when we must farewell you to war."

"Luce." Peter sighed, squeezing her hand, "It is different. I could not bear anything happening to you."

"Edmund will protect me." Lucy said confidently, "I am not afraid, Peter. I must go. I must help."

Peter sighed and finally relented. He gave Lucy a weak smile and kissed her hand. Healing was in her blood. She could not sit still when her Narnian needed her. It seemed odd that someone so focused on healing others would have to use those abilities so close to a battle that did the opposite.

Unfortunately for Peter, despite Susan's attempt to remain, a crisis in Glasswater promptly removed her from Cair Paravel so she could tend to it. Thus, the sombre King Peter remained alone. Alone with his morbid depression and grief. Without anyone to stem his despair, Peter became a silent, solitary figure. His recovery was slow. He was aloof to those around him. He would spend his days beside Oreius's grave and the small joy he seemed to have was when he commissioned a statue to be made in Oreius's honour. Besides that, he continued to recover and monitor the intelligence he received from the northern front of the war. Days seemed to pass by far too slowly for him. Days that became weeks. Weeks that drove Peter further into his despair.

**_BEHOLD THE RECKONING_**

"Sire, they wish to discuss terms of surrender." General Capies said to Edmund as they stood in Edmund's command tent discussing strategies for the coming battle.

For four months Edmund had pressed further north into Ettinsmoor. Four months of skirmishes and advances. The Narnian Army was an arrow moving swiftly through the Ettinsmoor landscape right to Harfang. Four months after the attempted assassination of High King Peter and the attack which killed General Oreius, Edmund's army had reached the southern outskirts of Harfang, Ettinsmoor's capital.

Edmund's resolve had been sorely tested. The advances made were made with the blood of his Narnian. While Ettinsmoor had suffered heavy losses before the second stage of the Border Wars, the nature of their army made them formidable even in smaller numbers. Giants and Ettin, accompanied by all manner of foul beasts. Yet still Edmund's army had smashed the enemy at every engagement.

The Border Wars had morphed into something far more absolute. No longer was Narnia simply content to defend her borders against an aggressive enemy and potential invader. This time Narnia was fighting to end the war by crushing the enemy right at their heart.

"We offered them surrender once before." Edmund said plainly, his face weary from months of marching and battle, "They used it to strike our High King and take General Oreius from us. I dare not offer them another chance. You and I would clearly be next on any further attempt. We are not here to offer them surrender. They have tested our resolve and ignored the peace we offered before. Now we are here to finish them with a battle that will make them forever think twice about raising arms against us. And when we are done, it shall be a very long while before they can ever do so again."

General Capies nodded, before he turned and left the tent to relay Edmund's orders to the army. The battle was going ahead. Edmund had grown tired of this war. He'd grown tired of a King who constantly remained behind the battle lines. No, Edmund would not stop until this coward King finally saw the battle lines himself. If necessary, he would destroy Harfang to bring him out.

The next morning the Narnian army, looking a little less glorious from the long and gruelling war, marched toward the site of the final battle. Edmund's army would face the enemy and fight them until they were destroyed and their King brought forward to face judgment. If the King then continued to hide within his castle, Edmund's war machine would obliterate it.

Edmund rode to the head of the army, feeling almost an ounce of sympathy for the rather dim witted enemy that stood on the other side of the battlefield. Behind the enemy was Harfang, the giant city. It was not a very spectacular site as giants were crude creatures and not of the greatest intellect. It was perhaps not much more than a giant village in Edmund's eyes. But he was under no illusions that it would become a fort the moment Edmund's army began to storm it.

Before Edmund could give the signal to begin the first charge, a white flag was waved by a very dumb looking giant. Edmund shook his head and frowned as the large giant, sent by a smaller and far more intelligent and devious ettin, bumbled across the battlefield.

This giant didn't particularly look like much of a fighter. Edmund's army had destroyed the best of Ettinsmoor's giants several battles ago. What remained was rather motley in makeup.

Showing little fear, Edmund allowed the giant to come within speaking distance. He raised his hand to show his Narnian the giant would not be harmed. There would be enough time for battle very soon.

"I am King Edmund the Just, Duke of Lantern Waste, Count of the Western March, Knight of the Noble Order of the Table, and Master of the High Order of Justice." Edmund said, introducing himself, "Speak!"

"King … King Halshom … Hul…ummm…" The giant said, scratching his head, "Umm … Femi dunno. Big boss."

Edmund closed his eyes and shook his head. Giants were dumb creatures and generally feared, but he knew very well from having many giants loyal to Narnia that if handled correctly the giants could be truly warm and docile creatures. Edmund had learned that the ettin were far more dangerous than the giants. Their increased intellect allowed them to manipulate the giants to do their bidding. Still, this did not make all giants unwitting enemies. Many of the giants truly did earn their reputation as being fearsome. Some would try to torment the Narnian Army by eating them alive on the battlefield to try and scare others away. However, Edmund had the distinct impression that fearsome wasn't quite in this halfwit's repertoire.

"What does … King … Big Boss wish to say to King Edmund the Just?" Edmund asked with a very commanding tone.

Even on his steed, Edmund was still towered by the giant. Despite this, the giant seemed to be quite intimidated by him. Edmund certainly didn't appear to be intimidated by the giant.

"Big … King Boss … umm Halsfom say … umm …" The giant scratched his head and turned back toward the ettin across the battlefield who had sent him, "Go uway."

"Uway?" Edmund asked, pulling his helmet off to look up at the giant, "King Halsfom the Gregarious coward wants me to go … 'uway'?"

"Umm … yup." The giant nodded, "Him say … go uway … please."

"Well … that makes all the difference, doesn't it?"

"Femi dunno." The giant shrugged, "Femi just say. Yup."

Edmund smiled and shook his head, "Femi, is it? Femi, I'd like you to turn around, go back to that deviant little ettin who sent you out here and tell him to send King Hulsfom out here himself to tell me to go … 'uway'. And this time, tell him to come out himself and not send some imposter in his place to fool me."

"Ok. Femi say." Femi nodded, turning and bumbling back across the battlefield.

Edmund smiled and turned to General Capies, "I would like him spared. He is no warrior. Look at their army. We've killed, captured, or otherwise rendered useless most of their fiercest live flesh eaters. It is those pesky ettin pulling the strings, General."

"Then those deviant ettin shall be the recipients of our harshest fury, Sire." Capies replied obediently.

Edmund waited patiently for a reply. He received it quite swiftly. The white flag was lowered and the enemy prepared to make their charge. Edmund cursed silently, hoping that this cowardly King Hulsfom would see reason and give this war a chance to be ended before more had to die.

"He has chosen war. Let us choose to end it today." Edmund said to Capies, "Full press formations, General."

"Oh, Edmund, this is absolutely horrid." Lucy said from her horse as she cantered to Edmund's side.

"Lucy!" Edmund said in wide eyed surprise, "Go back to field infirmary! What are you thinking!? We are about to go to battle!"

"I wanted to wish you luck, Ed." Lucy said sadly, leaning over to kiss his cheek, "And I was hoping that somehow they would see reason and surrender."

"This cowardly king does not see reason, Lucy." Edmund sighed, removing his gauntlets so he could take Lucy's hand in his own, "While I am grateful for Peter allowing you to come, I will have to throttle him for doing so. Still, your presence is truly warming. I hope I am able to speed a victory for you, my lady."

"A swift one without so much death, if you can?" Lucy asked.

"And I shall ask them to swing their swords and clubs lightly so as not to hurt me, shall I?" Edmund asked with a slight chuckle, "Go on, Luce. I shall do my very best to ensure a victory, and a swift one."

"Alright, Ed." Lucy smiled, before she turned and cantered back through the ranks of the Narnian Army.

Edmund turned back to the battle as the enemy began their charge across the battlefield. He raised his sword and gave the forward motion to loose the arrows. The sky turned dark as Narnian arrows filled it on their upward arc, before they descended down upon the enemy. The moment the arrows hit, Edmund launched the next stage of attack. The gryphon cried out as they soared through the air with their cargo of Narnian satyrs.

Behind the first line of charging giants, many of whom were hit by the arrows, the gryphon deposited their soldiers. The satyr turned and charged at the giants from behind as Edmund led the charge forward. The giants were swamped from front and behind. By the time the next line of Ettinsmoor soldiers joined the battle, the first line was defeated.

"Capies!" Edmund cried out, his horse raising up on his back legs, "Close off their flanks! Let them choose surrender or death. This war ends today!"

After the Narnian Army had completely annihilated the first advance of the Ettinsmoor army, Edmund turned his forces toward the rest. In a frightening show of strength and power, the Narnian lines reformed completely into a unified stomp and repeated the same strategy. The archers fired, the gryphon flew over, but this time dropping firebombs that scattered the Ettinsmoor forces below. Again, Edmund's forces charged forward. The machine like efficiency of the Narnian Army gave little opening for the Ettinsmoorean to launch any cohesive attack strategies of their own.

Demoralized, scattered, and comprehensively overpowered, the regular giants broke away from the ettin and began to retreat from the battlefield. Edmund breathed hard, his bloody sword held up to shield himself from the sun as he watched the enemy begin to lose resolve.

"Sire, do you wish us to pursue the retreating giants?" Capies asked as he galloped to Edmund's side.

"Let them go. The retreating are villagers, solitary giants, workers." Edmund said, shaking his head, "But we are not done. When we have their King, and when their army is crushed and they barely have enough to invade the next village let alone the next nation, then we will stop."

And so the battle continued, but not for much longer. The giants who had retreated were soon running back toward the battlefield. At first Edmund cursed the giants, believing them to incredibly stupid for returning to the battle when it would most likely result in their deaths. Yet he soon realized they weren't just running into the battle, they were bringing something onto the battlefield.

"Fast Cavalry with me!" Edmund yelled, turning his horse to intercept the giants before they could rejoin the rest of their army.

As Edmund rode closer, he realized the giants were carrying something. Unceremoniously, the giants tossed a small figure along the grass toward Edmund. When a crown rolled off the figure, Edmund could barely hide his grin. The giants were not so stupid at all. In fact, they were far more clever than Edmund gave them credit for. Since the cowardly King Hulsfom would not come to battle, the giants carried him out.

All but one of the giants suddenly turned around and ran away. The giant who remained was Femi, the giant Edmund spoke to before the battle. When the other Ettinsmoorean realized their King was on the battlefield being promptly approached by King Edmund, they began to rush toward him. Femi waved his arms to stop them as Edmund finally reached the cowardly king.

What Edmund found when he reached King Hulsfom was rather a shock. It was not a giant as he expected. It was not even an ettin. King Hulsfom was a man, a Son of Adam.

"By the Lion." Edmund gasped, staring down at the thin, spindly little man.

Edmund got off his horse and tossed his helmet aside. He was absolutely furious. Ettinsmoor had never been a friendly place, but until the arrival of the hitherto elusive King Hulsfom, they had never been a threat to Narnia. The cowardly man held up his hands and tried to beg for mercy.

"I beg you, Master, mercy!" Hulsfom gasped.

Edmund tossed Hulsfom a sword from one of his dead Narnian soldiers. Hulsfom stared at the sword in horror and crawled away from it. Edmund threw his dagger at the ground in front of Hulsfom, growling.

"Pick it up, Coward!" Edmund growled, "Pick it up!"

Hulsfom shakily picked up the sword and stood to his feet. He was taller than Edmund, but far slighter. A sharp, weak, schemer of a man. His hair was frail and grey, and his eyes were dark as if he'd deluded himself with thoughts of power for far too long.

"Finally the giants are sick of you pushing their nation to the brink of annihilation. You mobilized them into an army and provoked a war. The cowardice in your heart is matched only by your scheming ability to somehow forge Ettinsmoor to your will. You are the opposite of us in Narnia." Edmund growled, truly enraged that a war between Narnia and Ettinsmoor had been orchestrated by someone who wasn't even of Ettinsmoor, "I do not know where you came from, but I do know it is not from these lands."

"I yield!" Hulsfom said, tossing his sword away, "I am unarmed! You cannot kill me. It is not ... righteous! It is not proper form."

"And you would know about proper form, would you?" Edmund scowled, "You had a chance to accept surrender months ago, but instead you tried to kill my High King. You know nothing of proper form."

"Just like your proper form when you poisoned all those innocents that led to the start of this war?" Hulsfom asked contemptuously, "Where was your proper form then?"

"It was supposed to deter. There weren't supposed to be any villagers." Edmund cursed, "Even then you made the first attacks. You were already pressing our borders."

"Femi sad." Femi frowned, nodding his head, "When Big Boss say go to well, people not know it make sick. Then they die when Big Boss say keep drinking, even after sick. Me think maybe that not smart thing to do now? Femi dunno."

"What?" Edmund asked, turning his head up to Femi in surprise, "What did you say?"

"Shut up, you giant idiot!" Hulsfom yelled up at Femi, who covered his ears and started humming to himself.

"Femi like shiny butterfly, Femi like shiny ... oooh ..." He said, opening his eyes and catching a sparkle on the ground from a sword reflecting light, "Shiny!"

Femi stomped off toward the shiny object, leaving Edmund and Hulsfom alone on the battlefield. Edmund's eyes were locked on the once again cowering Hulsfom.

"You put them there! You made them drink enough of it to die so that the rest of the Ettin and Giants would galvanize against Narnia! You knew I was trying to deter your army and you put innocents in harm's way!" Edmund screamed with rage, realizing this entire time that Hulsfom's devious cowardice was behind the defining moment at the start of the Border Wars.

"I surrender!" Hulsfom said suddenly, falling to his knees and clasping his hands as if in prayer, "I am unarmed! I surrender!"

"You are a coward, Hulsfom, and you will pay for your crimes." Edmund said, barely keeping his calm, "You will instruct your men to stop fighting and then relinquish your crown. You will then be taken to Narnia where you will stand trial."

"Of course!" Hulsfom nodded, "Just get me away from these stupid creatures!"

Edmund growled and shook his head before he turned and started walking away. The moment he did, Hulsfom smirked and slowly rose to his feet. His eyes narrowed with intent as he pulled a dagger from his robe.

"Actually, I don't care much to go to Narnia." Hulsfom whispered to himself before he threw the dagger with precision at the back of Edmund's head.

In a flash Edmund turned and caught the blade before he threw it back just as quickly as he'd caught it. The dagger pierced Hulsfom's temple as he fell to his knees, eyes wide. Edmund marched up to him, his face grit with condemnation. Without hesitation he drew his sword, raised it high, and slammed it through Hulsfom's neck, slicing his head clean off.

"Actually, I don't care much to take you to Narnia." Edmund gasped, kicking Hulsfom's headless torso over.

Edmund turned and marched toward the middle of the battlefield where both sides were observing the encounter with little idea of how to react to it. Sheathing his sword, he spoke in a voice loud enough to be heard by both sides. His voice was raw with fatigue, but fierce with intent and a commanding aura.

"The Border Wars are over!" Edmund yelled, saying little else as he summoned his steed and mounted it.

The Ettinsmoorean all looked at each other, a little lost for what to do now. Femi had stopped looking for his shiny as he'd found Hulsfom's crown instead. When he saw King Hulsfom's body he frowned. He looked at Edmund and stomped over quickly, looking hesitant as he leaned down and handed Edmund Hulsfom's crown.

"What Femi do now?" Femi asked sheepishly, frowning down at Hulsfom's body, "No more big boss. You kill Femi now?"

"No kill Femi now." Edmund said, tossing Hulsfom's crown back to the giant, "King Femi now. I suggest you take this defeat well and use this time of rebuilding to create a nation of your own design. We had no war before this man, and I will see no war after him either. Am I understood, Femi?"

"Femi no fight. Femi clean up mess and make pie." Femi nodded, "Mmm, pie good."

Edmund smiled in approval and nodded, "Alright, make pie, King Femi."

"Oooh, King Femi." Femi grinned before he turned to his friends and waved his crown, "Femi say clean up! No fight no more!"

One of the ettin grumbled and Femi responded by knocking the ettin over and repeating his mandate. Edmund chuckled and turned to canter away. He was so sick of this war now, he just wanted to go home. He surveyed the battlefield and could not help but think what a waste this war had been. One greedy man had united the not so clever creatures of Ettinsmoor and manipulated them to war. Because of him, so many had died.

"It is over, Sire." Capies said, joining Edmund as they began to filter off the battlefield, "Our casualties were low, Sire. We have been fortunate this day. You have led us to victory. The war is over."

"A stupid victory for a stupid war, General." Edmund sighed tiredly, "I wish King Peter could have been here to see this. To see that man face his reckoning. Now we go home and bury our dead. And then we pray that war does not visit us for a very long time. After the Great Dark War, I truly thought I'd seen my fill."

"In comparison, this one was rather small, Sire."

"Tell that to the Narnian who died fighting in it, General." Edmund turned to Capies, "Let's go home. We've done all we needed to do here. Ettinsmoor is defeated and the true enemy destroyed. Let's go home."

**_ALONE WITH YOUR THOUGHTS_**

"His majesty spends so much time there." A servant said to Mr. Tumnus as the pair made their way toward the Royal Graveyard of Cair Paravel.

"His majesty can spend as much time where he pleases." Mr. Tumnus replied, "He has much to ponder in his mind and heart."

"The burden of great souls." The servant nodded in understanding.

Peter knew he had company, but he did not move from his position beside Oreius's grave. He did not stand to regard Mr. Tumnus or the servant. He was not particularly in the mood to speak to anyone. Ever since Lucy had left, and then Susan, Peter had felt a numbing despair weighing upon his heart. His two sisters had been gone for months now. Edmund had been gone even longer.

Here, in the quiet peace of the graveyard, Peter could let his thoughts mull over. He could imagine that the voices of those buried here were guiding him, speaking into his soul. Here, ironically, he did not feel so alone.

Mr. Tumnus dutifully placed the latest intelligence from Ettinsmoor down beside Peter. Peter looked up from the grass and thanked Mr. Tumnus with a nod. Tumnus bowed and took his leave, before Peter picked up the intelligence report and began to study it curiously.

The report included correspondence from Edmund indicating his intent to strike at Harfang. A final strike to end the war. Peter knew that given the delay in messages reaching Narnia, this final strike would have already taken place. He could only pray that the strike was successful. He wanted this war over.

"What do you think, Oreius?" Peter sighed, glancing over at his friend's grave, "Is this war finally over?"

Peter gave the grave a pensive glance before he slowly rose to his feet. He came here almost every day now. It didn't seem unusual to him at all. In life he would have spent some time each day with Oreius. The only difference now for Peter was where they met and the rather obvious one sided nature of their conversations.

"I think you're right, Oreius." Peter smiled, "I think it's over too."

Peter found the graveyard a rather inspiring place. He was lonely, there was no denying that. He had bouts of rather potent depression without any of his siblings around. He was almost impossible to deal with as far as Mr. Tumnus was concerned. The graveyard was often the only place Peter was not on edge or anxious or pacing. Here he was peaceful. Here he did not feel so alone.

He could only hope that his Doubt-bucket had won his battle and would be home within the season's end. He could only hope that Lucy would return unharmed, the light of her eyes still bright. He could only hope that Susan would return and they could continue to rebuild their long weakened relationship.

Peter stopped beside a familiar gravesite. A gravesite that was far more weathered than Oreius's. This gravesite had been here since the Great Dark War. This gravesite, this memorial, belonged to someone Peter had once called brother.

"Hello, Orrin." Peter smiled, brushing his hand slowly over the headstone, "I don't suppose you know how to win back our Su, do you?"

Peter sat down, placing his reports out on the grass beside Orrin's headstone. He tapped his chin as he studied the reports in greater detail, randomly smiling as he did so. He frowned a little, biting his lip, before he finally spoke.

"You're right, Brother." Peter nodded, "I don't know why I didn't think of that myself. But if Edmund does manage to neutralize Harfang, and perhaps even kill their King, that would just leave a power vacuum in his place. Surely Edmund would select someone suitable who would lead without the seed of revenge in his heart. Still, I suppose you're right. You know, you never talked this much when you were alive."

"He was probably busy being dutiful." Susan laughed, surprising Peter with her presence.

"Su!" Peter gasped in surprise, jumping to his feet and rushing to her.

"Peter!" Susan said brightly as he whisked her off her feet and hugged her tightly, "Peter, put me down!"

Peter laughed along with Susan, jumping and kissing her happily. She let out a squeal, trying not to laugh so much as he jumped with her in his arms. Finally he let her down and both caught their breath, smiling breathlessly at each other.

"Peter? Have you gone mad?" Susan gasped, chuckling and leaning against his shoulder.

"I just did not expect to see you, Su! No one told me you were coming back." Peter said, feeling so positively enthused by her surprise return.

"But I sent word ahead, Peter. You did not get my letter?" Susan asked, a little surprised.

"Oh ..." Peter said, biting his lip and smiling impishly, "Sorry, Su. I ... haven't been very diligent with my paperwork and correspondence."

"That figures." Susan droned, before she smiled and took Peter's hand, "I see you've been speaking to my husband."

Peter smiled and let out a small chuckle as they walked over to Orrin's memorial, "He was just helping me with a few things. Did you come here to find me or were you coming to see him?"

"Both, I suppose." Susan said, smiling affectionately at the headstone, "I think he wants me to be here, Peter."

"I think he would as well, Su." Peter nodded, squeezing her hand, "I have never forced you in all these years. I've always let you do as you needed to do, but I have always hoped you would eventually come home to us. Home to stay."

"It is strange." Susan said, her eyes watering up a little as she smiled, "I stayed away for so long because ... of him. Now, for the first time in so long I feel like I need to return home for him. I don't know, Peter. I just think it's time to come home. Time to be home more."

"Do you ... have you ... ever thought about letting someone court you?"

"My heart is already taken, Peter. There is nothing left to court." Susan said resolutely.

"Well, Su, for what it is worth." Peter said as his own eyes watered and he smiled warmly, "You will always have a piece of my heart."

"I know, Peter." Susan smiled gratefully, kissing his cheek, "Besides, I heard you've been making life miserable for everyone since I left. We cannot continue such unseemly behaviour, can we?"

"Oh no, of course not, Su." Peter grinned, squeezing her hand.

Susan placed her free hand upon her husband's gravestone. She closed her eyes and let the breeze caress her ear as if it were a whisper. She smiled and let a small sigh, knowing it was time for her to finally return home. The time for running away, be it to the Lone Islands or to foreign lands in the guise of diplomacy, was over. It was time to come home. It was time to be with her family.

Susan mouthed a silent thank you and leaned down to kiss her husband's gravestone. She knew that her husband was watching over her still. She smiled and kissed his gravestone once more before she stood up and moved back to Peter's side, ready to leave.

"Let's see if we can't get that smile up a little more now, alright?" Susan smiled, brushing a small tear from Peter's cheek, "We can't have our army coming home to a miserable High King, can we? Nor our siblings."

Peter kissed her cheek and hugged her tightly, closing his eyes and sighing in gratitude. Somehow he'd been granted a hope. Finally he felt the tide of grief receding and a hope that a long difficult period of his life would soon be over. Susan's presence was stabilizing, reassuring. She was gentle and courageous, firm and wise. She was the one he needed to pull him back from his despair and guide him back to his rightful path.

"I love you, Su." Peter whispered, still squeezing her tightly, "You're home now. You're home. Thank you."

**_THE END FOR NOW_**

Two months after Edmund ended the Border Wars, crowned a giant named Femi as King of Ettinsmoor, and killed the coward known as Hulsfom, he led his victorious army into sight of Cair Paravel. They were finally home.

"Oh, Edmund! We're home!" Lucy said excitedly.

Edmund smiled, grateful for Lucy's presence. She'd spent most of the journey on the back of Edmund's horse, holding onto him from behind. She didn't want to be cooped up in a carriage or fly ahead on a gryphon. She wanted to ride with her brother and witness the journey with her own eyes. She wanted to see the lands, the creatures, the sights and sounds between Ettinsmoor and Narnia.

When the army first crossed the border from Ettinsmoor to Narnia, Lucy could almost feel the change in her heart. The magical sensation of being home, in a world that seemed warmer, brighter, more vivid than ever before. At that moment, she knew without having to be told, that she was home. She was home in Narnia.

Now, long after their arduous journey had begun, the two monarchs were leading their victorious army to Cair Paravel. The majestic sight of Cair Paravel sent a warm peace through both Edmund and Lucy. It was truly a sight sorely missed.

"Indeed, Lucy, we are home." Edmund replied finally.

The morale of the army was high. Very soon they would be able to take leave to see those most beloved to them. Before they reached the outskirts of Cair Paravel, the trumpets and sounds of victory could be heard. High King Peter had spared no expense in welcoming home his brave and faithful Narnian.

Many Narnian had come from far across the land to give thanks to those brave soldiers who had survived the Border Wars to see their family. In tribute to those who had fallen in battle, including the great General Oreius, a single dove carrying a petal was let loose into the sky. Those petals were then dropped over the returning army as they entered Cair Paravel.

Edmund had to pause to take a breath as he found the emotion of the small act to be wholly overwhelming. Each death he felt, for each death was a friend, a face, a name he knew. The petals landing upon them were many, but it felt in some way fitting in the sense that those lost were still entering Cair Paravel with their fellow Narnian.

Either side of the returning army, Narnian creatures welcomed them home. Yet it was the sight of High King Peter the Magnificent standing in wait for them that made Edmund truly feel he was home. Edmund was a little surprised and rather elated to see Susan was standing beside Peter. He was even more surprised when she seemed almost pleased to see him.

Edmund stopped his horse and dismounted before he helped Lucy to do the same. He stepped forward, smiling softly at the sight of Peter and Susan. He cast a glance to the Narnian who had come to greet him before he and Lucy both gave a small bow in deference to their older siblings. Edmund fell to one knee, his head bowed and his sword placed on the ground before him.

"My King, we return home having successfully defeated our enemies in the name of Narnia, the Magnificent, and of the Lion. We honour you with our victory, my Lord. We ask to be received." Edmund spoke, his eyes still lowered, "We ask our dead to be honoured. We ask to be granted the peace that our victory has secured."

"King Edmund the Just, you have led our Narnian to victory against our enemies. Rise, and be welcomed home with the thanks and gratitude of your fellow Narnian." Peter said formally before Edmund rose to his feet, sheathing his sword.

Peter raised his hand to the air and turned either side to his Narnian before they all let out a unified cheer of celebration. Once the formalities were put aside, Edmund smiled broadly and ran to Peter, jumping up into his arms and kissing him soundly. It was not very proper at all, but after their long separation, Edmund could only tolerate so much protocol.

"Doubt-bucket, you're home!" Peter laughed, gasping against the kiss as he spun his beloved around him.

"Lucy, you've done so well." Susan smiled, greeting her sister with a warm hug, "Welcome home."

"Oh, Su, you should have seen it!" Lucy said, eyes wide with excitement, "It was so exciting and horrid at once. I'm so glad to be home. I'm so glad you're here!"

Peter reluctantly let Edmund go so he could give Lucy a well deserved kiss and hug, "Lucy, thank you. Thank you. You've both come home. I could not be more grateful than I am now."

"Well, it's about time you and Su let us do the work for once. You can't be the big hero all the time, Peter." Lucy chuckled, kissing his cheek and hugging him again tightly.

Edmund moved to Susan as Peter and Lucy hugged. He gave her a small, hesitant smile, which she returned in kind. For a time the two stood regarding each other without contact before Edmund dared to step forward at almost exactly the same time as Susan did. The two embraced in a sincere, but still somewhat awkward embrace.

"It is good to have you home, Edmund. Thank you for your bravery." Susan said as she rubbed his back.

"It has been far too long, Su. I am grateful you are here." Edmund sighed, relieved their reunion was not more awkward.

The hug lingered for a long while, with little words said. While there was still a certain distance between them, Edmund felt a definite thaw in how Susan reacted to his presence. He was truly grateful for this small act of being able to embrace her as he would Lucy or Peter.

"You must be famished, Edmund." Susan said finally, breaking the hug, "We have prepared a mighty celebration for all of you."

"Might we be permitted to be bathed and changed into clean attire first?"

"Of course, of course." Susan smiled, "We will begin the festivities in one hour."

Edmund gave Peter a smile and turned to head into the castle alongside him. In moments their hands were clasped and fingers intertwined. Edmund could not help but feel a great sense of silent euphoria as he and his husband walked with increasing speed toward their chambers.

Once inside their chambers, any attempt at restraint was quickly tossed aside. Peter let out a scream of delight and picked Edmund up in his arms, spinning him around as they kissed madly. Edmund returned the excited kiss as he fumbled with his light armour.

"I missed you, Ed, oh did I miss you!" Peter gasped between kisses.

"I spend six months as a war leader and the moment I come home you make me feel as though a girl." Edmund giggled, letting Peter remove the last obstacle to Edmund's bare chest.

"After all these years, we are still to have this argument, Doubt-bucket?" Peter chuckled, his lips traversing the exposed chest of his husband.

"I'm supposed to be getting changed."

"I'm helping!" Peter laughed, still hurriedly removing every last item from his beloved's body.

"Peter, I just got home!" Edmund laughed after being tossed naked onto the bed, "Should we not be having some warm, romantic walk through the fields while holding hands and reading poetry to each other?"

"I thought you didn't want to be a girl." Peter said in a deadpan voice, stopping himself in the middle of removing his tunic.

Edmund laughed and jumped to his feet, kicking Peter playfully in the chest with his bare foot, "I'll show you a girl!"

"Not now, Doubt-bucket, I've no time to see anyone but you." Peter grinned, leaping at Edmund and tackling him back down to the bed.

Edmund laughed and squealed, his legs flailing on either side of Peter's hips. Peter tickled his husband relentlessly while his lips feasted upon the soft flesh of his pale neck. Edmund smiled when Peter began to finally relent and traced kisses up his chin before reaching his lips.

"No more wars, Doubt-bucket." Peter smiled, smoothing his fingers through Edmund's raven hair, "After this, it's just us. No more wars."

"Just us." Edmund smiled softly, his eyes locked with Peter's, "From now until the end."

"A bind that never breaks." Peter whispered, unable to help the soft, gentle smile across his face.

Edmund returned the sentiment, his face at peace, infused with love and adoration, commitment and endearing, "A bind that cannot break."

Peter closed his eyes and let his forehead rest upon that of his husband. He let himself be enveloped by the soft sound of breath escaping his beloved's lips. He let himself be overwhelmed by the heat emanating from his lover.

Peter could not believe that his time of solitude was finally over. The Border Wars had come and gone, and with them he hoped the greatest trial of his marriage would go as well. He kept his eyes closed and let his fingers trace over the supple skin of his one and only love.

For all the trials they'd endured, they'd found each other once more. Through times of torment and miscommunication, times of grief and death, they had endured. Peter would never again allow himself to be separated from his beloved again. He would never leave him. He would never let him go. He would never go where his Edmund could not follow.

In his own heart he swore these words with all the testament his heart could make. Perhaps in many ways Peter kept his word. There were no more wars. No more wars until the end. One day however, Peter did indeed venture where Edmund could not follow. That, however, is another story. This is the end of their story... for now.

**The End**

**Author's Notes**: Well that's the end of my series, The Border Wars. Set during Just and Magnificent. If you haven't read Just and Magnificent, ermm why did you read this series? lol. If you want to know chronologically what happens after this chapter, then read the last chapter of Just and Magnificent 'Goodbye'. I would urge you to read that chapter even if you've read it before. It'll give you a refresher of the whole JamVerse and tell you the end of Peter and Edmund's story. At least as it is for now.

** SPOILER WARNING **

Most of you would've read Just and Magnificent if you read this, so you know already that Edmund dies after the events of this chapter and side-series, The Border Wars. This may be my last Narnia fanfic in the LWW timeline, or the JaM-Verse. There were two more stories that I intended to write two years ago. One was Just Peter Pevensie, a small one shot which follows Peter after he stepped through the wardrobe, without Edmund. That one I wrote way back when and have just been waiting for The Border Wars to wrap so I could post it. The other fic, my take on Prince Caspian and the sequel proper to Just and Magnificent; Beyond Magnificent. I don't honestly know if I'm going to write that since it would be as big as Just and Magnificent in scope. I always intended to, but it took this long to finish this lot! Still, with Prince Caspian about to release, the timing actually seems pretty good. So who knows. Either way, I hope you enjoyed The Border Wars, and the other fics that made up the Just and Magnificent universe. Thank you for reading!


End file.
